<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Okay by Jer909</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204478">You're Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jer909/pseuds/Jer909'>Jer909</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory Lives, Exploring what would happen if Cedric didn't go to the graveyard, Fluff, Hadric, Hedric, M/M, Oblivious Cedric, Oblivious Harry, POV Cedric Diggory, Protective Cedric, Slow Burn, There will be pining, Touch-Starved Harry Potter, Triwizard Tournament, so much pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jer909/pseuds/Jer909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Cedric hesitated at the last second and didn't grab the Triwizard Cup alongside Harry? What if he watches Harry suddenly disappear in front of his eyes?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first fan fiction. I started this work a long time ago, before a certain someone turned out to be a transphobic shitbag. But I really want to practice my writing and finally post something.<br/>So I hope someone out there will appreciate this little work and maybe give me some feedback ;)</p><p>Obviously I don't own any of the characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Text">
  <span>There it finally was. The Triwizard Cup, gleaming ominously in the darkness of the maze. If he put his hand on it now, the tournament would finally be over. Cedric’s fingers twitched as if to reach out. He could practically hear how his house would roar in approval if he came out of the maze with the Cup. His father, unable to stifle his huge grin, probably wouldn’t be able to stop bragging about his son to his colleagues for the next year. Cho would certainly be proud of him, too. But it all fell away again in an instant. The promise of glory and honour didn’t feel so grand to him anymore.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>It had started with the first task. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Once Harry had told him about the dragons, his excitement to be the Hogwarts champion - ‚<em>the true champion</em> ‘, as he had still secretly thought to himself - had started to fade. How could they expect them to face actual dragons on their own? That thought had only manifested further once he had entered the arena of the first task. Just one wrong move and the champions could have quite literally been roasted, no matter the security precautions that had been taken. Not to mention that they had uprooted nesting female dragons from their home and endangered their eggs. Cedric had felt the dragon’s flames on his face and only thanks to his bludger dodging reflexes had he been able to evade permanent burns or worse. Well, and thanks to Harry as he had later realized. Had Cedric not been forewarned, he was sure he would have frozen up completely and entered the arena with a mind paralyzed with terror.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>He hadn’t been able to make himself share this with his friends and housemates, hadn’t been able to tell them about Harry’s help. He had told himself it was to protect Harry, because they had effectively cheated. And so, many had continued to badmouth the other Hogwarts champion. They had apparently not seen a problem with the task and under all their praise and adoration he had started to feel like a fraud.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>From there on out it had only gotten worse. Anxious thoughts creeping inside his mind more and more, disrupting his sleep. So, he had put his all into solving the egg clue - to be prepared. But even that he wouldn’t have managed without Moody’s obvious hints to submerge the egg in water. And then he had to practice the Bubble Head Charm for a month to be able to keep it up for an entire hour. To his shame he had to admit, it had also taken him way too long to return Harry’s generosity and help the other champion out in return. And he hadn’t even outright said to him what it was he needed to do. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span class="Kursiv">
    <span>‚Take a bath‘</span>
  </span>
  <span>, <span class="Kursiv">‚just mull things over in hot water‘</span> - who said that? </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Luckily Harry had solved the egg in the end, be it thanks to his creepy clue or not. And he had even found a great way to survive the task. Not only was he able to breathe, he was also perfectly equipped to manoeuvre the depths of the Black Lake. Surpassing them once again, and yet, showing a kind of bravery and heart that the other champions had lacked, by staying back forfeiting his place as the first champion to return - and he would have even been on time! Cedric hadn’t even looked back once, not thinking to ask what Harry was waiting for. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>The shame of that had stung deeply after. Grand Hufflepuff he was. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Not to mention, that the second task had been absolutely reckless on the part of the headmasters and the ministry. Who was to stop anything from attacking them while submerged, dragging them under for ever? Sure, the Merpeople had apparently been instructed to keep a lookout, but from what Cedric had been able to tell, they had remained in their village and only emerged once Harry had taken the two remaining hostages with him.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>But now Cedric had finally reached the finish line. It would all be over. He would be able to just leave all the worry behind him. No more tasks after this.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>And yet, even though he could not wait to leave the damned tournament behind, he felt a bitter taste rising to his mouth like bile. He didn’t feel like he had earned it. His eyes were drawn aside, and he turned to the boy on the other side of the huge corpse of a spider between them, and he was reminded of why it didn’t feel right to claim the cup for himself now.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“You take it. You should win. That’s twice you’ve saved me in here.“</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Harry shook his head at him, his mouth pressed in a firm line, before he said: “That’s not how it’s supposed to work. No, you go ahead and take it. You were here first!”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“But you saved me. Twice! You have to take it.”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“You saved me from that spider, too. You could have gone and taken the Cup, but you stayed.”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Shaking his head again, Harry started hobbling around the spider, wincing when he put weight on his injured leg. Cedric didn’t know why, but he couldn’t move to come to his aid. He just looked on as Harry slowly made his way over to him, appraising him.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Once he was in front of him, Cedric found his voice again: “I only had to save you from it, because you warned me and distracted it in the first place. Just take the stupid Cup already!” Cedric jerked his head towards the gleaming blue Cup for emphasis, his arms crossed across his chests so as not to be tempted himself and to show he was serious about not taking the Cup. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>This argument with Harry was so frustrating. He deserved to win this stupid tournament, after all, he had been forced to partake in it, even though he hadn’t wanted to - Cedric was sure of it by now. And yet, even though Harry was at a clear disadvantage, because of his lesser degree in magical training, he had prevailed and in Cedric’s eyes he would have even surpassed them all had it not been for Karkarov’s unjust favouritism towards Krum. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Yeah, but you could’ve just sent up some red sparks and let someone else take care of it, but you didn’t.” </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Cedric was about to rebuke, but Harry pressed on: “And without your advice I would have never found out about the second task and I would have had to enter the maze last, so you should have been first anyway!”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Cedric rolled his eyes with frustration, these damn stubborn Gryffindors. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“I only knew about the egg because someone else had given me a hint in the first place, so that doesn’t count, and you also helped me out with the first task. If it wasn’t for you, I’d have been burnt to a crisp.”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“So what? Someone told me about the dragons, too. I only passed it on. You were the only one who didn’t know yet, anyone would have done the same. We’re even!”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“No, Harry, most people wouldn’t have done what you did. Neither Fleur nor Krum came to warn me. They just thought of their own advantage. Hell, I don’t even know if I would have done the honourable thing, had I been in your stead.” As Cedric made that last point, he could feel heat rising up his neck reaching up to his ears.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“You are the best one of us, Harry! No matter the magical training. You should have won the second task, even the first one, hadn’t it been for Karkarov. You stayed and cared for all of the hostages. I should have done the same, but all I cared for was myself and winning this stupid tournament.” Not very Hufflepuff at all of him, he thought again.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“That was only because I was the only one stupid enough to take that damn riddle seriously!”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Doesn’t matter!” Cedric shook his head indignantly, “You forfeited your win to make sure everyone was okay and that’s what makes you so much better than everyone of us. And even if you hadn’t stayed you still would have won, because you were the first one there.” Almost as an afterthought he added: “And why wouldn’t you have taken the riddle seriously? Merlin only knows that they didn’t make good on their promise to make this fucking tournament any less deadly.”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Harry blanched at the harsh language Cedric used. It truly was rather unlike him, however, Cedric figured if it made Harry see that he meant it, he would curse as much as he needed to.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>As Cedric argued for Harry to be the rightful winner of the Triwizard Cup, he came to realize more and more how much he truly believed that the other champion deserved it. He had gone through so much this year alone, not to speak of his entire life! Cedric had discovered that Rita Skeeter not mentioning him in her articles had been a blessing, no matter how much it angered his father. The way she used Harry for her sensationalist journalism was abominable and it was somewhat terrifying to think of what she would have made him out to be, had he been the only Hogwarts champion. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Nonetheless, I still had help, we apparently all did, so it doesn’t matter,” Harry countered, “Nothing matters. You take the damn Cup, you deserve it! I should have never been a champion for the school!”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Cedric couldn’t help but admire the boy standing in front of him. Harry was still breathing heavily, his clothes torn in several places and dirty, and leaning heavily on his left leg, the other one maybe broken. A lovely reminder of the spider attack. Where Hagrid kept finding these beasts was beyond him... He shook his head. The exhaustion was starting to get to him and muddled his thoughts. He focused his eyes back on Harry’s. They were incredibly green. Cedric had heard before that they were the exact copy of Harry’s mother’s. If that was true, Cedric couldn’t blame Harry’s father for falling for them, they were ... something.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <em>
    <span>Huh…</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>He had to tear his gaze away from Harry’s eyes again, because they were pleading with him to just finally end all of this and he now realized how similar the two of them actually were, whatever their houses, their age or their standing in the school. Harry and he both didn’t feel like they deserved this win on their own. How could they? Both had received help from others and each other, both wanted this to just be over so they could return to their regular lives. No more articles in the <em>Prophet</em> about them, no more tasks, no more eyes constantly on them to observe their every move. But then again, that would probably never stop for Harry, they would never leave him alone as long as he lived in the magical world. After all, he was <em>The Boy Who Lived</em>. As long as he could remember he had known of Harry and his miraculous survival that had been the end of Voldemort’s reign. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>So, didn’t Cedric deserve to be in the spotlight this time? </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>No! Cedric shook off that thought immediately. It was clear to Cedric that Harry had never wanted any of this and, how could he? He had lost his parents and never even gotten to know them. Cedric couldn’t even begin to imagine life without his parents, however frustrating his father could get. No, Harry deserved to at least be in the eye of the public for an achievement, something good, something he could be proud of. Just for once maybe it could be something happy. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Cedric looked at the scar on Harry’s forehead. He’d never openly looked at it this closely, because it hadn’t seemed polite, but now in the middle of this gods forsaken maze he finally did and he was fascinated with it. He had obviously heard that it was in the shape of a lightning, but since he had never looked too closely and most of the time it was hidden behind a lot of hair anyway, he had never realized that it actually looked like true lightning, flashing and branching out across a darkened sky, or in this case Harry’s forehead, reaching all the way across the bridge of Harry’s nose and left eyelid.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>People always told Cedric he was handsome, and his mother had never stopped calling him her beautiful boy, and he might have seen what they meant, but looking at Harry now … he couldn’t help but think that the look this boy in front of him presented was ... striking. There was no other word. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Well, that was a new feeling, wasn’t it? He took in a ragged breath.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Just take it, Cedric, please.” Harry was still looking pleadingly at him, while he was wrestling with his own thoughts.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“No, Harry, you deserve this! You have to take it!”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Harry’s eyes lit up, but not with gratitude: “Let’s take it together, we’re both Hogwarts champions anyway and both our houses will be satisfied, too. It’ll be a win for the school.”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>That idea had never even crossed his mind. It was sort of an elegant way to fix this mess. He would get to win alongside Harry and bring some glory to the much-underappreciated house of Hufflepuff. Before he could think too much about it, Cedric said: “Okay, let’s touch it together.”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Harry nodded, satisfied, before he said: “On three. One.” They both reached out their hands to hover above the handles on either side of the Cup. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Two.”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Cedric turned his gaze from the Cup and looked at Harry again. A bead of sweat was running down his temple and he had his eyes on the Triwizard Cup first but then locked eyes with Cedric again. Something shone in them, the slightest hint of a … not a smile.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Maybe hope?</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Those green eyes shone in the faint blue lighting. Eyes that had seen so much hurt way too soon in life, and yet looked back at him with so much more. Over the last couple of years Cedric had often noticed Harry, but had never really looked him in the eyes.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>And now he wished...</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Three.”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>What <em>did</em> he wish for?</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>And Cedric hesitated.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Suddenly, those green eyes, that had looked at him a mere moment ago, where gone.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>His hand fell as he groped into empty space. The light that had come from the trophy was gone, leaving Cedric blind for a few seconds while his eyes adjusted.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Merlin, what’s this now? Harry? Harry?”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>He spun around and scanned his surroundings for any sign of the fourth year, but came up with nothing. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“What…”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Then realization hit and the image of a worn out ugly old boot flashed in Cedric’s mind.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <em>
    <span>A Portkey.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>That must have been it, the way Harry had disappeared in thin air with the Cup, it must have been a Portkey. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>But no one had said anything about a that, had they? It made sense though, that the winner didn’t have to walk all the way through the maze again and find their way back out of it. So, Harry was the winner now, probably being celebrated right at this moment. Hopefully he wasn’t too angry that Cedric hadn’t grabbed the Cup with him after all. It was better this way anyway, a clear win, no questions who had deserved it more and that had been what he wanted in the first place anyway. He did feel a slight pang of disappointment at not winning for his house. If he taught on it some more though, he remembered they actually were school champions, not house champions. Nonetheless, the way this was happening felt somehow strange to him. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>They really should have told them about this port key business! What were the other ones supposed to do once someone came upon the cup? Just keep going until they realized someone had already won and then make their own way out again? Or was he meant to send up red sparks? Would someone come and get him out of here on a broom?</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>He contemplated some more on this and then decided that the latter was his best option, surely someone was searching for him already anyway, with Harry back out of the maze with the cup. Cedric raised his wand and sent up a signal that sparked red high above him in the air and waited. A worried feeling still deep in his gut. This was all very strange...</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="Text">
  <span>“Diggory!”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Cedric spun around and saw Professor McGonagall flying towards him on a broomstick, cloak flapping in the wind. In his opinion it had taken her way too long. Had he actually been under attack from that spider he could have been killed by now. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Professor! What’s going on? Why didn’t anyone tell us about the portkey?”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>He fired his questions at her as soon as she had landed. She had drawn her wand, apparently expecting to have to fend off some kind of danger. Ignoring his questions, she asked her: “What is the meaning of this, Mr Diggory? Why did you signal for help when there is, as far as my eyes tell me, no danger to you or your life? Why would you forfeit your win for our school?”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Her words didn’t make sense to Cedric. What did she mean with forfeit, Harry had already won, hadn’t he? Was something else going on?</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“But Harry took the Cup already, hasn’t he already been named the winner? Bagman said whoever would touch the cup first was to be the winner. Harry touched it first and has already won for Hogwarts, I just didn’t think I was supposed to go all the way back through the maze again.” </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>McGonagall gave him a confused look: “Potter? But he didn’t ...”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Only now she seemed to realize where they were. “Where is the Triwizard Cup?”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“I <em>told</em> you! Harry got to it first and took it. The Portkey took him out of the maze, and I thought I would make it easier for you to find me since it’s finally over now.”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>She gave him a worried look and scanned the clearing again, seemingly to check for anyone or anything else then said: “Get on the broom with me Mr Diggory and hold on tight.“ </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>It dawned on Cedric that something hadn’t gone the way it was supposed to. “Has Harry not showed up? Where is he? Where did that portkey take him?” His heart was pounding, what was going on?</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Stay calm Mr Diggory and get on the broom. We’ll speak more of this in a minute, once we get to the headmaster. We’ve already collected Mr Krum and Ms Delacour and with you here at my side the only one not accounted for is Mr Potter.” Her tone took on that strict air of authority that made her such a respected teacher. But then in a different tone she said more to herself: “What has the boy gotten himself into now?”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Without hesitation now he got on the broom McGonagall had already mounted again and was surprised how quickly it sipped up into the air, but then again, the teacher was a huge quidditch fan, so why shouldn’t she have experience on a broom herself. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>His thoughts soon returned to Harry, though, who apparently had disappeared in a way that wasn’t part of the game. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Professor, what’s going on? Where is Harry?” The wind made it hard for him to speak, ripping the words from his lips and taking them away with it, but he couldn’t wait. Something was off. But either McGonagall didn’t hear him, or she refused to answer. They were nearing the entry to the maze where everyone was still gathered. Considering the amount of time he spent in the maze, the flight back felt irritatingly short. It made him feel like it couldn’t have been that much time he had spent in there and yet it had felt like hours.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>McGonagall had already confirmed that Harry hadn’t shown up outside the maze, so he wasn’t surprised, that he didn’t hear any noises akin to celebration once they got close to the edge. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>They touched ground in front of the judges, who were awaiting them already apart from the crowd. Cedric could hear a sort of whisper going through the mass of students and other spectators once he got of the broom and out from behind Professor McGonagall, saying <em>It’s Cedric</em>, <em>It’s Cedric</em>. He didn’t care about them though and immediately stepped towards Dumbledore. Before he could speak though Ludo Bagman squealed joyfully and said to the other judges: “That means Harry Potter is the winner, we have a winner!”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Professor McGonagall quieted him with one of her looks and made to address Dumbledore herself, but Cedric was quicker: “Professor, I don’t understand! Where is Harry? He touched the Cup and was gone! Why didn’t anyone tell us it’s a Portkey and why isn’t he back here? I thought he was being transported here. Is there another task only for the winner? I...”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Before he could continue in his breathless questions Dumbledore held up one of his hands to interrupt him, although his eyes showed no sign of reprimand, only concern. “Gone? My boy, before I can answer any of your questions, I’ll have to ask you to tell me exactly what happened during your time in the maze, please. </span>
  <span>You say you saw Harry put his hands on the cup, is that right?” </span>
  <span>His eyes were locked on Cedric’s, urging him on calmly and firmly, letting him know that he took him seriously. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Hand.” Dumbledore looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “He only touched it with one hand. That’s not important though. Yes, I was there. We both were. And we...” he hesitated. Should he tell them how they had argued and ultimately decided to take it both at the same time? Would that be against the rules? Would they disqualify one or the both of them. That didn’t matter at all now though, did it? Something was wrong, so that stupid price may be damned for all he cared. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“We reached it together, at the same time. We couldn’t agree who should take the Cup, but Harry clearly won, because had it not been for his help, I wouldn’t have been there at all. But he didn’t want to hear of it so he had the idea we could both touch it at the same time, and both be winners. For Hogwarts, you see? But then I hesitated, and Harry touched it first and all of a sudden, he was gone. I first figured he would have been transported out of the maze, but something was strange about it all. I didn’t understand why no one came to come get me as well, after all, the tournament should have been over now, so I send up sparks in case they just couldn’t find me. I assumed I didn’t have to cross all the way back through the maze again.”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Cedric could hardly take a breath in between. It felt urgent to get out everything as fast as possible, but McGonagall interjected: “As you know, I flew directly towards Mr Diggory’s signal and I found him in the centre of the maze where the Cup had been set up, alone, neither the Cup nor Potter anywhere to be seen. “</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“I see”, Dumbledore said in response his piercing blue eyes not wavering from Cedric’s. “Cedric, was there anything else unusual you might have noticed while you wandered through the maze?”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Cedric hesitated, opening his mouth ready to speak. Harry had said Krum had been under the Imperious Curse when he had attacked him, so he should be save from prosecution, but he had a feeling you never knew with the ministry. He didn’t want to be responsible for sending Krum for a lifetime to Azkaban. Biting his lip, he meant to hold his tongue, but then he thought of Harry and saw his face in his mind’s eye and made up his mind anew. Cedric needed to find out what had happened to Harry. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Yes. Krum … he, he attacked me, in the maze. We crossed paths in there and all of a sudden, he attacked me with the … with the Cruciatus Curse, Sir. But Harry had heard me argue with Krum and … and my screaming, and he forced his way through the hedges that separated us from him and stupefied Krum. He saved me, Sir. He also recognized that Krum had been acting under the Imperius Curse. Harry …, he was the one who send up sparks for him, so he wouldn’t get attacked by any creatures, even though he had just used an unforgivable on me.“</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Cedric was still amazed at how Harry had insisted on protecting Krum, their adversary, how his generosity and good heart had extended to even him. It would have been more expected from Cedric himself, he was the Hufflepuff after all.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“That’s one of the reasons why I thought Harry should take the Cup and win. And now something apparently went really wrong and he’s gone, somewhere, and I left him alone, because I hesitated. Sir, what in Merlin’s name is going on?“</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Cedric fixed his eyes on Dumbledore’s with an intense feeling broiling in his veins. Then McGonagall spoke: “Did you plan this, Albus? Is there another task for the winner? Did you and the other judges work all this out?“</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>The old headmaster considered Cedric a second longer and then he turned his head and finally spoke, rising to his full height: “I’m afraid not, Minerva. It appears our young Harry, instead of being returned to the entrance of the maze, has been transported somewhere entirely different.“</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Where? “, McGonagall and Cedric demanded simultaneously.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“There is no way to be sure. Of course, there might just have been a problem with the Portkey. But most likely the same person responsible for entering Harry’s name into the Goblet of Fire in the first place, is also at the heart of his disappearance tonight. Someone, it seems, who is trying to hurt our dear Harry. “</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Cedric could feel all the warmth drain from his face. Someone wanted to hurt Harry? But why? And why would they go about it like this? Cedric’s thoughts reeled and he found it hard to grasp on to a single one.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>He had turned his eyes away from the headmaster, gaze becoming unfocused, trying to make sense of it all.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>If Harry had been taken by someone, what were they planning to do to him?</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Why would they want to hurt him? Even if the Prophet had turned against him and, with his participation in the tournament, a lot of the Hogwarts population, Cedric couldn’t believe that anyone wanted to truly hurt him.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Also, why go about it in such an obscure way? Any of the other champions might have reached the centre of the maze first instead of Harry and grabbed the cup first. Unless…</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Krum had attacked Cedric under the Imperius Curse, so someone was definitely tempering with the tournament.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“So, Harry was actually supposed to be transported here when he touched the Cup?” Cedric looked back at the headmaster. Maybe he could figure this out.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“That is correct, Cedric. I myself placed a touch-activated portkey charm on the Cup earlier today in my office. After, Professor Moody levitated the Cup personally across the grounds and to the centre of the maze, so the magic would only get activated once the winner came into contact with the cup.”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Well, that’s what happened. Harry touched it and was gone. But he didn’t end up where he was supposed to.”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>It wasn’t a question, though Dumbledore answered it anyway: “That is also correct. He was meant to arrive right at the entrance of the maze. As soon as that would have happened, we would have known to extract the other champions, which, under tonight’s circumstances would have only been you, seeing as Ms Delacour and Mr Krum had already been rescued.”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>At least that made sense now, why nobody had come to get Cedric, but whatever happened to Harry remained a mystery. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Cedric felt out of his depth once again. This entire tournament had made him feel inadequate and now this mess didn’t even seem to be part of the damn thing. His eyes wandering around, Cedric could see that the other adults didn’t seem to be able to lend any words of reassurance. McGonagall had followed their conversation with rapt attention, a look of concern and confusion in her eyes, that made Cedric shiver internally. If even she felt as unprepared for this… Dumbledore’s face had turned into a contemplative mask, even though Cedric thought he saw something calculating in his eyes. Cedric tore his own eyes from them, disconcerted.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Looking further, Cedric noticed the crowds of spectators, that had gathered in the stands around the entrance to the maze to watch the last task of the tournament and realized they had started to register that things weren’t going according to plan. He could see his parents that looked in his direction, but he couldn’t handle his father’s sure disappointment at him not winning the tournament, so close to the finish-line. So, he let his eyes wander further and next he made out the Weasley family, hard to miss with the large cluster of red hair glowing in the dimly lit quidditch pitch. And he saw Harrys friends: <em>Ron and Hermione</em>, his memory supplied, remembering from the now far away time of last summer, before the quidditch world cup. The boy was looking at Hermione, saying something, though she didn’t seem to be paying attention to him. She was looking intensely at Cedric, searching for answers, hoping for any signs from him. At the worried looks in their eyes he felt an ache in his throat that no amount of swallowing could get rid of. How was he supposed to explain to them, that he had let their best friend walk right into some unknown danger, all by himself, injured and with nothing but a Cup and his wand in hand? He had to turn his eyes away from her. He just couldn’t face them.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Someone was trying to get Harry away from here, probably away from Hogwarts.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>To hurt him.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>And if they would go to such lengths, entering Harry into the Triwizard Tournament …</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>What would they do to him?</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Cedric suddenly thought back to the moment Krum had hit him with the Cruciatus Curse. Never had he felt such pain, nor could he have ever imagined. Not even after seeing Moody’s spiders. It had felt like every single nerve in his body had been split, had been set aflame, muscles convulsing so hard he was surprised they hadn’t snapped his bones.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>And Harry had saved him from it.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Just thinking back, Cedric could feel his hands start to shake. What if they were doing the same to Harry, with no one there to stop it this time.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>„What are you saying Dumbledore? Surely you can’t mean that!” </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>That had been the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Functioning as a judge himself tonight, he had heard Dumbledore’s words, too. Fudge echoed Cedric’s desperate thoughts. How could he say something like that?</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Cedric felt like a weight had settled around his throat, atop his chest. His breathing came in short bursts and he felt like not enough oxygen was reaching his lungs. The images before him began to become unfocused but suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>„Cedric, look at me. I need you to stay focused.” Look at my eyes and focus on your breath.“</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>But he didn’t know how to. How was he supposed to breathe? Cedric felt like someone as strong as Hagrid was giving him a cold, crushing embrace.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>The pressure on his shoulders intensified: „Cedric, try to take in a deep breath and hold it for a second. Do it with me. In…. Hold …. And out. Again.“</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>The words hardly registered. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <em>
    <span>Breathe in, you need to breathe. Breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>There were so many voices. Where they inside his head or outside? </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <em>
    <span>Breathe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>He managed to focus on the eyes of the person in front of him. They were a really warm type of brown. Cedric managed to take in a slightly deeper breath and then another. He didn’t know for how long he looked at those eyes until he realized it was Professor Sprout who was trying to calm him down, it could have been minutes.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Thank you, Professor “, Cedric managed, after his breath had finally returned to a somewhat normal pace. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>When had his head of house joined the group at the entrance?</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Yes, very well, could we return to the matter at hand now?“ It was the minister who’d asked so impatiently. Fudge had been standing a bit off to the side, while Dumbledore had turned back to Cedric. McGonagall had also been focused on him, as Cedric now noticed. She was standing right next to him, with a concerned look on her eyes and said: „Maybe someone should accompany Mr Diggory to the see Madame Pomfrey, he’s been through a lot tonight and needs to be examined and rest.“</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>„No!“, said Cedric and Dumbledore at the same time and Cedric had never heard his headmaster sound so determined. Cedric looked at Dumbledore in surprise. He would have expected to have to fight them on sending him away.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Continuing to ignore the Minister, Dumbledore asked Cedric, urgency creeping into his voice: “Cedric, do you remember anything else, about the way Harry disappeared? Or about the maze? Anything, that could help us figure out what happened?”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>„Dumbledore! Will you please explain what is going on?“</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Cedric whipped his head to the side and noticed Fudge once more. He looked like a petulant child, who wouldn’t get their way, with his hands balled at his sides and his chin pushed forward. It seemed the Minister wasn’t used to being ignored. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Cedric?”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>That had been his head of house, Professor Sprout. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Anything else you remember?”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“N-no. I don’t think so.” It was hard to get the words out and his voice sounded slightly strangled.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Thank you, Cedric.” </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>With those words, Dumbledore gave one of his shoulders a squeezy and finally addressed the Minister with his full attention: “As I had informed you before, Cornelius, someone has put Harry’s Name into the Goblet of Fire, probably under the name of a fourth school, to ensure, that he would be the fourth champion competing in the Triwizard Tournament. And before you argue,“ Dumbledore continued with a hand raised to stop the Minister for interjecting, “I believe we can both agree, that no-one under the age of 17 would have been able to pass the age line I had drawn around the goblet.“</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Without thinking much about it, Cedric blurted out: “Harry really didn’t want to take part in the tournament. I didn’t believe him in the beginning either, but I am certain now. He wouldn’t have wanted to compete with students that are older and more experienced than he is. And he hated all the attention. “</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>They had all turned to him, Fudge with a look that showed Cedric, that he still wasn’t convinced, but Dumbledore directed a small but sincere smile at him, which encouraged him further.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Harry also stayed behind in the second task to make sure every hostage was safe, that’s not something someone who wanted to win the tournament would do.“ With a smaller voice and looking sown Cedric admitted: „At least that’s what I did.“</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“That’s all nice and well, but what does this all have to do with what’s happening tonight?“, Fudge didn’t look like he was buying any of this. A very strange and somewhat patronizing smile was drawn across his face.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Don’t you see Cornelius? Harry has been entered into the tournament as part of a long and obscurely devised plan. I am yet uncertain as to what the ultimate goal might have been. Either, Harry was supposed to get hurt or possibly die during any of the tasks, that had been set for students much more experienced than he is, or, and I believe tonight’s events suggest it so, to lead to exactly this moment. To take Harry away from Hogwarts and from its and my protection.”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <em>
    <span>…or possibly die</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Cedric’s breath hitched again and he was desperately trying to hold on to something, gaze flitting around, searching for something to anker himself. He was dimly aware that the adults continued to argue, Dumbledore and Fudge at the centre of it. McGonagall and Sprout were intently listening to what the headmaster was saying, standing close, while Ludo Bagman was almost bouncing on the balls of his feet. Was he excited about this? He didn’t even appear to listen. Maxime on the other hand was listening, she maybe even seemed concerned about the situation, while Karkarof, … Karkarof seemed <em>really</em> concerned, however, he seemed to be trying to fade into the background, clutching at his arm.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Cedric had no idea what to make of it all and he was getting more and more panicked. What if Harry wouldn’t return? What if they couldn’t find him?</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>He took a step back, but he had no idea where to go, what to do. He felt useless.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Cedric!”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Suddenly Hands grabbed him from behind, turning him around and he looked into the eyes of his father. Full of questions. Though Amos Diggory didn’t have any time to ask any of them, when Cedric’s mother wrapped her arms firmly around her son, holding on tight for long seconds.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Oh, thank Merlin, you’re okay!”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Suddenly she pushed him away from her and held Cedric at arm’s length to look him up and down.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Are you hurt? What happened? Did you get attacked? Why is everyone arguing?”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Cedric felt overwhelmed by the questions his mother fired at him. Maybe because they were almost the same ones, he was asking himself.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“I’m okay, mum. I’m not…I’m not hurt.”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Debora Diggory was looking up at her son, brow furrowed. Apparently, Cedric hadn’t sounded too convincing. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Are you sure? We should take you to Madame Pomfrey so she can look you over.”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Come on Cedric, we’ll have her take a look in her tent.”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>His mother tried to tug him along, taking hold of his elbow.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Cedric suddenly felt panicky again.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“N-no. No, we can’t leave. Harry…, it’s…, he’s…”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“What’s this now? I swear, that boy! Is he the reason you gave up?”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Cedric finally looked at his father, standing closely behind his mother, face pinched.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Amos!”, Debora Diggory exclaimed, the warning clear in her voice. Rarely spoke she in such a tone and it drew Cedric’s gaze back to his mother.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“What is it Cedric? You can tell us.”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“I…” </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>He swallowed; thoughts jumbled and unfocused. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“It’s okay, sweetheart, just take a deep breath. You were saying something about Harry.”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <em>
    <span>Harry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>The image of the other boy was back in his mind’s eye, looking back at him, emotions open and splayed upon his face. And with that, focus came back to his thoughts.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Yes, Harry. He’s missing. We had decided to take the win together for Hogwarts and both wanted to touch the Triwizard cup at the same time, but in the last second, I hesitated, and he touched it on his own and then the portkey activated and now he’s missing. And someone’s trying to hurt him, and I left him on his own, even though he helped me the entire time. He didn’t even want to do any of it.” Okay, maybe his thoughts weren’t entirely focused. Cedric could see the confusion in his parents’ eyes.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Dear, you’re shaking. I think we should get you to Madam Pomfrey. I’m sure Dumbledore and the Minister have got a handle on things. They’ll find Harry.”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“No! I need to stay. I have to! I…”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Cedric was aware that it didn’t really make sense for him to stay, there really wasn’t anything he could do to help here. And he was shaking, he noticed now that his mother had pointed it out. He remembered the feeling right after the Cruciatus had been lifted off him, leaving him shaking with the echo of it. Maybe he <em>should</em> get checked out by the medi witch.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>It just felt wrong to just leave. What if Harry came back? </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Cedric, come on, I’m sure the boy is fine.” His father had spoken and made to grab Cedric by the arm.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Cedric took a step back to avoid his father’s grasp and made to turn back to the group of teachers and officials, still discussing somewhere behind him. Before he could make a full turn, though, his eyes caught on movement just a few feet away from them. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>A shape had appeared out of thin air, falling to the ground with a thump. Something tumbled away from it towards Cedric.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>It was the cup, the Triwizard Cup. Without thinking, Cedric rushed forward, almost tripping, kicking the blasted Cup, but he ignored it.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Harry was lying on the ground. He had come back with the same Portkey and fallen into the grass, lying on his side.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <em>
    <span>Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods. Why isn’t he moving?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Cedric was beside him in an instant, rolling him on his back, unthinking and a sudden gasp came from the boy and Harry opened his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“Harry.” Cedric’s voice came out hoarse, barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>At the sound of his name, Harry turned his head in the direction of the voice that had uttered it and his eyes met Cedric’s. A shudder ran through his body deep into his bones when Cedric saw them. Blood vessels had burst and tinged them red, but this wasn’t what had caused such a reaction in Cedric. Harry’s eyes were filled with so many emotions, it was hard to identify them at all. Panic, fear, sorrow and longing, defiance, suffering.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Cedric felt like the blood in his veins was turning to an icy sludge.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>And yet, when Harry’s eyes met Cedric’s the emotions in them seemed to focus, at least for a moment. He blinked, seemingly straining to keep them open.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>“’edric.” His voice was a hoarse croak, barely audible.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>Harry was still clutching his wand in one hand, so, without thinking about it, Cedric wrapped his hand around Harry’s fist and squeezed it once.</span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>He croaked once again: “You’re okay.”  </span>
</p><p class="Text">
  <span>And then they pulled Cedric away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The night continues. Cedric gets brought to the hospital wing, but where is Harry?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to continue!!!<br/>Omg. This is incredible. Thank you so so much to everyone who left kudos or commented or bookmarked. You have no idea how incredible and motivating your words were. I am so happy that you liked my words! Awww!<br/>I didn't expect to continue this story, but all of you inspired me.<br/>So here is the next chapter for you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You’re okay.</em>
</p>
<p>Hands wrapped around him, around his arms, around his shoulders.</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re okay.</em>
</p>
<p>Someone pulled him to his feet and away. Away from where Harry lay. He didn’t know who it was. He didn’t know whose hands were on him.</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re okay.</em>
</p>
<p>Cedric lost sight of Harry once the hands had pulled him up and back. He was still looking at the same space where Harry had fallen onto the ground, but others moved in and blocked his view. He didn’t like that, he wanted to make sure Harry was okay. Something terrible had happened, Cedric was sure. The look in Harry’s eyes could not be mistaken for anything else. Whatever he had seen, wherever he had gone and whatever had happened to him, Cedric didn’t want to imagine it.</p>
<p>Yes, Cedric was okay, but was Harry?</p>
<p>“Cedric, come on. They’ll take care of him.” A voice spoke from behind him. It probably belonged to the hands pulling him further and further away. But he couldn’t say who it was.</p>
<p>Was he going into shock?</p>
<p>More and more figures surrounded the space in front of the entry to the maze. All that was left to see was one of Harry’s shoes. A black trainer, that had probably seen better days even before Harry went into the third task today. The foot in it didn’t move.</p>
<p>“Cedric, I really think we should get you to Madam Pomfrey. Please.” That had been a different voice. His mother he realized a moment later. His parents must have been the ones to pull him away.</p>
<p>“Come, darling, we’ll take you to Madam Pomfrey’s tent.” Again, his mother. Cedric didn’t move further, even though her tone had taken on a pleading edge. But Cedric couldn’t move, couldn’t look away from the cluster of people around Harry.</p>
<p>“I think she already left for the hospital wing with the other champions, Deb.” His father directed his next words at him, “Come, boy. We better get you there before they bring in Potter as well or Pomfrey will be all over him before she can check you out. Merlin knows he’ll get all the attention as usual.”</p>
<p>Amos Diggory had muttered the last part more to himself, but Cedric had heard him clearly enough. Annoyance rankled in him, pushing through his other emotions and the confusion and he finally turned to his father. Forehead creasing, he was ready to say something, to tell him to stop focusing so much on his reputation, but then his mother spoke.</p>
<p>“He’s right, dear. They’ll take Harry to the hospital wing soon, I’m sure. We should go now, so you can both get the proper care.” With that she pulled at Cedric’s right arm once again, and this time he let her lead him away. She was right, surely Dumbledore or McGonagall would make sure to take Harry to Madam Pomfrey, too. He had already been injured before he had taken the Cup and even though he’d been awake just now, Harry couldn’t have gotten better since Cedric last saw him in the maze. And what was there for Cedric to do to help anyway? He didn’t know a lot of healing magic. Certainly not more than the professors. So, he let his parents take him away.</p>
<p>Cedric didn’t take a lot of notice of his surroundings on their way to the hospital wing. The events of the last few hours kept playing in his head over and over. Hadn’t his parents been guiding him, he probably wouldn’t have made it there without falling flat on his face at least three times. He was still shaky, not only his arms and hands, but his legs as well. This of course led him to think back on the moment Victor had used the torture curse on him. Which in turn led back to Harry saving him.</p>
<p>They’d bring Harry to the hospital wing, too, and Cedric could check if he was okay then. It was the least he could do.</p>
<p>Cedric finally looked up from his feet once they crossed the threshold to the hospital wing and the first of the beds came into view. His eyes were drawn to a small group of people surrounding a hospital bed. Looking closer Cedric thought he recognized Victors family speaking to Madam Pomfrey. He couldn’t make out Victor who must have been the one in the bed. He hurried to look away from them. For one, he didn’t want to intrude on the family, but he really didn’t want to see the other champion right now.</p>
<p>How where you supposed to look at someone who tortured you under the Imperious Curse?</p>
<p>So, Cedric let his gaze drift across the room to Fleur and her family. The only female champion was sitting up in her hospital bed and cradling her younger sister to her chest, whispering to her. The little girl was clutching Fleur’s midriff like her life depended on hit, while their parents stood close to the bed. Gabrielle must have been really scared for her sister. Cedric, too, was glad Fleur seemed okay. He had heard her scream while he was still running through the maze.</p>
<p>The rest of the hospital wing was empty. No Harry, yet. Cedric tried to swallow, but his mouth and throat were dry like sandpaper. Logically, he knew that Harry couldn’t have already gotten here, but that didn’t stop him from searching the beds for him.</p>
<p>At his side, his father cleared his throat pointedly, probably to get Madame Pomfrey’s attention. The Hogwarts matron turned her eyes away from the Krums, but didn’t interrupt what she was saying. Her eyes fell on Cedric, inspecting him from afar and then nodded. Eyes back to the Krum family she finished up whatever she was explaining to them and called them to a free bed a bit further back. “Sit down right here Mister Diggory.”</p>
<p>It took Cedric a moment to realize she was talking to him. With his father next to him, he had automatically assumed she was speaking to him, even if Cedric himself was the patient. Hesitantly he pulled himself up onto the edge of the bed. It felt strange to sit on the bed in front of both his parents, almost like he was a little boy again after he’d done something wrong.</p>
<p>“I’m going to perform a general diagnostic spell on you in a moment. Before I do that, can you tell me if you’re in any pain or if there is anything else I need to know?” Madam Pomfrey was directing her words directly at him, not at his parents, which was nice. They had to make room for her, and it countered the weird feeling of being back in his childhood bedroom.</p>
<p>Cedric shook his head in answer, but also to prepare for the tingling feeling of the diagnostic spell and to keep focus of the here and now. Madam Pomfrey had had to use the spell on him before once or twice after he’d sustained some injuries during Quidditch practices and once after he’d gotten a particular nasty Bludger to the knee during a Ravenclaw match.</p>
<p>The matron swished her wand in a practiced and exact line from his feet to the top of his head, leaving the expected tingling in her wake. Cedric remembered from his other visits, that any area of his body that was injured would emanate a red glow, the shade of which would depend on the severity of the injury. He knew he probably had quite a few scrapes and bruises, maybe even some burns from the Blast-Ended Skrewts. So, he expected a few places to light up. What he didn’t expect was his entire body starting to glow in a bright shade of crimson.</p>
<p>“What…” Madam Pomfrey seemed stunned for a second, but after that she moved into action. “I will have to perform another more specific spell, Mr Diggory.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with him?” Debora Diggory’s eyes moved from Cedric to Madam Pomfrey and back again. The matron did not give her a reply and instead moved her wand across Cedric’s body once again. She didn’t utter any incantation, but there was no tingling this time. The crimson glow remained though. Cedric studied it more closely now. Even his fingertips were lit up in it. Nothing seemed to change because of the spell though. It must have told Madam Pomfrey something however, because she emitted a small gasp.</p>
<p>Cedric looked back up at her and was met with a horrified look. She seemed to remember her training though and schooled her expression once more before she turned to his parents.</p>
<p>With calm professionalism she said, “Could you give us a moment of privacy please?” Cedric had not expected that. Neither had his parents, it seemed. They looked taken aback, his father opening his mouth to speak, but Madam Pomfrey headed him off, “There is no need for concern, your son is going to be completely fine. I would merely like to give him some space while I treat him.”</p>
<p>Cedric had no idea what was going on. Why would he need space? Not that he minded the sentiment. He had no idea what was going on and his parents hovering around him, didn’t do anything to clear his mind.</p>
<p>Amos and Debora Diggory hesitated. Cedric’s mother gave him a look, questions etched into the lines on her face, as if she could read what was wrong on his face. He tried to give them a reassuring smile, but it felt strained and he didn’t think it did much to assuage their worries. After another moment of hesitation, however, they did move back to the entrance of the hospital wing. Somehow the closed doors reminded Cedric of why he had agreed to come here in the first place and let his eyes survey the room.</p>
<p>Still no Harry.</p>
<p>“Mr Diggory, have you experienced any twitching or shaking in your extremities?”</p>
<p>Cedric turned his attention back to Madam Pomfrey. How had she known? He wasn’t shaking right now, hadn’t since he entered the hospital wing, he thought. Instead of answering her question, he asked, “Why did you send my parents away?”</p>
<p>“I’ve learned over my years at this school, that students often feel more comfortable speaking to me on their own and not in front of their teachers or parents.” She gave him a knowing look. “Also, since you are of age, I would technically need your consent to tell anyone else about your personal health.”</p>
<p>Cedric was unsure how to interpret that. Did she think his parents had done something to him? But she must have known he’d just come from the third task.</p>
<p>“How did you know about the shaking?” he asked, thus answering her initial question.</p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey considered Cedric for a moment before she answered, “It has been almost fifteen years since I saw those readings to my diagnostic spells, so it took me a moment. But, the consequences of the Cruciatus Curse are not something you easily forget, Mr Diggory.”</p>
<p>Cedric’s breath hitched in his throat at her words. He hadn’t known that the curse would leave such traces. It took him some effort not to look over to where the Krum family was still gathered around Victor’s bed.</p>
<p>“That curse attacks your brain as well as your nerves, which is why your entire body signalled damage.”</p>
<p>Understanding, Cedric only nodded his head.</p>
<p>“Now, can you tell me how long you’ve been under the curse?”</p>
<p>Cedric thought back to the moment he got hit with the curse, struggling not to flinch. At the time it had felt like it would never end, so he had a hard time to determine how long it had actually been.</p>
<p>“I’m … not sure. I don’t think it was too long, but you’d have to ask Harry. He saved me.”</p>
<p>“Potter?”</p>
<p>Cedric nodded in answer and was surprised at Madam Pomfrey’s expression. It seemed proud and exasperated at the same time. What she muttered next, solidified that impression, “Of course. That boy, always out to save everyone around him.”</p>
<p>Cedric felt a small smile curl his lips. That was somewhat along the lines of his own thoughts earlier in the night. Then he remembered that he still didn’t know if Harry was alright and his smile vanished again.</p>
<p>“No matter, I should still have enough of the nerve recovery potion in store. Thankfully I haven’t had to use it in a long time,” Pomfrey said.</p>
<p>She swished her wand once more, accioing the potion. A small potion bottle came flying out of her office into her hand, bright blue liquid sloshing around inside. When she went to pour him some into a goblet, she took from the nightstand, Cedric blurted out, “Whait!”</p>
<p>Surprised, Madam Pomfrey hesitated and looked at him inquiringly.</p>
<p>“Harry might need some, too. I don’t know what exactly happened, but I think it was bad. I don’t know why they haven’t brought him here yet. Just … just don’t use it all on me.”</p>
<p>Pomfrey gave him a surprised look. “Don’t worry, there should be enough here for the both of you. But thank you,” she added with a smile. “That is very kind of you, to consider Mr Potter.”</p>
<p>Cedric could feel himself blushing at her words. Though you probably couldn’t tell with the red glow, that still emanated from his entire body.</p>
<p>“Now,” she continued as she poured, “will you tell me, who did this to you?”</p>
<p>And just as quickly as he had felt the heat rising to his face, it rushed back out.</p>
<p>“They were under the Imperious Curse, actually, so I don’t know who was truly behind it. But the headmaster already knows.”</p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey turned an incredulous gaze toward him and said admonishingly, “Two Unforgivables in one night. I told Albus this tournament was a bad idea! Here.” She pressed the goblet with the shiny blue liquid into his hand. “This will prevent your nerves from acting up and also sooth them.”</p>
<p>Cedric gave the liquid an appraising look, but then downed it without further hesitation. He wanted this whole deal to be over with. The taste was bittersweet and it felt thinner than water in his mouth which was incredibly strange. As soon as he had swallowed it down, he felt a sort of calming effect come over his body. He hadn’t realised what a difference it made, to have his nerves frayed and misfiring.</p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey nodded approvingly and finally cancelled the diagnostic spell, extinguishing the red glow all over his body. But she didn’t seem to be finished yet. Once more she moved her wand across him from toe to head. This time however only a few individual areas lit up and she said, “I would like to heal those other injuries now, is that alright?”</p>
<p>Once more, Cedric simply nodded. He needed this to be over quickly, so the matron was free for when Harry finally came into the hospital wing. He looked to the door again, but all he saw were his parents, there heads bend together, talking.</p>
<p>While Madam Pomfrey used her wand to heal all of his smaller injuries, Cedric tried to discern, what his parents were talking about. It almost looked like they were arguing. His mother had her arms crossed in front of her and was talking to his father. While she spoke, Amos had his arms pressed to his sides and his gaze was turned downward.</p>
<p>“There you go. This should be the last of them.”</p>
<p>Cedric looked back at Madam Pomfrey as she straightened up and took the bottle of nerve healing potion from the nightstand. His parents seemed to sense that she was finished as well, because they came rushing back to his bed.</p>
<p>“Is everything alright? Does he need anything?” To Cedric’s surprise, it had been his father speaking in a rushed voice.</p>
<p>“Your son will be fine. I would like to keep him here for the night so he can properly rest before he returns to his house.” To Cedric she said, “I’ll be back later to give you a bruise healing cream for the last of your smaller injuries. You’ll be right as rain.”</p>
<p>She started to move away, but then hesitated. With a furtive look toward his parents, she addressed Cedric once more, “I think you might find it helpful to speak to someone about what you went through this evening. Such experiences can leave a lasting impression on the mind. Should you choose to do so, my door is always open, Mr Diggory.”</p>
<p>Avoiding the eyes of his parents, Cedric tried to give the matron a grateful smile and replied, “Yes, thank you.”</p>
<p>With a nod, Madam Pomfrey walked away and left for her office. Once she was gone, Cedric turned to his parents. Both of them were looking at him with uncertainty in their eyes. His father was the first to speak, “All right there, boy?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry. Madam Pomfrey took care of everything.”</p>
<p>“You sure? What was that potion she gave you?”, his mother wanted to know.</p>
<p>Cedric really didn’t want to tell them about the Cruciatus Curse. For one, he didn’t want to talk to them about it, at least not right now. They were sure to be besides themselves with worry and questions. And he also didn’t want to have to explain it, with Victor just a few beds over. His father might actually pull his wand on him right here in the hospital wing, his mother, too, maybe. So, he decided to bend the truth just the tiniest bit.</p>
<p>“Just something to calm my nerves. And the rest she took care of with her wand.”</p>
<p>He extended his arms a little and added, “Good as new.”</p>
<p>The effect was a bit dampened by his dirty and tattered clothing. With his arms still extended, he could actually make out some places where the fabric had been singed off. He let his arms sink again and rested them at his sides.</p>
<p>His mother must have had similar train of thought.</p>
<p>“Let me take care of that.”</p>
<p>She took out her wand and with a few Reparos pointed at his shirt and trousers, the outfit looked a bit better – still dirty, but whole at least.</p>
<p>“Thank you, mum, but I could have taken care of that myself.”</p>
<p>“I know, honey. But it’s been a long day and I like to feel useful.” She gave him a soft smile.</p>
<p>Of course, Cedric knew that already. He had inherited that trait from her after all. Probably one of the reasons he had ended up in Hufflepuff.</p>
<p>He stole another glance toward the door, but there was still no sign of Harry, so he tried to return his mother’s smile. He must have painted a pitiful picture though, judging from her creased forehead and thinly pressed lips.</p>
<p>“You should lie down and rest, honey,” she said. “But maybe get cleaned up first.”</p>
<p>Actually, Cedric would have appreciated a long shower, maybe even a bath, but he didn’t want to abandon his post, so he settled for cleaning charms for his body and mouth. Refreshed he allowed his mother to push him fully into the bed. He remained above the covers though and refused her offer to transfigure his clothes into pyjamas.</p>
<p>“I know, I know. I am aware, that you are quite capable at transfiguration,” she allowed.</p>
<p>“Your mother just wants to make sure you’re comfortable,” his father butted in.</p>
<p>Before Cedric had to explain why he needed to stay clothed, at least until Harry was <em>finally</em> in a hospital bed himself, he was saved by a high bitched voice, calling his name.</p>
<p>“Cedric!”</p>
<p>To his surprise, Cho was running straight toward them.</p>
<p>“Hey, Ch - <em>umpf</em>.”</p>
<p>Cho had thrown her arms around his neck quite forcefully.</p>
<p>“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she said pulling back. “No one knew what was going on with all the commotion and then you were gone all of a sudden and I hadn’t seen where you went.”</p>
<p>Cedric looked from her to his parents and back.</p>
<p>“Um, yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry. My parents took me to see Madam Pomfrey and she sorted me out, as always.”</p>
<p>How had he not noticed her enter the hospital wing? Cho seemed to finally realize that his parents were standing right on the other side of the bed and pulled back fully, blushing slightly.</p>
<p>Cedric could tell from the way his father raised his eyebrows suggestively at him, that he was about to embarrass him, so he tried to head him off before it was too late.</p>
<p>“Mum, Dad, this is … my friend, Cho Chang.”</p>
<p>All eyes turned to him, as he spoke, his parents with curiosity, Cho’s, however, betrayed the hurt she felt at being called a friend. She tried to hide it, but it was there.</p>
<p>“Mr and Mrs Diggory, nice to meet you. Sorry to barge in like that. I was just so worried about Cedric.”</p>
<p>Cedric hadn’t told his parents about Cho, he hadn’t seen the need to. They had only gone to Hogsmeade twice since the Yule Ball and had spent some time together around the castle. Maybe shared a few chaste kisses here and there, but he wasn’t going to tell his parents about that. With the tournament going on and schoolwork, there hadn’t been much time to date.</p>
<p>“Lovely to meet you as well, Cho,” Cedric’s mother returned.</p>
<p>Cedric thinks they are about to shake hands across his bed, but in that moment, Snape burst through the doors to the hospital wing and Cedric sat up immediately, expecting to see Harry brought in. But Snape, appeared to be alone and marched straight towards Madam Pomfrey’s office once a cursory eye around the wing told him she wasn’t out here.</p>
<p>After only a minute the both of them emerged once more. While Snape made for the doors directly, Pomfrey turned to the Delacours and the Krums.</p>
<p>“If your families are willing to escort you, you may return to your usual accommodations.”</p>
<p>With that she followed Snape, grabbing a giant bag from a side table near the door.</p>
<p>
  <em>Was she going to see Harry? Why wouldn’t they just bring him here? Was he in such bad shape, that he couldn’t be moved?</em>
</p>
<p>Cedric followed her with his eyes until she disappeared through the door. His mind unbiddenly conjured up images of her returning with Harry’s lifeless body floating behind her. But that couldn’t be. He had seen Harry just a little while ago, and he hadn’t been okay, but he hadn’t looked like he would…</p>
<p>His father’s voice kept him from finishing that thought.</p>
<p>“Cedric, you never mentioned your … friend here.” He said in a way that left no doubt that he was convinced Cho was more than just that.</p>
<p>Leaning back on his bed, Cedric noticed the concerned look that had returned to his mother’s eyes. In an attempt at calming her, he tried to seem as casual as possible.</p>
<p>“Yeah, um, I guess I was focused on the tournament and school. I didn’t have much time for anything else this year.”</p>
<p>“Uh-hu,” was his father’s only reply.</p>
<p>Gods! Sometimes he was just such a <em>dad</em>.</p>
<p>“Cedric worked really hard this year,” Cho chimed in.</p>
<p>Cedric gave er a quick smile. He was grateful for her help, even if he didn’t want to have this conversation in the first place.</p>
<p>“So, what happened in the maze then? If you worked so hard, what made you give up before you could get the Cup. Must have been pretty bad in there.” Amos Diggory’s tone wasn’t dripping in disappointment as Cedric would have expected – maybe that had to do with the discussion they seemed to have had earlier – but that didn’t keep him from cringing internally. Suddenly he would have loved to go back to talk about his supposed ‘friendship’ with Cho.</p>
<p>Debora Diggory must have noticed Cedric’s discomfort, because she elbowed her husband in the side.</p>
<p>“Ow! What? I’m just curious. I mean the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champions gave up, too, so there must have been some pretty scary stuff in there. I should know. My department had to handle getting the Sphinx in there into the country.”</p>
<p>Cedric hadn’t even seen a Sphinx in there. He wondered if Harry had come across it.</p>
<p>“I didn’t give up, Dad.” Before his father could counter, Cedric added, “I would prefer not to talk about it right now.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Cedric. You can take your time. But you heard Madam Pomfrey, at some point you should talk about what happened, even if it was scary,” his mother allowed.</p>
<p>He gave her a grudging nod. She made it sound like he was a frightened child, but he was grateful for the reprieve, nonetheless.</p>
<p>The conversation stilled after that for a while, Cho smiling awkwardly at his parents and Cedric cringing some more on the inside.</p>
<p>He noticed they were the only ones still in the hospital wing, the other champions and their families already gone. Cedric figured, if he could get his parents and Cho to leave, too, maybe he could sneak out and go look to see what was going on with Harry.</p>
<p>He went ahead with that idea and feigned a huge yawn. Turns out he didn’t really have to fake it. Halfway through, his false yawn turned into an actual one that threatened to crack his jaw, the strain of the first task making itself noticed.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should let you get some rest,” his mother suggested.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think that would be best. I’m really tired and it’s getting late, you should be getting home.” Cedric feared he sounded a bit too eager in his reply, but they didn’t seem to notice anything.</p>
<p>His mother went ahead and gave him a tight hug, while his father patted his leg.</p>
<p>“We’ll see you next week at Kings Cross. But write to us if you need anything.”</p>
<p>“Sure. But I’m fine, Mum, really.”</p>
<p>They said their goodbyes and looked expectantly toward Cho. The message was clear.</p>
<p>Cedric could tell she was struggling not to blush, but failed when she leaned down and kissed him on the check.</p>
<p>“Bye Cedric. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Bye.” Cedric could tell he was blushing himself. But mostly because his parents were right there looking at them. It wasn’t like they hadn’t ever kissed before. He had kissed her goodnight on the check after the Yule Ball, but it hadn’t happened much after. Why did she have to do that in front of them?</p>
<p>Thankfully his parents didn’t say anything, even if their eyebrows spoke volumes. <em>Friends, you say?</em> <em>You sure about that?</em> they seemed to tease.</p>
<p>Cho seemed to want to get out quickly now. “Goodbye Mr and Mrs Diggory. Lovely to meet you,” and with that she hurried out of the hospital wing.</p>
<p>His father smirked at him, but thankfully didn’t say anything to him. Probably fearing another elbow to the side from his wife. Her smile was much more pleasant, and she only wished him a goodnight and then took his father by the arm and they both left.</p>
<p>Dropping his head heavily onto the pillow, he groaned. Merlin, Cedric could already tell, he would have to endure a load of questions from them during the first week of summer break.</p>
<p>He didn’t wallow on that prospect for long though. The hospital wing was empty now except for him and once more he tried to figure out what had happened to Harry, why he hadn’t been brought up from the grounds yet. Had it not been way past dark outside and were the windows of the hospital wing not facing a completely different direction, Cedric would have tried to look out and check what was going on.</p>
<p>With no clue about how much time had passed since his parents had brought him to the hospital wing, he had no idea how long it had been since Harry’s return either.</p>
<p>Certain his parents would have enough of a head start, he was about to get out of the hospital bed, when he suddenly heard noises drifting in through the doors his parents had left open. A moment later he realised they were coming closer, so he stayed put, but remained upright on the mattress.</p>
<p>Soon he could make out different voices, but not what they were saying. Anticipation curled inside his stomach, tightening his abdomen.</p>
<p>A body floated into the room through the open doors and Cedric curled his fingers into the sheets beneath him, a strangled gasp catching in the back of his throat.</p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey came in behind the body, her wand pointed at it. Behind her several redheads and one darkhaired figure filed into the room, closing the doors behind them. The voices he’d heard had belonged to them.</p>
<p>The breath caught in Cedric’s throat still wouldn’t be released. He returned his eyes to Harry’s body.</p>
<p>Then he realized, it couldn’t have been him. The body was dressed all wrong and too large. Someone else must have been injured instead.</p>
<p>Cedric didn’t recognize them at first, until Madame Pomfrey lowered them onto a bed on the other side of the room and the face came into view for a moment.</p>
<p>Professor Moody. But he looked all wrong. Gaunt and with tufts of hair missing. After a moment, Cedric noticed he was also missing his magical eye and his artificial leg.</p>
<p>
  <em>What was going on at Hogwarts tonight?</em>
</p>
<p>Before he could watch any closer, Madame Pomfrey swished her wand and a curtain closed around her and her new patient.</p>
<p>“He isn’t here. Why isn’t he here, Hemione?”</p>
<p>Cedric turned to the group of people, that had followed Madame Pomfrey. It had been the youngest Weasley brother asking the question. Hermione didn’t answer him at first, instead looking around as if to make sure she didn’t overlook Harry anywhere. Obviously his two best friends must have come up here to look for him. With them were the Weasley matriarch and a young man who must have been one of her already graduated sons. Cedric remembered seeing him this morning, when he came along to visit Harry before the third task, but he couldn’t remember his name.</p>
<p>“We’ll wait for Madam Pomfrey to take care of Alastor and then I’m sure she’ll be able to tell us more about where Harry is,” Mrs Weasley tried to reassure everyone.</p>
<p>She was wringing her hands though and a tremor in her voice betrayed her worries. Her older son seemed to notice this and took her restless hands in his and said, “He’ll be fine, Mum. You know Harry, he’s strong, he’s proven it before.”</p>
<p>This didn’t seem to calm her too much, because she said, “Yes, but he shouldn’t have to! I thought everyone was going to be save this year.”</p>
<p>Cedric thought she might have been about to cry, so he looked away as not to pry. Instead, he turned back to Harry’s two best friends. Hermione was making straight for his bed, determination clear on her face. Ron, looking from the back of her head to Cedric, seemed unwilling to follow, but after a moment he squared his shoulders and started over as well.</p>
<p>“Hello Cedric, I’m Hermione, and this is,” she gestured in the general direction of her friend, who came up behind her.</p>
<p>“Ron, I remember. You’re Harry’s friends.”</p>
<p>“Yes, do you have any idea what’s going on? We came here to look for him. Has he been to the hospital wing?”</p>
<p>Her tone was steady, but her eyes shone with the concern she had for her missing best friend.</p>
<p>Ron was looking at Cedric expectantly, lips pressed together tightly.</p>
<p>Cedric admired how much they cared for their friend. He was tempted to think about how the only one who had shown up to check up on him had been Cho. Before he could worry about his house’s disappointment though, he pushed the thought away.</p>
<p>He knew he owed the people before him an explanation, but he had difficulty forming the words. Where should he start? They probably cared most about where Harry was, he was wondering the same after all.</p>
<p>“He hasn’t been here. I thought they would bring him here, after the Portkey took him back, but not so far.” His mouth went on without much regard for his brain after that. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left him alone. I only hesitated for a second when we were going to take the Cup and then it was too late, and he was gone. And then he came back, and I left <em>again</em>. I just thought there wasn’t much I would be able to do and the professors would take care of him.”</p>
<p>Finally snapping his mouth shut, Cedric looked at their uncomprehending faces. Ron’s eyebrows had wandered so far up his forehead, they threatened to meet his hairline.</p>
<p>“Sorry, that probably made more sense in my head.” He hesitated, trying to bring order to his thoughts. “Harry and I both reached to Cup at the same time and decided we should take it together, as a shared win for Hogwarts. He helped me out in there a lot, and I wanted him to take it on his own, but he wouldn’t hear of it.”</p>
<p>At that a tiny exasperated but fond smile flited across both their faces. Cedric shouldn’t be surprised that they expected such behaviour of Harry.</p>
<p>Cedric continued onward, “But then when we both went to grab the Cup, I hesitated for the smallest moment and Harry was the one to touch it first. I don’t know why I hesitated. I was just looking in his ey-” Cedric wrangled his mouth shut before he could finish that sentence.</p>
<p>“Um, anyway, he touched to Cup first and just disappeared.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, he disappeared?” Hermione asked.</p>
<p>“The Triwizard Cup was a Portkey and when Harry touched it, it activated and before I could touch it along with him, he was gone.”</p>
<p>Cedric had to look away. He still felt bad for messing up and leaving Harry to his fate.</p>
<p>“But where did he go? How did he come back?” Ron had spoken to him for the first time.</p>
<p>Eyes moving back to them, Cedric tried to steel himself to relay the rest of what he knew. Over Ron’s shoulder he could see that the remaining two Weasleys were listening in on their conversation, too.</p>
<p>“I don’t know where he went. Apparently, the Cup was meant to bring the winner out of the maze, but we had no idea it even was a Portkey. Dumbledore thinks that whoever entered Harry into the tournament, must have tampered with it.”</p>
<p>“Then how did he get back here?” Hermione inquired.</p>
<p>“He must have come back the same way. When he appeared back at Hogwarts, he dropped the Cup and collapsed to the ground.”</p>
<p>“Was he okay? Do you know if he said anything when he came back?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Cedric.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re okay.</em>
</p>
<p>For some reason Cedric didn’t know, he didn’t want to tell them what Harry had said. But he also couldn’t lie. They had to know Harry had been awake.</p>
<p>“I… I don’t know. I think … I think something bad must have happened, but he only said m-my name and that I was okay. Like he was worried about me or something?”</p>
<p>Ron huffed at that, which caused Hermione and Cedric to turn their eyes on him.</p>
<p>“What? I just think that’s typical Harry. Always worrying about everyone else.”</p>
<p>Cedric wasn’t surprised. It fit with everything he knew about Harry so far. But now he needed his questions answered.</p>
<p>“So, do you know what happened after? The teachers crowded around Harry after that and I couldn’t see anything else and then my parents insisted I needed to see Madam Pomfrey.”</p>
<p>“We don’t really know,” Hermione admitted in a frustrated tone. “We were still in the stands and only saw a big commotion and Ron thinks he saw Professor Moody take Harry in the direction of the castle.” She looked towards the curtains, behind which said Professor was still hidden from view.</p>
<p>“But when we came up to the castle, we saw Madam Pomfrey take Madeye up the stairs and decided to follow her here. We have no idea what happened to him or Harry,” Ron finished for her.</p>
<p>Cedric looked from him to Hermione to his own hands, trying to make sense of what they had told him. Why would Moody bring Harry to the castle and then end up in the hospital wing himself? Where was Harry? Why had no one else gone with them to make sure Harry was okay? He never should have agreed to his parents taking him to Madam Pomfrey. Not without Harry coming along with them.</p>
<p>He voiced some of his questions to Harry’s friends, but they seemed as confused as he was. All that was left, seemed to be to wait on Madam Pomfrey for answers, when, suddenly, Cedric remembered something.</p>
<p>“Snape came in here earlier to get Madam Pomfrey. He must have gotten her to help Moody.”</p>
<p>But that bit of information didn’t really change anything. It didn’t give them any clues on where to look for Harry. Snape could be all over the castle, too. Cedric started to feel itchy. He wanted to get out of this wing and start searching for Harry himself, so he said as much to them. They both widened their eyes in surprise.</p>
<p>“We won’t find Harry, if we just go running all over the castle. We have to wait for Madame Pomfrey and see what she knows,” Mrs. Weasley cut in. She and her other son had both come a bit closer to his bed, but seemed reluctant to shorten the distance any further.</p>
<p>“But I’m sure Harry would appreciate your concern for him. Especially after being competitors for the last year.” She gave him a warm smile, even though she must have still been just as worried as before.</p>
<p>Cedric blushed and simply nodded in reply.</p>
<p>They awkwardly waited a few more minutes and Cedric could feel everyone’s agitation grow with every passing moment. It was no wonder that when, finally, the curtains around Moody’s bed were pulled back, everyone started to speak at once and all that had been standing rushed at Madame Pomfrey, who was just stepping away from her patient.</p>
<p>They grouped around her before she could make it any farther than the middle of the big room, everyone bombarding her with questions. Madam Pomfrey’s face took on an annoyed expression and she probably wouldn’t have been able to understand a single one of their questions, let alone answer any of them. But before she could even attempt it, the doors to the hospital wing swung open, and everyone whipped their heads around.</p>
<p>The first person Cedric could make out was Dumbledore, who had been the one to open the great doors. And there, next to him, was Harry.</p>
<p>He looked like Cedric remembered him. His dark messy mop of hair was sticking to his temples and his clothes were torn, burnt and dirty. Cedric wasn’t certain, but he thought he saw dried blood on them. His outfit was mostly black, so he couldn’t tell for certain, but at least he was awake and on his own two feet. Harry’s expression, though, … Cedric couldn’t see into his eyes from so far away, but it reminded him of the first moment he saw into them after Harry had returned.</p>
<p>Cedric heard a muffled scream from Mrs Weasley and then, “Harry! Oh, Harry.”</p>
<p>It echoed the relief Cedric felt at finally knowing Harry was still here, still at Hogwarts. He was really back and Cedric hadn’t hallucinated the few seconds he had been at his side. The way his curled fist had felt underneath his own hand.</p>
<p>Before Mrs Weasley could get to Harry though, to probably wrap him in a bone crushing hug, the headmaster held up his hand and spoke, but Cedric didn’t turn his eyes away from Harry’s face. He wouldn’t risk him disappearing again.</p>
<p>“Molly, please listen to me for a moment. Harry has been through a terrible ordeal tonight. He has just had to relive it for me. What he needs now is sleep, and peace, and quiet. If he would like you all to stay with him, you may do so. But I do not want you questioning him, until he is ready to answer, and certainly not this evening.”</p>
<p>Cedric agreed, Harry should rest and get some peace and quiet. But shouldn’t Madam Pomfrey take a look at him first? What about the blood? Cedric was quite certain by now that it in fact was blood, that had stained Harry’s clothes.</p>
<p>Instead of suggesting just that, he heard Mrs Weasley admonish everyone else to give Harry some pace and quiet, as if it had been them rushing towards him.</p>
<p>So, Cedric prepared to tell Madam Pomfrey about the blood himself, when the woman in question, thankfully, entered his field of vision, saying she would have to take a look at him first.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Madam Pomfrey, Fawkes already healed me. I’m just really tired now.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Fawks? Who’s Fawks?</em>
</p>
<p>Cedric hadn’t realized he was speaking aloud until Harry turned his eyes on him for the first time.</p>
<p>“The headmasters phoenix. His tears can heal pretty much anything, and he used them to take care of my injuries. It’s actually the second time he’s done that for me.”</p>
<p>Harry almost smiled at the end of his explanation, but his voice was raspy and a bit quiet. He looked exhausted.</p>
<p>Cedric didn’t know what answer to give to that. He hadn’t had any idea the headmaster had a phoenix for a companion. But he was grateful for it, so he said the only thing that came to mind, “Oh. Then I’m glad he cried for you.”</p>
<p>A sudden high-pitched noise startled him, and he finally broke his gaze with Harry to look for the source. That was when he finally noticed the massive black dog at Harry’s side. It had been the one to emit the loud yip at Cedric’s words, like it agreed.</p>
<p>“Headmaster,” Madam Pomfrey began to ask, pointing at the great black beast, “may I ask –?“</p>
<p>“This dog will be remaining with Harry for a while,” said Dumbledore simply. “I assure you, he is extremely well trained. Harry, I will be back to see you as soon as I have met with Fudge.”</p>
<p>Cedric didn’t look at him as he left. His eyes were back on Harry, who seemed to sag a bit with relief at the prospect of lying down. He walked over to the bed closest to Cedric’s, only darting the quickest of peaks at Cedric himself, while he moved.</p>
<p>Madame Pomfrey handed him a set of Pyjamas, she must have conjured up from somewhere and then closed the privacy curtains around Harry and the bed. Once he pushed them back open, now in pyjamas, the Weasleys, Hermione and the giant dog carefully came closer.</p>
<p>Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley and asked, “Sorry, Mrs Weasley, but I don’t know many cleaning spells, yet, but I don’t want to get into bed like this. Do you think-?”</p>
<p>Before he could finish his question, Mrs Weasley took out her wand, saying, “Oh, don’t worry, dear.”</p>
<p>And a moment later Harry was able to climb into the bed without a stitch of dirt on him. Once he settled in, he looked over at Cedric.</p>
<p>Meeting his eyes, Cedric didn’t know what to say to him. There had been so many thoughts and questions turning around in his head before, but now there was nothing.</p>
<p>After a moment Harry broke the silence and asked, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>He asked it with such genuine concern, Cedric’s heart felt like it wanted to jump up and out his throat.</p>
<p>“Yes,” was all Cedric managed to say.</p>
<p>Harry smiled at him then.</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“What about you,” Cedric managed.</p>
<p>In answer Harry nodded. “Just tired.”</p>
<p>“You should go to sleep, Harry,” Mrs Weasley’s voice reminded them, suddenly making Cedric more aware of the other people around them.</p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey also had returned and handed Harry a goblet of Dreamless Sleep Potion. Before Harry drank a sip, he asked the matron about Moody.</p>
<p>“He’ll be okay. Now drink up.”</p>
<p>Cedric watched with everyone else as Harry took only a few sips of the potion, before his eyes drooped closed and his head hit the pillow. He would have spilled the rest of the potion, had Ron not moved and taken it from his hand so quickly.</p>
<p>With still no idea what had happened, where Harry had been, Cedric watched Harry’s features relax even further. Freckled hands moved in, to take off his glasses. Ron placed them on the nightstand next to the goblet.</p>
<p>He guessed it was okay for now, not knowing. Harry was here, in the bed next to his and okay. It would be enough for now. But Cedric would make sure to speak to him in the morning. After all, he still needed to tell him how sorry he was for making him face whatever happened alone.</p>
<p>Cedric watched as the giant dog leapt onto the foot of the bed and settled itself down between Harry’s feet, with its eyes to the door. With it guarding, Cedric felt like he might be able to rest, too, maybe sleep, but it was difficult to tear his eyes form the bed next to his.</p>
<p>While the Weasleys and Hermione were busy arranging some chairs that Madam Pomfrey had brought out, Cedric decided to finally transfigure his clothes for bed. He decided on some black and grey striped pyjama bottoms and a simple t-shirt. He blushed when the latter turned out in a very distinctive shade of green, not dissimilar to a certain pair of eyes. Hurrying to cover as much of himself with his blanket, Cedric hoped no one would notice and decided it would draw even more attention if he changed the shirt’s colour now.</p>
<p>While the visitors proceeded to whisper in low voices, Cedric dared a furtive look in their direction and was relieved that no one seemed to have notice his sleeping attire. They were all settled around Harry’s bed by now and didn’t pay him too much attention, however, they had left enough room between their beds and arranged the chairs in a way, that didn’t exclude Cedric entirely from the group. And it left enough room for Cedric to be able to check on Harry by just turning his head to the side. The other Hogwarts Champion was still looking peaceful in sleep. Cedric hadn’t seen Harry without his glasses before and he used the opportunity to study his features. Harry looked different without his glasses, older somehow. His long eyelashes rested against his cheeks and a little bump on the ridge of his nose was visible.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the light in the room was dimmed and a sliver of silver moonlight became visible, illuminating Harry’s dark skin, putting the whiteness of his lightning scar in bright relief. Cedric swallowed hard. For some reason he could feel his earlier blush that had just calmed down creeping up his neck once more.</p>
<p>Eyes still glued to Harry’s features like a sticking charm he took in the faint shadows Harry’s eyelashes now cast across his cheekbones. Next his gaze was drawn to the curve of Harry’s lips. Cedric remembered how dry and chewed out they had looked in the maze. Now they were all healed again, the lower lip fuller than the upper one and Cedric suddenly had an image of Harry biting it in his mind.</p>
<p>And with that image Cedric tore his gaze away, pushing the back of his head violently into the hospital bed’s pillow.</p>
<p>He wanted to sink into it as low as he could go, preferably into the mattress beneath. Cedric had no idea what was going on with his head, why it suddenly decided that was an image he needed in his mind’s eye.</p>
<p>A few deep breaths later and Cedric was able to calm his nerves somewhat. He didn’t dare to look and see if anyone had noticed his strange behaviour. Cedric was sure, Harry wouldn’t appreciate him staring at his sleeping face, so he decided he best try to get some sleep himself. So, he made a conscious effort to relax his body into the mattress.</p>
<p>Slowly, the whispered conversation around him drifted back into his awareness. Cedric, however, didn’t try to pay it any attention. He suddenly felt heavy, now that he had relaxed into the sheets. All the adrenaline and action of the day had left his limbs and he felt his eyelids droop. He couldn’t even be embarrassed about his vivid and unusual imagination anymore. With barely enough energy, Cedric turned his head to check one last time on the other bed.</p>
<p>Harry was still there and still asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you may have noticed, this will probably be much longer than I expected originally. I'll try to keep to a biweekly updating schedule I think. And just so you know, I'll probably keep the overarching plot from cannon for now. I have some cool ideas for Cedric and am excited to go for it.<br/>In the meantime, what are some good names for Cedrics friends?<br/>Come to my Tumblr or Twitter and talk to me about this story @MrQReads :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fudge comes by the hospital wing, giving Cedric a lot to think about, while he watches over Harry. The next morning they finally get to talk one on one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Early Update this week! Yay! Since I'll be a bit more busy next week, I decided to give you all an early update and will most likely be back with Chapter 4 two weeks from today.</p><p>And of course Thank You! to everyone who left Kudos and Comments! I love seeing and reading them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I believe Harry.”</p><p>Everyone turned around toward Cedric, at suddenly hearing him speak up for the first time. “I saw him disappear when he touched the Triwizard Cup and the Portkey didn’t take him where he was supposed to go. He didn’t turn up at the entrance to the maze until much later.”</p><p>Fudge had strange smile on his face. Cedric could hardly believe he was addressing the Minister like this. The man had turned up in the hospital screaming, waking up both Harry and him. Cedric had struggled to accept it hadn’t been a nightmare when they had started talking about Crouch, a Death Eater at school and You-Know-Who returning to a real body. He still couldn’t fully comprehend what Fudge and the professors were talking about. He had thought Crouch was missing, that’s what had been in the Prophet at least and now they were calling him a mad man for some reason and responsible for Harry disappearing. And when he had heard Harry had faced You-Know-Who, Cedric couldn’t help but stare at the back of Harry’s head. He might have been right there, but the thought made something inside Cedric crawl with despair. </p><p>Cedric looked to Harry again now. The other boy’s brow was still furrowed with anger, but his mouth had fallen open in obvious surprise. It seemed he hadn’t expected Cedric to support him like this.</p><p>“I believe you,” Cedric reaffirmed. It took a moment, but Harry nodded in thanks, closing his mouth again. Before he could say anything though, Fudge opened his own mouth once more.</p><p>“Yes, well, and that’s why you are prepared to believe he was brought somewhere to witness You-Know-Who return to the living?” He snorted derisively.</p><p>“Why would Harry lie about that?” Dumbledore asked.</p><p>Fudge looked between Dumbledore and Harry. His smile still in place. “You are prepared to believe the words of a murderous lunatic and of a boy who – well…”</p><p>Cedric didn’t know what he was implying, but it became clear once Harry spoke up. Fudge believed the words of the Prophet. He thought Harry was an attention seeking liar. The Minister even implied he couldn’t be trusted, because he spoke Parseltongue. Cedric had witnessed especially the younger Hufflepuffs freaking out in his fourth year, with the whole heir of Slytherin story. Back then Cedric hadn’t been sure what to think, but found it unlikely, that Harry was some kind of evil snake charmer. Seeing Harry in the tasks of the Triwizard Tournament and learning who he was, Cedric knew for certain, that speaking Parseltongue couldn’t be the sign of an evil magical.</p><p>“I have told the ministry before, Cornelius, Voldemort has delved into the realm of Dark Magic further than most could ever imagine. On the night he disappeared almost 14 years ago, he wasn’t alive enough anymore to truly die. After his own killing curse had rebounded on him, he remained out there, to bide his time until his eventual return,” Dumbledore tried to explain to the Minister.</p><p>Fudge shook his head. Cedric could already tell it was a lost cause. The Minister wouldn’t be swayed, too afraid of the reality they were talking about. In a way, Cedric could even relate. He didn’t like it very much, but it was understandable that Fudge wanted to remain in his simple little world where he got to manage a peaceful magical community. But Cedric had seen into Harry’s eyes after he had returned and knew he could have never made up a resurrected You-Know-Who. It was all real.</p><p>Dumbledore tried to make Fudge listen anyway. Harry named several Death Eaters who had been there, too. But the Minister brushed all of their arguments off and proceeded to leave the hospital wing. Before he was out the door he abruptly turned around with a disgruntled look on his face. He dropped a big sack of galleons on Harry’s bedside table.</p><p>“You’re winnings. There was supposed to be a ceremony, but I think we’ll skip that.” With those words he turned around and left the hospital wing, banging the doors on his way out.</p><p>Cedric’s head was spinning with all the new information. He wished he could speak to Harry on his own, to try to make sense of all of this. But Dumbledore didn’t give them the opportunity. He began barking out orders to the adults in the room, sending away Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall, and the oldest Weasley brother. Once they had left, something extraordinary happened that had Cedric gaping and Mrs Weasley screaming.</p><p>Dumbledore gave Cedric a calculating look and then addressed the giant dog, still at Harry’s feet. Said dog proceeded to jump from the bed to transform right in front of their eyes into a man. The escaped prisoner Sirius Black suddenly stood in their midst.</p><p>Cedric was dimly aware of Ron calming his mother, telling her it was okay. The headmaster reaffirmed those words by making the man shake hands with Snape. In his confusion Cedric looked to Harry, who was paying close attention to Black and Dumbledore, but didn’t seem at all surprised.</p><p>“Sirius,” Dumbledore was saying, “I need you to alert the old crowd at once, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus, you know who they are. Lie low at Lupin’s for a while. I will contact you there.”</p><p>“But –“ said Harry.</p><p>Cedric could hear the anguish in his voice, the sound of it making his bones ache. Clearly, Harry didn’t want Black to leave.</p><p>“You’ll see me again soon, Harry, I promise,” Black tried to reassure him. “But I need to go and do what I can. You understand, don’t you.”</p><p>Harry nodded, eyes downcast. “Yeah, of course.” He definitely wasn’t happy about it. Black gave Harry’s hand a brief shake and took off. Cedric didn’t know who Black was to Harry, but a handshake seemed kind of impersonal to him, considering that a moment ago he had been guarding Harry like a sentinel at his feet.</p><p>Next Dumbledore sent off Snape, but Cedric wasn’t sure what to do. With him gone, only Mrs Weasley, Harry, his best friends and Cedric were left before him. Dumbledore turned his gaze on Cedric and asked, “Cedric, you’ve been privy to quite a few secrets tonight. Can I trust you to keep them?”</p><p>Cedric swallowed. He was somewhat intimidated by the penetrating blue eyes peering at him over halfmoon glasses. It felt like they were boring into his brain.</p><p>“Ye – Yeah, you can trust me. I won’t tell anyone. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“You will be able to speak about it to others after I address the school. But even then, I must ask you to guard the secret of Sirius Black. He is an innocently accused man and very important to Harry.”</p><p><em>If he’s so important to him, why did you send him away while Harry obviously needs him</em>? Cedric almost wanted to ask. But he only nodded and said, “I won’t tell anyone.”</p><p>The headmaster took his leave shortly after. Once he was gone, Mrs Weasley turned her attention back to Harry and began fussing over him.</p><p>“Try to think of something else for a while. Try to think of what to do with your winnings.”</p><p>Harry, shaking his head said, “I don’t want that money. I never wanted to be in this tournament.” He turned to Cedric and continued, “You take it. You were supposed to win.”</p><p>“But you did. It’s yours,” was all Cedric could answer in return.</p><p>Harry held his gaze. Green eyes meeting grey ones. After a moment he said, “Thank you. For believing me. And for standing up to Fudge.”</p><p>“Didn’t do much good, did it?”</p><p>“Still. Thank you.” Cedric could tell Harry meant it. There was a lot left unsaid in those last two words. With half the school and the Prophet against him in this tournament, someone telling Harry they believed in him, was probably something special. Cedric wanted to tell Harry that he would always believe him from now on, that he was sorry he hadn’t in the beginning of the tournament, that everything was going to be okay. But all he managed was a small nod.</p><p>“Oh Harry.” Mrs Weasley moved in to give Harry a fierce hug, holding him close for a long time. Cedric could see his profile resting on her shoulder, while Harry held on tight. His face scrunched up and the agony of what had happened tonight was visible. Cedric wanted to look away, unsure how Harry felt about being seen like this. It wasn’t that Cedric thought it was an issue to be showing emotion, but he knew for some it was something very private. It took him some effort to tear his eyes away and he proceeded to hug his legs, resting his chin on his knees. He wished he could do something, anything to help Harry. But what was there for him to do. They weren’t really friends. They hadn’t ever really talked much outside the tournament.</p><p>Suddenly, a loud slap made Cedric jump and look up. Hermione stood by one of the moonlit windows her hands clasped in front of her.</p><p>“Sorry,” was all she said by way of explanation to them. Cedric looked over at Harry and Mrs Weasley who had pulled apart at the noise.</p><p>Mrs Weasley handed Harry the rest of his Dreamless Sleep Potion, saying, “Here, dear, drink this and go back to sleep. You need to rest after all that's happened tonight.”</p><p>Wordlessly, Harry took the goblet and downed it all. He was able to remove his own glasses this time and put them away before he sank into his pillows. Immediately, his eyes fell closed and he was back to sleep, breathing evenly.</p><p>“He’s going to sleep through the night now,” Mrs Weasley said quietly to herself. After a few more moments of watching him, she turned to Ron and Hermione. “You two should go to bed as well. It’s late and there’s nothing you can do here right now.”</p><p>“But Mom! We can’t just leave him here alone,” Ron argued. He clearly didn’t want to leave his friend out of his sight again. Cedric knew the feeling.</p><p>“He won’t be alone.” They all turned to look at him. “I’ll be here, too. I can tell him where you are when he wakes up and keep him company.”</p><p>Ron seemed unsure about Cedric’s offer, but Hermione nudged him with her elbow, hands still clasped together. “Come, Ron. We can tell Ginny and the twins he’s okay. They are probably all worried.”</p><p>“Alright. Thanks, Diggory,” Ron grudgingly agreed and followed Hermione after a quick goodbye to his mother.</p><p>Once they were gone Cedric turned his eyes to Mrs Weasley. She was watching Harry in his sleep, with a heartbroken expression on her face.</p><p>“Why is it always him? He’s been through so much already. He’s only turning 15 next month.” She wiped tears from the corners of her eyes. “Excuse me, it’s been a long night.”</p><p>Cedric wasn’t sure how to react. He settled for an insufficient, “Yeah, it has.” Resting his head back onto his knees he joined her in watching over Harry.</p><p>What he had heard tonight had made it clear he had no idea what Harry had been through, not just tonight, but all his life. Cedric knew only little of the true extent of Harry’s adventures. Sirius Black seemed to be part of those adventures, but how he had ended up being part of Harry’s life was beyond Cedric.</p><p>And then there was V –</p><p>He couldn’t even think the name without mentally flinching. And Harry had seen him, had faced him. Did Harry have to run from him? Had they fought? How did Harry survive? Cedric had no idea what the answers to these questions were. Would Harry answer him if he asked them? Or would he hate talking about it?</p><p>In any case, Cedric thought, Harry would most likely not want to talk to him about it… Remembering what Pomfrey had said, Cedric hoped Harry had someone to whom he would. Most likely Ron or Hermione. They seemed to care about him a lot, the way Ron hadn’t wanted to leave him here.</p><p>Trying to escape from his maudlin thoughts, Cedric addressed Mrs Weasley, “You can head home, too, Mrs Weasley. I meant what I said. I’ll keep an eye on Harry and keep him company.” He tried to sound reassuring.</p><p>Mrs Weasley looked over to him and gave him a warm smile, but Cedric knew it cost her to do so. “That’s very kind of you, Cedric. I’m sure Harry will appreciate it.” She looked back down at the darkhaired boy sleeping in the bed.</p><p>“I guess I should head home. Arthur will be starting to get anxious and Percy will want to hear about Crouch. Madam Pomfrey will certainly take good care of our Harry.” She gave Harry’s messy hair a gentle caress. Before she turned away, she asked Cedric though, “How are you feeling? Are you going to be alright alone here?”</p><p>“I’m fine. I’ll sleep soon, too. I’ll just wait until Madam Pomfrey returns.”</p><p>She nodded and said her goodbyes with another warm smile and her thanks for watching over Harry.</p><p>Once she was gone, Cedric laid down in bed, turning to his side, so he could keep watch over Harry like he had promised. After a while he felt his eyes droop, but he held out until Madam Pomfrey came back. She returned alone and carefully walked over to them.</p><p>“Has everyone else finally decided to let my patients rest?” she asked Cedric.</p><p>“Yes, I assured them I’d keep an eye on Harry,” he explained.</p><p>She nodded and telling him to go to sleep as well, she moved to pull the curtains around Harry’s bed. To Cedric’s surprise she only closed them around the other side and the foot of the bed, leaving the side between their two beds open.</p><p>As an answer to his questioning look, she said, “I think it’s long overdue for someone to look out for him.” It sounded like she didn’t mean just tonight.</p><p>After closing Cedric’s curtains as well, mirroring what she did to Harry’s, she left them, bidding Cedric a goodnight. So, Cedric returned to his task and kept on watching over Harry.</p><p>Even though he felt bone tired, it took a long time until Cedric drifted off to sleep, still facing the other bed.</p>
<hr/><p>Cedric woke slowly the next morning. The early morning sunlight that drifted through the windows of the hospital wing was blocked of somewhat by the curtains around his and Harry’s beds. First Cedric couldn’t tell where he was, missing the golden-yellow curtains of his bed in the Hufflepuff dorms. Realizing it wasn’t his bedroom at home either, he began to pay more attention to his surroundings. His brain began to put things back together and he remembered where he was. Cedric had never been a morning person, so it was a slow process. But once he recognized the hospital wing, the trickle of memories started to pick up and soon everything came rushing back.</p><p>With a start, he whipped his head around. He had been lying on his back, and therefore looking at the ceiling. Now, however, he was staring into the bespectacled eyes of one Harry Potter. The other boy was lying in his own bed, turned on his side, eyes opened wide like a startled unicorn’s.</p><p>“Hi,” Harry greeted him with a voice that sounded slightly strangled. He swallowed and Cedric’s eyes were drawn to his Adam’s apple.</p><p>“Morning,” Cedric greeted back.</p><p>During an awkward pause, Cedric could not make out any other sounds which must have meant Madam Pomfrey wasn’t out and about yet. Sitting up Cedric noticed how Harry’s eyes followed his movements. Too late he remembered the t-shirt he had transfigured in Harry’s eye colour last night. But it was no use hiding it now. His blanket had dropped to his lap and Harry had surely noticed already if he hadn’t last night. Avoiding Harry’s eyes for the moment, Cedric carded his hands through his hair, trying to smooth down the bedhead. It didn’t last long unfortunately, and he could only stall for so long. So, he decided to ignore the whole thing and turned his attention back on Harry.</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>“M’fine,” was all Harry said. He was sporting a deep frown that made Cedric doubt the validity of the statement. Looking around them, scratching his own spectacular bedhead, Harry continued to ask, “Did I miss anything after I took the potion last night?”</p><p>Shaking his head, Cedric replied, “No, nothing. Ron’s mother sent him and Hermione to bed and I told her I’d keep an eye on you and sent her home as well.” Harry wasn’t very pleased, judging from the deepening of his frown.</p><p>“I just figured it was late, and there wasn’t much she could do here. I’m sorry, I should have known, you didn’t want her to go,” Cedric tried to apologize.</p><p>“I don’t need anyone.” The harshness of Harry’s words made him recoil a bit. Seeing his reaction, Harry amended, “I don’t need anyone to keep an eye on me. I’m fine.”</p><p>Cedric didn’t know what to say to that. It actually had seemed like Harry could use someone to comfort him last night, the way he hugged Mrs Weasley. But he probably didn’t want to hear that.</p><p>“Um, yeah, of course. I didn’t mean to say you did. I just wanted to help.” When that didn’t soften the scowl on Harry’s face, Cedric added, “I like being useful. But I was actually kind of glad myself, not to be alone last night. I’ve never spent a night in here. And after what happened in the maze …”</p><p>Apparently forgetting his ire, Harry listened with a surprised expression. Deciding that was better than nothing, Cedric continued, “I mean, Madam Pomfrey treated me for what Krum did, so I’m all good, but I don’t know, I just can’t forget running alone through the maze, thinking about how much I just wanted the whole thing to be over. And then Krum used the Cruciatus Curse on me and you saved me, but I just can’t forget how it … felt.” He didn’t want to talk about how much it had hurt and how terrified it still made him feel. He hadn’t expected to talk about any of this so soon in the morning. But Harry had propped himself up on one elbow and was paying close attention to him. A thought struck Cedric and before he could stop himself, he asked, “Did he use it on you, too?” It was clear who Cedric was referring to. “Sorry, I didn’t – I shouldn’t have –“</p><p>But before he could finish Harry was already nodding, eyes moving away from Cedric as he did. Probably remembering what had happened.</p><p>For a moment Cedric felt frozen in place on his bed. He hadn’t wanted to make Harry relive last night. The thought of causing Harry any more pain seemed unbearable to him and it was what caused him to move. Before he could second guess himself, Cedric was already moving, throwing off the blanket fully and slipping out of his bed. But once he was standing at the other’s bedside he hesitated. Harry had whipped his head up at his sudden approach and Cedric couldn’t figure out why he had thought coming over here was a good idea. What was he supposed to do now? His instinct was to hug someone who was in pain, especially if it had been him that hurt them. But how could he be sure if it was okay with Harry to be touching him. They weren’t even friends.</p><p>He watched his own hand slowly reaching out, hovering for a moment over Harry’s forearm. When the other boy didn’t pull away, Cedric let his hand move the rest of the way. He felt Harry tense under his hand, but he still didn’t pull away. When Cedric looked up, Harry was still looking at his hand on him.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Cedric hated how those words sounded out of his mouth. They didn’t convey at all how he felt.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it,” Harry said, still not looking at Cedric, but moving his eyes away from where they were joined together.</p><p>“You don’t have to. I just – ugh, Merlin. I’m usually not such an idiot.” The exasperation was clear in his own voice, but it seemed to lighten the mood a bit, because Harry finally looked at him with a neutral expression.</p><p>It reminded Cedric of the moment he had looked into Harry’s eyes before he left him to face You-Know-Who on his own.</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t come with you. I didn’t mean to let you take the Portkey alone. Had I known what was going to happen – Gods, I can’t imagine what you went through, and I just stayed behind and let you go alone to face <em>him!</em> I only hesitated for the smallest moment and then you were gone, and I didn’t know what was going on. It felt wrong the moment the Portkey took you away and then Dumbledore said someone was going to hurt you and I just felt so useless. I –“</p><p>“Cedric!” He snapped his mouth suddenly shut, Harry’s words bringing him back to himself. Suddenly he noticed Harry’s other hand was resting on top of his own. He hadn’t even noticed, while he had been talking himself into a tizzy.</p><p>Looking back up at Harry, Cedric couldn’t decipher the severe expression he was wearing.</p><p>“It’s okay, Cedric. I’m glad you didn’t come along.”</p><p>Cedric was taken aback. Harry seemed to sense this and elaborated, “I- I don’t think you would have made it back if you had taken the Portkey with me.”</p><p>“But I could have helped you.”</p><p>“No, you don’t understand. It was –“ He hesitated looking uncomfortable. But he pushed onward, “Voldemort needed me. He needed me to get his body back. You would have been unnecessary to him, he would have simply killed you.”</p><p>“But you made it back.” Cedric was stunned at Harry’s use of You-Know-Who’s name.</p><p>“Yeah, but only because he wanted us to duel, like proper wizards, so he could kill me and proof to his followers that he was stronger than me, that it hadn’t anything to do with me when he disappeared.”</p><p>“So we would have fought together,” Cedric kept on arguing.</p><p>“No! You don’t understand!” Harry was getting frustrated. The pressure on Cedric’s hand was getting stronger. “I only survived because he wanted it to be this way and I had help and got away. He would have just killed you without a second glance or have someone else do it. You would have been nothing but a spare to him!”</p><p>“Oh,” was all Cedric managed to say.</p><p>“Sorry.” Harry pulled his hand from atop Cedric’s. “Please, just believe me when I say that I’m glad you weren’t there.”</p><p>Nodding, Cedric pulled his own hand away. The motion drew Harry’s eyes to it and they lingered where Cedric’s hand had been. His expression was indecipherable to Cedric, however.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re okay, too, and you’re probably right. I have no idea what happened, and you don’t have to tell me,” Cedric hastened to clarify. “I only wish there was something I could have done. Like I said, I feel good when I can help others.”</p><p>When Harry didn’t immediately reply, Cedric started to feel awkward hovering around his bed, so he settled on one of the leftover chairs between their beds.</p><p>When Harry finally spoke, he said, “I get it. Thank you, I guess, for wanting to help.” He paused, considering his words. “At first, I was really worried about what could have happened to you, when you weren’t there at the –. I figured I must have just moved too quickly and felt really bad for taking the win for my own. But then I realized what was going on and I just felt relieved I didn’t drag you into it.”</p><p>They fell into silence for a while after that. Cedric had a lot of questions, but Harry had made it clear he didn’t want to talk about last night and he couldn’t fault him for it. And he also couldn’t shake his desire to somehow make it better, to help Harry in any way. All he could come up with at the moment was an offer.</p><p>“If you ever want to talk about it, I’m happy to listen. Madam Pomfrey said to me it can help sometimes, to talk about…stuff.” <em>Wow, Cedric. Elaborate much?</em> “I mean, about stuff like what happened in the maze, with Krum.” He conveniently didn’t mention to Harry, that he himself had avoided talking about that particular incident with his parents or Madam Pomfrey. <em>Hypocrite, </em>a voice called in his head.</p><p>When Harry still didn’t give any reaction other than an absent nod, Cedric added, “Or you know. If you ever want to play a seekers game or something to get a break from everything else.”</p><p>Harry finally perked up at the mention of Quidditch, still sceptical though it seemed, because he asked, “Really? With you?”</p><p>“Of course, why not? I could use some practice for next season. It’s been a whole year without Quidditch, I need to get back in shape.”</p><p>Harry looked at him with confusion. “What do you mean. Aren’t you graduating?”</p><p>“No, why? I’m only a sixth year. I’ll be back next term for NEWTs.”</p><p>“Oh, I thought you were in seventh, since you were old enough to compete and all.”</p><p>“Ah, I get it. No, my birthday’s actually in October, so I turned 17 just in time for the tournament. I had to wait for almost an entire year after I got my Hogwarts letter. Pure torture, that was.”</p><p>A small smile curled Harry’s lips at his last words and Cedric felt incredibly pleased with himself at the achievement.</p><p>“So, I’ll be back next year. I don’t know how I would have been supposed to get my NEWTs this year anyway, with the whole ‘no final exams for the champions’ rule. Probably, wouldn’t have put my name in the goblet had I been in seventh year. Anyway, I really miss flying and I could use some practice if you ever feel like it.”</p><p>Harry still seemed unsure about his offer, but he said, “Yeah, me too. That would be nice. Ron will probably think you’re spying on the Gryffindor team, though.”</p><p>“He forgets that I’m a Hufflepuff and we value fairness quite a bit.”</p><p>“True. However, this is Quidditch after all. But I guess there’s also not really a lot of things you can spy on in a seekers game.”</p><p>“There’s also that,” Cedric agreed.</p><p>It looked like Harry wouldn’t say anything anymore but then he asked, “You really want to fly with me?” like he couldn’t believe Cedric would even consider it.</p><p>“Of course! I never flew against you on that firebolt. The way you used it against the Horntail was wicked.”</p><p>“You saw that? I thought you had burn cream on your face during my turn?”</p><p>“I did. I just watched through the tent flaps until Madame Pomfrey yelled at me for getting up too soon.” This time Harry even gave him a small chuckle and Cedric preened a little on the inside.</p><p>“Alright, but we only have one week before summer hols.”</p><p>“We’ll have to make it count then,” Cedric replied.</p><p>Before either of them could say anything else, Madame Pomfrey made herself known on the other side of their curtains with two breakfast trays hovering behind her. She left them again once she was sure they had everything they needed and were eating as she told them to.</p><p>They ate in silence for a while, Cedric back on his own bed, tray across his lap, when Harry spoke again, “Thanks by the way.”</p><p>“For what?” Cedric asked.</p><p>Harry liked his lips in a nervous gesture. “For not asking me to tell you what happened. And for the flying.”</p><p>His words made Cedric feel warm inside. It seemed he had done the right thing and he smiled at Harry in answer to his thanks. But Harry wasn't finished.</p><p>“You’re probably wondering about all of it. I don’t even know if I understand what happened myself.”</p><p>Cedric wasn’t sure how to proceed. Apparently, Harry did want to talk about some of it at least.</p><p>“I mean, yeah, a lot of stuff happened, and I didn’t get much of what Fudge and Dumbledore were saying, but you really don’t need to explain, Harry. It’s okay.”</p><p>He was slowly taking apart a piece of toast with his hands, eyes unfocused.</p><p>“No, I think I should explain some of it. At least what Sirius was doing here.”</p><p>Cedric had almost forgotten about the dog that had turned out to be a fugitive. “Yeah, I can’t really deny I’m curious about that one. Is that how he got out of Azkaban? As a dog I mean.”</p><p>Harry nodded. “He’s innocent. He was framed by a man named Peter Pettigrew. That rat was the one who betrayed my parents, not Sirius. Sirius is actually my godfather. Pettigrew killed all those muggles and faked his own death.”</p><p>Cedric didn’t know what he had expected, but definitely not that. He said, “So he’s actually more like your dogfather?”</p><p>Harry suddenly turned to him, eyes incredulous. Dread began to form in Cedric’s stomach, and he couldn’t believe the words that had come out of his mouth without thinking. Until suddenly Harry burst out laughing. It was a real genuine laugh that made Harry’s shoulders shake.</p><p>“Oh Merlin, he is going to love that! Dogfather!” Harry was shaking his head and wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his pyjamas. “Thanks for that.”</p><p>“My pleasure.”</p><p>After a few more bursts of more quiet laughter, they returned to their respective breakfasts. Cedric still had some questions and he thought Sirius Black was a save topic of conversation for now.</p><p>“So, he didn’t try to kill you in third year?”</p><p>“No, that was actually him trying to get at Pettigrew.” When Cedric frowned uncomprehending, Harry explained, “Pettigrew is also an unregistered animagus, a rat, and he was disguised as Ron’s pet. To keep an eye on the goings on in the magical world, I guess. But he escaped at the end of third year, so there is no proof Padfoot, Sirius that is, is innocent.”</p><p>“But couldn’t they use Vaeritaserum or something?”</p><p>“Fudge wouldn’t listen. Just like last night.”</p><p>And with that, Harry was back to sullenly staring into nothingness, toying with his food. But he didn’t stay quiet.</p><p>“He was there, too. Pettigrew. Last night at the graveyard.”</p><p>Cedric could practically feel Harry falling back into the memory of last night, so he desperately tried to grasp for anything else to say.</p><p>“Crouch.” Harry looked over at him questioningly. “They were talking about Crouch last night, but I thought he was missing, and they said he was a Death Eater.”</p><p>That obviously hadn’t been the right thing to say, because Harry’s look darkened considerably. But he chose to answer Cedric, nonetheless. He explained how Crouch had a son, hidden away, who had killed his own father to serve You-Know-Who. Cedric seemed to remember a story his father had told him about the older Crouch once. It was all so incredibly unlikely, but he believed Harry without a doubt, even if he felt there were still things he was missing. Like how Moody had ended up in the hospital wing.</p><p>He could tell Harry was still exhausted, so he tried to steer the conversation away from last night or anything to do with the tournament. They talked about school and summer plans, and he noticed how Harry was mostly letting Cedric do the talking, only giving short answers himself and deferring questions back to him.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Madam Pomfrey returned to collect their trays. Banishing them to the kitchens presumably. She handed Cedric a bruise cream and fussed over Harry for a bit.</p><p>“I had hoped I wouldn’t have to see you in my hospital wing this year. I believe you are the most frequent patient I’ve had since Professor Lupin was a student here.”</p><p>“Believe me, I wish I could just have one uneventful school year.”</p><p>She gave them both smiles and told them they should rest some more. When Harry asked, she explained he could leave the wing for dinner in the Great Hall. To Cedric she said, “You are welcome to stay just as long, but if you must, you are free to go after a few more hours of rest and after you’ve applied the bruise cream.”</p><p>When she had left, again closing the privacy curtains around their beds, Cedric slid of his bed, to apply the cream. When Harry saw what he was doing, he mumbled something unintelligible, laying back down in his own bed and turning his back to Cedric.</p><p>Was he trying to give Cedric some privacy? Or was he just going to rest some more, like he had been told? Either way, Cedric proceeded to take off his top and started applying the cream to the few bruises that had formed on his torso. There were only a few left after Madame Pomfrey’s treatment and most of them looked minor but there was one huge ugly thing stretching across his ribs from under his left arm up his side to his back. Try as he might, Cedric couldn’t reach it all the way to his back. He could feel his side starting to cramp up as he tried to get the cream back there. Instead, he ended up smearing it all over his hand.</p><p>“Damn it,” he muttered under his breath.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>Cedric had been focussing so deeply on his task, that he had forgotten that Harry was supposed to get some rest. He was now looking over at Cedric, frown back in place once more.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you. I’ll be quiet,” Cedric apologized.</p><p>The frown on Harry’s face deepened. “It’s fine. I wasn’t sleeping. Do you – do you need help? That bruise looks pretty gnarly.”</p><p>Cedric looked down at himself, realizing belatedly he was standing in front of Harry in just his pyjama bottoms and nothing else.</p><p>“Um, ah yeah, that – that would be great. I just can’t get the part on my back.”</p><p>Without further preamble Harry got out of his bed and stepped behind Cedric, his bare feet padding across the floor. He held out his hand to Cedric expectantly. It took a moment for him to realize what he intended. Cedric swallowed.</p><p>“Could you use this?” Cedric held out his hand that wasn’t holding the jar of cream. “I managed to smear it all over my hand.”</p><p>Harry just nodded and began scooping cream off Cedric’s proffered hand. When he started to apply it to the bruise on Cedric's back, his touch was gentle almost feather light.</p><p>“This okay? I’m not hurting you, am I?”</p><p>“No, no. It’s perfect, thanks.” Cedric’s voice almost cracked when he answered and he hoped to Morgana, Harry hadn’t noticed. He didn’t give anything away, so Cedric could only guess.</p><p>Harry was very thorough, getting every last bit of cream from Cedric’s hand with calloused fingers. Each of Cedric’s fingers Harry circled his thumb and index fingers around, moving upward. His expression was concentrated, and he didn’t look at Cedric’s face once. Which left room for Cedric to follow every one of his movements over his shoulder.</p><p>“All done. Anywhere else you need help with?”</p><p>Harry had backed up half a step once he was done and it took a moment for Cedric to process his question. Why was he being so thick all of a sudden?</p><p>“Um, no thanks. Just got to check my legs. I’ll do those in the bathroom.” Then he hastily added, “Unless you need the bathroom. I can wait.”</p><p>Harry gave him a small smile. “Thanks for the offer, but there are actually two bathrooms here. We can both just use one.”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t know. I never had to stay the night in here before.”</p><p>“Yeah, you mentioned that. I’ve spent a little too much time in here.” Cedric wasn’t sure if he was trying to make a joke. He sounded strained.</p><p>“Could you show me?”</p><p>“Sure.” Harry led him out through the curtains. Cedric had grabbed his shirt but didn’t put it back on because of the cream all over his skin. He felt a bit self-conscious in only his pyjama bottoms, but there was no one else around, luckily. He followed Harry until they split up, entering two separate bathrooms, where Cedric finished applying the bruise cream to his lower half. Wondering if Harry needed any himself, he hurried to get dressed again and stepped out of the bathroom. He was met with the faces of Harry’s two best friends.</p><p>“Good morning, Cedric,” Hermione greeted him. Her eyes seemed to drop to his green t-shirt, but thankfully she didn’t say anything about it. Ron didn’t seem to notice anything and just nodded a greeting.</p><p>“Morning. Where’s Harry?” Looking around, Cedric didn’t see him anywhere.</p><p>“He’s getting changed. We brought him some fresh clothes and wanted to check on him before heading to the Great Hall.”</p><p>Cedric hadn’t realized it was still that early, but it was Sunday after all, so he figured the students might be slow to rise after last night’s excitement.</p><p>Before Cedric could form a reply the door to the other bathroom opened behind him and Harry stepped outside. His hair was standing up every which way and still wet. Apparently, Harry had taken a quick shower in the time Cedric had applied his bruise cream. That reminded him.</p><p>“Hey, do you need any bruise cream yourself? I forgot to ask earlier.”</p><p>“No, I’m fine. Like I said, Fawks heals everything. Or at least I think he does. I don’t know. But anyway, he healed all my wounds last night. Not a bruise left. Thanks, though.”</p><p>Cedric suppressed a grin but couldn’t keep his lips from twitching. He had no idea why Harry was rambling all of a sudden, like he was nervous for some reason, now that his friends were here. It seemed rather unlike him.</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>Harry gave him a quick smile but looked away quickly, running his hand through his hair nervously and mussing it up even more.</p><p>They moved back to their beds, pulling the curtains away. Ron and Hermione kept them company a bit longer, making sure Harry was holding up okay. When they asked him about last night, Cedric could see how Harry visibly retreated in on himself. Thankfully his friends didn’t push him for answers. Nonetheless, it didn’t look like he was going to talk much after that. Soon Hermione and Ron took off to the Great Hall, with the promise to come back after. Once they were gone, Harry didn’t give Cedric a chance to start up another conversation and turned his back to him. Cedric looked at his back for a moment, watching his ribcage rise inside a huge and tattered looking shirt. Cedric wondered why Ron and Hermione would bring Harry what must have been the last dregs of his trunk. <em>Should he offer to transfigure it into something else? No, that would probably be too intrusive</em>.</p><p>Deciding it would probably be futile to try to cheer Harry up – besides, he was supposed to rest anyway – Cedric decided to attempt some more sleep himself.</p>
<hr/><p>Cedric woke up, surprised he had managed about two more hours of sleep, when he heard the doors to the hospital wing open. Rubbing sleep from his eyes he noticed that Harry’s friends were back already, sitting at their friend’s bedside, talking in low voices.</p><p>Turning his head to the door, Cedric saw his two best friends walking toward his own bed, Hufflepuffs Cassian Jones and Dorothy Byrne.</p><p>“Finally,” Cass was saying as he stepped up to the bedside, automatically fist bumping Cedric.</p><p>“What he means to say, is, <em>Hey Cedric, we’re so glad to finally see you again and make sure you’re okay</em>,” elaborated Dotty. She allowed that nickname only, because she thought Dorothy sounded like an old hag’s name.</p><p>“Hey you two,” Cedric said still a bit bleary from his nap.</p><p>“Hey friend. What she said.”</p><p>“Sorry we didn’t come by any sooner. Last night Sprout didn’t let us, because, she said, you needed to rest and couldn’t receive any visitors,” Dotty filled him in.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, no worries. There was a lot going on.”</p><p>Cass and Dotty exchanged looks.</p><p>“What? What’s going on?”</p><p>“Nothing. It’s just, Dumbledore just told the whole school at breakfast that no one is allowed to bother you or Potter with any questions about what happened in the maze,” Dotty explained.</p><p>“Sounded like some heavy shit went down in there,” Cass estimated. His manner of speaking had always been on the crasser side, purposefully countering his mother’s lessons in etiquette.</p><p>“So, you don’t have to tell us anything. I mean, we are curious, but if you don’t want to, we can talk about something else. We just want to make sure you’re okay.”</p><p>“Thanks guys. That’s – I appreciate it. Maybe I can tell you later, just not right now.” Cedric couldn’t help himself but look over at Harry. He didn’t want to talk in front of Harry about what had been going on and make him remember it more than he probably already did. As he looked over, Harry was leaning toward his friends, but his eyes were darting over to Cedric’s group while he spoke. He couldn’t be sure about what they were saying, but Cedric thought he made out the words “…all so tall…” from Harry.</p><p>Harry’s eyes darted towards them again and this time they met Cedric’s. Scrambling to look away Harry leaned further toward his friends, almost toppling off the bed.</p><p>The corners of Cedric’s mouth quirked, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Turning his attention back to his friends to say what he didn’t know, he realized they had noticed his distraction. Now they were glancing at Harry and his friends, scrutinizing who they thought was Cedric’s competition.</p><p>“Harry was actually great company, so don’t worry about not coming by last night.” Cedric was sure he sounded rather strange, but he didn’t want Cass or Dotty giving Harry a hard time. He may not want to talk about what happened, but he most certainly didn’t want everyone to get any wrong ideas about what happened either.</p><p>“Oh, cool. That’s great,” Cass said. He turned to Harry and added, “We’ll have to thank you then, Potter. For keeping Cedric company.”</p><p>
  <em>Did Cass sound strange? He sounded strange. What was he doing?</em>
</p><p>Worried, Cedric watched for Harry’s reaction. The boy had returned to a normal sitting position, propped up against the head of the bed.</p><p>“Um, sure, no problem.” His eyes darted to Cedric again and landed somewhere on his forehead. “He was great company, too.”</p><p>Harry’s tone sounded weary, but other than that he seemed okay. When neither of them said anything else, he awkwardly turned his head away to his friends again.</p><p>Soon Cass and Dotty were making themselves comfortable on the foot of Cedric’s bed. They spent some time talking about what Dumbledore had said exactly, but from there the conversation moved to lighter topics, like how Cass’s and Dotty’s final exams had gone and plans for the last week of term. While they spoke, Cedric noticed how over on Harry’s bed, he let his two best friends do most of the talking and only acknowledged them in absent hums.</p><p>“I was actually going to go flying with Harry next week. Once we’re both out of here.” He had directed his words at Cass and Dotty, but from the corner of his eye he noticed Harry perk up just the tiniest bit. He must have heard as Cedric had hoped.</p><p>“Oh, so you finally found someone else to annoy about missing Quidditch then?” Dotty asked with a grin.</p><p>Cass snorted quite audibly and added, “No offense man, but you were starting to sound like Wood there. Glad you found someone to actually fly with.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with Wood?” Cedric turned his head around and noticed it had been Ron asking.</p><p>“Um, he was only slightly obsessed with Quidditch?” Cass elaborated. Cedric thought it sounded like a good-natured joke, but Ron didn’t seem to agree with him.</p><p>Before he could start arguing though, Harry said, “He kind of was, Ron, you have to admit. He basically tried to drown himself in the showers last year when we lost after the Dementors.”</p><p>“Well, Harry,” Hermione chimed in now, “you’re not much better yourself. You always went along with what he said. Remember that bewitched bludger in second year?”</p><p>“What about it?”</p><p>“You insisted that you handle it alone, so Fred and Gorge could focus on the rest of the team and ended up with all the bones missing from one of your arms.”</p><p>“But that was Lockhart’s fault, not mine.” When Hermione gave him only a stern look in reply he just said, “Whatever.”</p><p>Cass and Dotty chuckled lightly, and Dotty said, “Looks like you two are going to match up perfectly.”</p><p>For some reason that made Cedric blush all the way from his neck to the top of his head, judging from the heat pooling under his skin. But if it got Harry to talk a bit more animatedly, it was worth it, he decided.</p><p>The two groups soon went back to their separate conversations after that, however, Cedric kept on glancing over at the younger students. Harry was still mostly quiet, but he did look like he was at least paying attention to what his friends were telling him.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey came back a few times to check on everything and remind everyone that Harry and Cedric needed rest. Soon it was already time for lunch, and Cass and Dotty wanted him to head to the Great Hall with them. Cedric hadn’t been able to lie to them about having to stay longer in the hospital wing. He hadn’t even completely understood where that urge had come from. It was simply a deeply unpleasant thought for him to leave Harry again. The dread from last night, when Harry had been missing, still clung to Cedric. But there wasn’t really anything more he could do. He had offered going flying with him and Harry was surrounded by his two best friends who had said they would stay with him instead of going to lunch. Even though Ron seemed not too happy about the idea of missing a meal, he was just as adamant as Hermione.</p><p>So, Cedric transfigured his outfit yet again. He left the shirt but changed the pyjama pants into slacks and conjured up some fresh socks. Once he was ready, Cass and Dotty already at the doors to the hospital wing, he turned to Harry who was already looking at him.</p><p>Cedric didn’t know what to say.</p><p>There were things he wanted to say. He wanted Harry to know he could count on Cedric. That he would listen if Harry needed someone to talk to. Cedric wanted to tell him again that he was sorry for abandoning him, for leaving Harry to You-Know-Who’s mercy, even if he hadn’t known, even if he might have died had he come along. He wanted Harry to know that Cedric wished he had been able to protect him. He didn’t know where that wish had come from, but it was true.</p><p>He didn’t get to say any of it. Instead, Harry spoke first, “You should at least take <em>half</em> of the prize money. We were going to share the win and you would have gotten half anyway.” Apparently, Harry hadn't forgotten about last night's disagreement. His eyes were fixed determinately on Cedric’s. It was clear he wouldn’t budge, but Cedric tried against his better judgement.</p><p>“But you’re the one who won. The Minister gave the money to you, not me.”</p><p>“I think we both know that Fudge doesn’t always know what’s right.” Harry sounded very unimpressed with his argument. He added with a softer voice, however, “Please, Cedric. It’s only fair.”</p><p>All that was left for Cedric to do was nod as he relented. If Harry really wanted it, he would take half of the winnings, even if it didn’t feel right. But the tournament had stopped feeling right quite a while ago, hadn’t it?</p><p>They divided the winnings on Harry’s bed, which it turned out wasn’t as easy as it might have sounded. Harry would have eyeballed it, dividing the gold coins in two piles, but making Cedric’s definitely bigger than his own, which Cedric wouldn’t have of course. So, they ended up counting it out exactly. Cedric duplicated the sack and they filled everything away again. Everyone else stared on a bit awkwardly during the entire thing.</p><p>Once that was over with and Harry had his bed back to himself, their eyes met again. “Alright then,” Cedric started, uncertainty in his voice, “I hope you get well soon. And um … I’ll find you in the Great Hall tomorrow about that seekers game.”</p><p>Harry’s expression gave Cedric pause, and he wasn’t sure how do interpret it. Didn’t he want to go flying with Cedric after all?</p><p>“Unless you don’t feel like it. That’s fine, too. No wo –“</p><p>“No, no, no,” Harry interrupted him. “I’d like that. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” A small smile managed its way onto Harry’s face and Cedric could feel himself mirroring it. A flare of excitement made its way through him and for a moment he forgot about last night’s horrors.</p><p>“Great. So, see you then.” He added a wave he instantly regretted but pushed on and waved at Ron and Hermione as well. “Bye, you two. Keep an eye on him, will you?”</p><p>Ron puffed out his chest at his request and said, “Obviously.”</p><p>Hermione said more amicably, “We’ll make sure he’s okay.”</p><p>“I can hear you, guys, you know?” Harry deadpanned between them.</p><p>“Of course, you can.” Cedric flashed them one last smile and turned to leave with his friends.</p><p>Maybe he would still get a chance to tell Harry all those things. Cedric decided right there how he would use his last week of term at Hogwarts.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally some more interaction between Harry and Cedric. Ch4 will be the last week of school and the train ride back to King's Cross. Anyway, I hope you like this new one. I had a lot of fun writing this.</p><p>Also, I felt that Harry would have a bit of an easier time handling what happened since he doesn't feel guilty about causing Cedric's death. Nonetheless, it was still a very traumatic experience (torture, seeing Voldi reborn and fighting him, Wormtail cutting of his own hand and to top it all off seeing echos of his dead parents), which is why I think he still wouldn't be very eager to talk about it.</p><p>You're welcome to tell me what you think in the comments (I live for comments) or come to my <a href="https://mrqreads.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the last week before the summer holidays and our boys use the time to get to know each other some more. And some changes for Cedric.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Huge new chapter for you at over 10k words. I hope you like it and of course you can let me know what you think in the comments or on my <a href="https://mrqreads.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cedric spent the rest of his Sunday mostly ignoring everyone around him with the exception of Dotty and Cass. Or at least he was trying to. When they entered the Great Hall after a quick stop in Cedric’s dorm room to deposit his half of the tournament winnings, most of the school seemed to already be gathered for lunch and Cedric soon felt almost everyone’s eyes on him. After an entire school year under their scrutiny as a champion Cedric was used to that and normally had no trouble ignoring it, but the eerie silence that fell at his entry was a new variation of attention he wasn’t used to. Thankfully it was quickly replaced by low murmurs spreading across all house tables.</p><p>The murmurs were drowned out however, once he approached the Hufflepuff table and his housemates began a commendable round of applause. But it felt jarring to Cedric. He had to remind himself that none of them knew yet what lay ahead. They didn’t know that the most vile and dangerous wizard in Britain’s history had risen again.</p><p>To stop his thoughts from sinking any deeper into that particular direction, Cedric tried to focus on the fact that his house seemed to still be proud of his performance, even though he hadn’t won the tournament. Maybe he had judged them too harshly before.</p><p>He smiled up and down the table but swiftly sat down, with Cass and Dotty taking up seats to either side of him. They seemed to sense he wasn’t up for much conversation and appeared intent on heading off any unwanted conversations. But mostly everyone seemed to have listened when Dumbledore had asked them to leave Harry and Cedric be. Thus, he focused on eating, even though he didn’t have that big of an appetite.</p><p>After their meal, Cedric and his friends headed out onto the grounds instead of their common room. They notably avoided the Quidditch pitch and instead headed in the direction of the lake. In the end they ended up lazing in the sun for most of the afternoon, with Cedric drifting off to sleep for another hour or two. Thankfully though, he didn’t sleep very deeply, which meant no dreams could find him out in the grass.</p><p>With evening, thoughts of dinner came and they returned to the Great Hall. On their way there, Cedric was thinking of Harry, wondering if he would come to dinner with the rest of the school or if he might head to the kitchens instead. Was he even well enough for dinner with everyone, yet?</p><p>Cedric and his friends entered the Hall amongst other students, so his arrival went mostly unnoticed in the crowd. It didn’t stop Cedric from keeping a lookout for a dark and messy head of hair though. Disappointment made itself known to Cedric when his search remained fruitless. Once again he took place between his two best friends, making sure they sat in a way so that he could keep the great entry doors in his field of vision.</p><p>Cedric was so focused in his search for Harry, he only noticed Cho coming towards them, once she was already stepping up to the other side of their table.</p><p>“Hey Cedric. How are you?”</p><p>“Oh, hey, Cho. Um, I’m alright, thank you.” Cedric reminded himself to pay attention to the girl in front of him and had to keep suppressing the urge to sneak glances at the entrance. “How about you?”</p><p>“I’m fine, thanks. I was actually going to visit you in the hospital wing today, but you had already left, and I couldn’t find you anywhere else today.”</p><p>“Oh. I’m sorry.” Cedric hadn’t realized Cho would be looking for him. It hadn’t even occurred to him. When she looked at him expectantly, he hastened to explain, “I spent the day out on the grounds actually. Resting mostly.”</p><p>A thought struck him, “So you saw Harry in the hospital wing? Do you know how he was doing?”</p><p>Cho’s eyebrows rose in surprised confusion. “Um, I think he was fine. I didn’t talk much to him. Just asked if he knew when you’d left.”</p><p>Cedric couldn’t keep himself from looking toward the door anymore and just in time. Right in that moment Harry was walking into the Great Hall, flanked by Ron and Hermione. Maybe he felt Cedric’s eyes on him at that moment, because he looked toward the Hufflepuff table. When they looked eyes with each other, Cedric couldn’t keep a smile from spreading. It only stretched further once Harry returned it tentatively. It was good to see him out and about.</p><p>Too soon though, the other boy looked away again. Cedric noticed he’d been ignoring Cho only because Harry’s eyes travelled to the back of her head before he turned to his own house table. Before he had to explain himself to Cho however, they were both distracted by the Gryffindor table erupting in raucous cheers and applause. It appeared Dumbledore’s warning couldn’t keep them from celebrating their champion and his win. Judging from Harry’s flinch and the pinched expression on his face, it appeared he wished it had. Soon he was berated by people patting his back and grabbing at him to shake his hand.</p><p>“How anyone ever thought he wanted to be in this tournament.”</p><p>Cedric turned to Cho, eyebrows raised. She had expressed some of his own thoughts, but he hadn’t expected her to notice or comment on Harry's discomfort.</p><p>“Yeah, pretty obvious he doesn’t enjoy the attention very much,” Cass agreed at his side.</p><p>Even more surprised, Cedric turned his eyes on his best mate who saw his expression.</p><p>“What? It’s pretty obvious on his face. Even if the Gryffindors don’t seem to realize.”</p><p>Cedric agreed with their observations, but he couldn’t explain right there that Harry probably wasn’t in the spirit to celebrate because of what his win had entailed. So, he settled for a nod. They watched the spectacle for a moment longer until Cho turned back to Cedric. Over at the Gryffindor table Harry had sat down, sinking into a seat between his friends, who did their best to send off any further well-wishers.</p><p>“I’ll leave you to your dinner then. It’s good to see you’re well, Cedric. See you tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yeah, definitely. Thank you,” was all Cedric knew how to reply.</p><p>Cho took her leave and Cedric was left with a strange feeling of disconnect. It took a while for a conversation to start up again and Cedric felt Cass and Dotty giving him concerned looks. With Harry back in the Great Hall, Cedric couldn’t keep his thoughts from drifting towards last night. He looked to Dumbledore at the head table, who seemed to be in deep conversation with McGonagall. Cedric noted that Karkaroff wasn’t at the head table, his students however were seated around the Great Hall.</p><p>When he made note of this to Cass and Dotty, they proceeded to fill him in on how Karkaroff had disappeared last night while Cedric had been off to the hospital wing. It had apparently caused quite the confusion right around the time of Harry’s return. Unfortunately, this revelation didn’t really help clear up much of Cedric’s own confusion surrounding the events of last night. Maybe Harry could shed some light on what happened after his return? Once he had some more time to process maybe?</p><p>Returning his eyes to the Gryffindor table, where things had calmed down again, Cedric watched Harry keep his head down on his plate. He didn’t look up once during the entire time Cedric sat at his table as far as he could tell.</p><p>Conversation didn’t amount to much for the rest of dinner. The others seemed to sense Cedric’s unwillingness to talk at the moment and so they left him out of it mostly. If they noticed his frequent looks toward Harry, they did not comment on them.</p><p>One such time was while they got up from their table to finally head back to the Hufflepuff common room. It was the only time Harry looked up from shuffling his food around his plate. Maybe he had seen more than just the food on his plate after all. He met Cedric’s eyes and gave him a timid smile, but Cedric could tell from across the Hall it didn’t reach his eyes. Nonetheless, Cedric returned it.</p><hr/><p>Cedric woke up exhausted and drenched in sweat the next morning. Unfortunately, the events of the night of the third task were beginning to catch up to him in his dreams and his sleep had been restless. Pushing the images his subconscious had conjured up as far away as he could, Cedric started his Monday with a long shower. He tried alternating hot and cold water, focusing on the spray of it on his back. When the shock of the alternating temperatures failed to clear his mind, Cedric turned his thoughts to Harry and his promise to go flying with the other seeker. He decided he would approach the Gryffindor during breakfast and suggest they meet after classes to spend the afternoon on the pitch until dinner.</p><p>
  <em>The pitch!</em>
</p><p>Stumbling out of the shower, Cedric rushed to towel himself dry and stepped into his clothes without putting much thought into it at all. It ended up taking longer than usual, because the dampness of his skin made his clothes stick to it. Frustrated and with his shirt still unbuttoned Cedric stumbled out of the bathroom into the sixth-year boy’s dormitory. He had foregone a trip to the prefects’ bathroom this morning, too tired to make the trip still half asleep.</p><p>“Cass! Do you know if the pitch is back to normal already?”</p><p>His roommate was sat up in bed, still in his sleep clothes, looking over at Cedric by the bathroom door bleary eyed.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The Quidditch pitch? I was going to ask Harry to go fly today. But he won’t want to go there if the maze is still up!” Neither would Cedric himself for that matter, but he was more focused on the idea of upsetting Harry at the moment.</p><p>Cassian seemingly still uncomprehending looked around their room as if he was looking for someone else to deal with Cedric. He truly wasn’t a morning person. But unfortunately, their two dormmates had already left and so Cas had to deal with the situation on his own.</p><p> “I don’t know. Maybe?”</p><p>Cedric had to supress a groan. Why didn’t he know? They should have thought of this yesterday!</p><p>“I need to know! I can’t ask Harry to play Quidditch if there’s no Quidditch pitch.”</p><p>“Calm down, Cedric. We’ll find out. Maybe Dotty knows,” Cass tried to placate him, but he made no move to follow through and get up.</p><p>“Come on then! Get up!”</p><p>Cass gave Cedric the most exasperated look.</p><p>“Why do you care so much? Are you really this obsessed with a game that you need to bother me at the arse crack of dawn?”</p><p>Before Cedric could form a reply, Cass added, “If you need to know this badly, go check for yourself. We’ll meet you at breakfast.”</p><p>Closing his mouth again, Cedric figured Cass was right. Even if he didn’t fancy the chance of getting there, with the maze in fact still erected on the pitch. Pushing that possibility out if his mind, he nodded. He rushed to finish dressing properly, putting on his school robes and shouldering his bag, he left Cass in their dorm room. His friend would have to start getting ready sooner or later, but Cedric knew he wouldn’t have the patience to wait around for him.</p><p>Surveying the common room only long enough to see Dotty wasn’t there yet, Cedric hurried past the students that were already around and out through the barrels and into the direction of the grounds. The weather outside was lovely, just as the day before, a perfect day for flying in fact, but Cedric only stopped to appreciate it once the pitch came into view.</p><p>And it really was the pitch. No dark looming hedges, no creatures, not a single sign left that it had been the playing grounds for the third task of the Triwizard Tournament.</p><p>With a deep breath Cedric’s shoulders relaxed, dropping downward and the feeling of apprehension faded away. Another deep breath and Cedric smelled the fresh morning air. He had crested a small hill from where he was now looking out onto the grounds. He could see the Durmstrang ship on the Black Lake and he thought of Viktor Krum. Cedric didn’t know if he should approach the other champion. Did he even remember what happened?</p><p>Tearing his eyes away, they fell back onto the Quidditch pitch when a small breeze picked up and Cedric could already imagine racing Harry through the air. Happy anticipation curled his lips into a smile. He guessed he really did love that game.</p><p>Turning on his heel Cedric headed for the Great Hall, already thinking about how he would formulate his question to Harry.</p><p>When he crossed through the great doors, he immediately scanned the Gryffindor table for a particular messy head of hair and was not disappointed. Striding over, he noticed faces turning his way, but he ignored them. Harry was sitting with his back to him, but one of his classmates, a blond boy with round cheeks, directed Harry’s attention behind him and he was just turning around as Cedric approached.</p><p>It appeared he hadn’t been the only one who hadn’t slept very well. Harry had dark circles under his eyes that were only partially hidden by the frames of his glasses. A look of surprise made its way across his face.</p><p>“Morning Harry.”</p><p>“Hey.” His voice came out faint and he cleared his throat.</p><p>“How are you doing? Did you sleep okay?” Cedric was sure Harry hadn’t slept okay, but he wanted to be sure Harry was well enough to get on a broom, phoenix tears or not.</p><p>“Um, yeah, fine. You?”</p><p>Cedric could see from the periphery, that everyone around them was observing their exchange. He ignored them.</p><p>“Didn’t sleep too great, but I’m okay.” When Harry didn’t say anything else, he continued, “Would you fancy a fly today after classes? The pitch is all back to normal, I just checked.”</p><p>“It is?”</p><p>The look Harry gave him spoke of relief but made way to surprise.</p><p>“So, you still want to go flying? Play a seeker’s game with me?”</p><p>He guessed Harry would only start believing him, once they were finally in the air. Why was he so surprised at Cedric’s request?</p><p>“Or two. I told you. Might have promised even. I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to. As long as you still want to as well, of course.”</p><p>It took Harry a moment to reply, however, once he did, he was nodding furiously.</p><p>Unable to help himself, Cedric grinned at him and said, “Great. Awesome. I guess I’ll see you after classes then.”</p><p>“Yeah, see you then.”</p><p>Cedric turned to walk away, but pivoted right back around and asked Harry, who was still turned around looking rather stunned, “Sorry, I forgot. Meet on the pitch?”</p><p>Harry nodded in reply.</p><p>“Cool, see you there,” he replied and for some reason decided to awkwardly point his fingers at Harry. He immediately cringed. But then Harry smiled at his ridiculous antics and it all went away.</p><p>“See you then.” Harry still sounded a bit unsure to him, but that was okay. He’d see Cedric was serious when they met on the pitch.</p><p>With a last smile he turned around and walked off. He could feel his cheeks heating as he headed to the Hufflepuff table, so he looked down to hide the blush. Why was he turning into an awkward thirteen-year-old all of a sudden? What was the big deal about asking a new friend to play Quidditch?</p><p>That gave him pause. Could they be considered friends, yet? Maybe that was it. Making new friends could be awkward. Cedric hadn’t ever really had trouble making friends before, however.</p><p>It could of course also be the fact, that Harry had witnessed the rise of an evil Dark Lord and Cedric had left him to face that alone.</p><p>Yeah, it was probably that, he thought ruefully.</p><p>Cedric spent the rest of his day in classes, most of which didn’t amount to much, since the term was basically over. Accordingly, he ended up anxiously awaiting the end of each of them. The only interesting thing happened after Herbology, where Sprout held him back to speak to him in private.</p><p>“I just wanted you to know that Hufflepuff house is very proud of you Cedric. <em>I</em> am proud of you,” she told him with a smile and his impatience melted away.</p><p>Professor Sprout was an exceptionally dedicated head of house and had always been there for her students. So, it should have come as no surprise that she would say such a thing, but Cedric was touched, nonetheless.</p><p>“Thank you, Professor. That means a lot.”</p><p>She gave him a warm smile and asked, “How are you? Is there anything you need?”</p><p>“I’m doing okay.”</p><p>“Are you sure? Do you need someone to talk to? After the maze you seemed quite shaken up. You know you can always come to me, if you need to talk to someone.” Cedric could hear the earnestness in her words.</p><p>“I’m fine, Professor.” When she looked up at him with patient eyes, he added, “I was just very worried about Harry at that time. But he got back okay, so that’s all that matters.”</p><p>“Are you close to him?”</p><p>Cedric could feel himself blushing and once again, didn’t understand why.</p><p>“Um, no, not really. But we’re going flying for a bit this afternoon.”</p><p>“That’s great. Be careful up there, though.”</p><p>He wondered if she knew about You-Know-Who.</p><p>“We will, Professor.”</p><p>After Herbology followed Potions and Snape – of course – didn’t care that it was the last week, setting them to work as usual. Dotty and Cass weren’t taking NEWT-level Potions, so Cedric was on his own. At least this way he didn’t have to worry about ignoring them, like he had most of the day. So far, they hadn’t said anything, luckily, but that didn’t mean he felt good about it. His mind just kept wandering and he had a hard time focusing on their conversation. The same, unfortunately, went for his potion. It ended up looking rather grey, instead of the desired beige.</p><p>After he’d stoppered a flask of his failed attempt for Snape’s examination, he was finally free to head to the Quidditch pitch. He’d seen Harry during the lunch period, but only from afar, so they hadn’t spoken.</p><p>Cedric stopped by his dorm to deposit his things and get his broom. He was unsure about whether to put on his full gear or just keep on what he was wearing. Putting all of his gear on would take a bit of time though and he didn’t want to keep Harry waiting, lest he decide Cedric was having him on and leave before he could even get there. The way Harry kept asking if Cedric was really sure he wanted to fly with him, it didn’t seem too unlikely.</p><p>Heading out into the common room again, he ran into Zacharias Smith, one of the younger Hufflepuffs and almost jammed his broomstick into the other boy’s face.</p><p>“Diggory, my man. Careful where you put that.”</p><p>“Sorry, Smith. Didn’t expect you there.” Smith had told Cedric repeatedly to call him Zach, but he had never really warmed to the boy. He remembered him being one of the most avid supporters of Cedric being the supposed <em>'true champion'</em>.</p><p>“Are you heading out for a fly?”</p><p>“I was going to, yeah,” Cedric was trying to be polite and actually look at Smith, but he was impatient to get to the pitch.</p><p>“Brilliant, I’ll come along. You don’t mind, do you? I was hoping to try out for the team next year. Could use your advice.”</p><p>Cedric did mind actually. Very much so. But how was he supposed to explain to Smith that he wanted to fly alone with Harry. He couldn’t really tell him that he was trying to help Harry forget about You-Know-Who for a bit (and maybe get to know him better along the way).</p><p>“Um, I was actually already meeting someone, kind of. I don’t know if it’d be a good idea to…” Cedric trailed off, hoping Smith would simply get the hint and back off on his own. He wasn’t that lucky.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure they won’t mind. Who is it? Someone from last year’s line-up?”</p><p>“Um, no, someone else.” Cedric didn’t know what else to say. He wasn’t a great liar, and never really good at coming up with any excuses. Why couldn’t Smith just leave him alone? Harry was probably already waiting.</p><p>“Give it a rest, Smith. Can’t you tell he wants to be alone with whoever it is? Probably a date or something.”</p><p>They both turned their heads to one of the many couches placed around the circular common room. Cass was sitting there with his arm draped across the back of it, head turned around. Apparently, he’d heard their exchange and was coming to Cedric’s rescue. Cass of course knew who he was meeting, but he was a lot more sufficient at lying.</p><p>Cedric could have kissed him.</p><p>“I see how it is. Hoping to have Cho cling to you while you fly loops on your broom? Have fun then.” Smith waggled his eyebrows at him, and Cedric decided to just take the opportunity and let him believe what he wanted.</p><p>He said, “Sorry, Smith. See you around.” With that he passed him and mouthed a silent thank you in Cass’s direction when he was certain Smith couldn’t see. He received a wink in return.</p><p>Heading along the hallway towards the entrance hall, Cedric had to shake his head. Smith’s idea was just ridiculous. Cho wouldn’t cling to him, she wouldn’t even get on the same broom with him, if she could fly one herself. The thought of suggesting she’d get on behind him almost made him laugh.</p><p>But then the image in his mind suddenly changed. Instead of Cho’s, Cedric imagined Harry’s arms wrapped around himself and the laugh in his throat died spectacularly.</p><p>Before Cedric could work through that though, the image changed again, and instead it was Cedric, wrapping his arms around Harry, pulling him flush against his chest, enveloping him.</p><p>The image was dispelled when Cedric stumbled and almost fell over. For good measure he shook his head another time. What was going on with him?</p><p>Focusing intently on the ground in front of him, Cedric headed to the Quidditch pitch, trying to ignore everything else. Why would Harry be flying on a broom with him? He had his own broom after all, a really great one, too.</p><p>He reached the pitch without further incident, noticing with relieve that there was no one else in sight. But neither was Harry. At least he wasn’t late then. Or had the other already left?</p><p>Before he could really begin to worry, though, Cedric noticed Harry stepping out of the changing rooms. Their eyes met and while he felt a smile spread his lips, Cedric saw it mirrored on Harry’s face, albeit a bit uncertain still.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Well, that was awkward. Harry was wearing his school uniform, only his outer robes were missing. Cedric wondered what Harry had been doing in the changing rooms then, but was saved from asking, when Harry held out a snitch between his fingers, its silver colour marking it as a practice model.</p><p>“I went ahead and picked this up.”</p><p>“Cool, thanks.”</p><p>Cedric noticed that he was a few inches taller than Harry, standing in front of him like this. He also noticed that he was kind of struggling in the conversation department.</p><p>“I’m glad you came. I’ve been looking forward to this all day.” Did that sound too eager? Oh gods, it probably did.</p><p>Harry met Cedric’s eyes, but they darted away quickly.</p><p>“Um, yeah, me, too. Didn’t get a chance to fly since the first task.” He changed the grip on his broom, then seemed to change his mind, going back on his move and then almost dropping it.</p><p>“Can’t even hold my broom properly anymore, apparently.”</p><p>A laugh escaped Cedric before he could stop himself. He didn’t mean to make Harry feel like it was at him, but Harry answered his laugh with a grin, and he knew he needn’t have worried.</p><p>“Guess we’ll have to get you reacquainted with the game.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry. I can still outfly you any day.”</p><p>“Cheeky. Well, better prove it then.” And with those words, Cedric got on his broom and pushed off the ground. Looking back, he saw Harry pocketing the snitch and leap into the air right after him.</p><p>They chased each other around the pitch, wind blowing through their hair, purging all unpleasant thought from Cedric’s mind. All he felt was the exhalation at finally being in the air again, flying his own broom just for fun and chasing after Harry, who seemed to be just as elated as Cedric was.</p><p>They raced each other around the pitch, flying sharp turns around the goal posts and it became clear, that Harry did have the faster broom, but Cedric wasn’t to be outdone. When they got ready to start their first seekers game, Cedric was determined to make use of all his skills and show Harry that you needed more than just a quick broom to catch a snitch.</p><p>Harry released the snitch from his pocket and while they gave it a minute to take off, their eyes met, and Cedric could see the same determination in Harry’s eyes. The sun still high in the sky, gleamed in Harry’s hair and cast a warped shadow of his glasses across his cheeks and nose.</p><p>“You ready,” Cedric asked him.</p><p>“Ready when you are.”</p><p>“Let’s go then.” And the both of them tore off in different directions high above the pitch. Casting his eyes across the field of grass, Cedric tried to keep Harry in his field of vision, checking if he made any sudden moves. Doing so paid of it seemed, because he made out Harry, who had been circling in the air slowly, zooming past behind Cedric in the direction of the goal posts. Immediately, Cedric raced after him, soon following Harry into a sharp almost vertical dive.</p><p>While he was trying to bridge the distance, he looked ahead and tried to make out the gleam of the snitch, but to no avail. Had Harry already caught it? It didn’t seem like it.</p><p>And suddenly, with the ground coming closer and closer, Cedric was transported back to the Quidditch World Cup and he pulled up his broom in exactly the same moment as Harry did. He seemed to notice this and slowed down, inviting Cedric to catch up.</p><p>“Did you just try the Wronski Feint on me?” Cedric asked, somewhat incredulously.</p><p>Giving him a sheepish grin, Harry replied, “Guess it didn’t work, did it? I was making sure to pull up early enough, though, so you wouldn’t smash into the ground like that Irish seeker during the World Cup, mind you.”</p><p>Following up his explanation was a look that had Cedric, suddenly and inexplicably tight lipped. Harry had turned his head downward, looking up at Cedric through hist lashes.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Cedric said, “Making sure I don’t get smashed. How thoughtful of you.”</p><p>A wry laugh broke Harry’s demenour, but soon his face returned to an earnest expression and he asked, voice a bit timid, “You’re not mad, are you? I just really wanted to test out the mechanics of it and I figured you’re a really good flyer, so you’d be fine. I was fully prepared to catch you.”</p><p>Cedric was surprised at his tone and at the compliment. Usually, he didn’t get those on his flying from other houses.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m not mad.” In a more teasing voice he added, “I’m still gonna beat you to the snitch though,” and raced off, Harry immediately on his tails.</p><p>In the end it wasn’t Cedric who caught it though. It was Harry of course and in a most spectacular move.</p><p>They were both chasing after the winged ball, with Harry clearly in the lead, from one side of the pitch to the other and Harry being Harry, apparently, decided to catch the snitch in a dizzying barrel role. But Cedric did get to catch something else.</p><p>One moment Harry was whooping joyously, and the next Cedric heard him interrupt his cheer with an exclamation of, “Shit!”</p><p>During his manoeuvre at breakneck speed, Harry had managed to catapult his glasses off his nose, and they were sailing through the air, describing a rather large arch before they started to descend more vertically. On instinct Cedric dived and had them clasped carefully but tightly in his hand a second later.</p><p>He flew up to Harry, who had righted himself and stopped in mid-air squinting to the ground.</p><p>“Here, I got them.”</p><p>Turning his head to Cedric, still squinting, Harry was taking his glasses back out of his hand when Cedric realized he’d left fingerprints all over them.</p><p>“Sorry about the smudges,” he apologized feebly.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Harry said. He took his other hand of his broom handle and grabbed the edge of his jumper and tried cleaning the glasses with it. “Thank you for saving them.”</p><p>“No problem. Congrats on that catch by the way.”</p><p>Harry pushed his glasses back onto his nose and beamed at Cedric. The jumper apparently hadn’t helped much. It had only spread the smudges further as far as Cedric could tell.</p><p>Later that night, Cedric would lie awake trying not to think about the moment that followed next. He flew closer, his broom parallel to Harry’s and reached one hand out to take a hold of his lower forearm. Harry’s sleve had ridden up a bit and Cedric’s pinkie and ring fingers were wrapped around bare skin.</p><p>“Hold on a second. They’re still really dirty.” Releasing his wand from its holster on his other arm, Cedric carefully aimed it at Harry’s glasses. With a whispered spell, they were clean a second later and Cedric was looking through them into the green of Harry’s eyes.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Harry held Cedric’s gaze, the beaming smile had disappeared though and been replaced by a more thoughtful expression. The moment stretched and the prolonged eye contact was way past what was normal. So, Cedric cleared his throat, letting go of Harry. He could still feel the warmth of his skin along the lines of his fingers.</p><p>“Um, do you want to sit down for a second? We could play another game after.”</p><p>Nodding his head in agreement, Harry said, “Yeah, sure.”</p><p>They landed in the stands and sat sideways on the benches, facing each other. But Cedric felt unsure about where to look, so he tried to cover up his sudden nerves with a question. He really needed to figure out why all of a sudden everything felt so … charged. Like he was holding lightning in his hands.</p><p>“So, are those muggle glasses?”</p><p>Harry looked at him puzzled.</p><p>“What do you mean? Are there special magical glasses for wizards and witches?”</p><p>“Well, kind of. I never really thought about them as special, but normally magicals don’t lose their glasses unless they want to take them off.”</p><p>For a moment Harry frowned in thought, only to grown in frustration. Had Cedric said something wrong?</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean … it’s not a big deal you lost yours. You got the snitch anyway.”</p><p>Sighing, Harry said, “No, that’s not it. I just … This is just once again another thing I haven’t figured out about being a wizard.”</p><p>Cedric’s confusion must have been written all over his face, because when Harry looked at him, he continued, “I keep having these moments, where I think I’ve finally got a grip on everything there is to know in the wizarding world, but then something like this happens and I’m just reminded of how little I actually know.” A bit sullenly he added, “And then I remember how shitty my relatives are for never telling me.”</p><p>Cedric was at a loss. He didn’t know how to navigate Harry’s frustration, nor was he sure he even understood where it was coming from.</p><p>“Sorry, but for never telling you what exactly?”</p><p>Harry gave Cedric an appraising once over and apparently deciding whether or not to explain. Cedric hoped he would be deemed worthy with a desperation he had not expected. Seemingly, he was.</p><p>“I grew up with my aunt and uncle, from my mother’s side and it’s were I have to go back to every summer. And they don’t particularly like anything that has to do with magic.”</p><p>Without much thought, Cedric argued, “But you’re magic.” Actually, Harry probably had quite a huge bit of magic in him.</p><p>Harry didn’t reply to his argument, though, eyes focused on his fingers scratching along the ridges in the wooden bench.</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>“So, they don’t like anything magical and that’s why they never told me I was a wizard. Even tried to keep me from getting my Hogwarts letter. Hagrid was the one who finally told me on my eleventh birthday.”</p><p>“Oh,” Cedric said, aloud this time.</p><p>“Yeah.” Harry looked up at him sheepishly. “And I guess that’s how I never learned about special magical glasses that don’t fly off your face when you do a barrel role on a broom stick.”</p><p>“That makes sense. Sorry, I had no idea. I shouldn’t have assumed.”</p><p>The look Harry gave him was sort of hard to decipher. He was frowning a bit, like he didn’t get what Cedric was saying but paired with the smallest of smiles.</p><p>“Don’t be sorry. Like you said, you didn’t know.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe, but still. I’m probably not the only one who didn’t know you grew up separated from magic. It must be frustrating.”</p><p>“You have no idea!” Harry exclaimed with a groan and Cedric couldn’t help but smile just the tiniest bit at his exasperation.</p><p>“It’s so annoying to keep having to ask about these things. In the beginning Ron helped me, explaining everything, but he kept forgetting I was basically a muggleborn and it’s only gotten worse over the years.”</p><p>Cedric nodded along, wanting him to keep talking.</p><p>“It’s just so infuriating how everyone assumes I know all these things, because they’ve always known me or known of me and they just expect me to be a part of their world, when I only got introduced to it a few years ago!”</p><p>He stopped, shutting his mouth rather forcefully. Cedric could practically watch Harry turn in on himself, seemingly embarrassed by his outburst.</p><p>He confirmed Cedric’s assumption a moment later with, “Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. I get it. Or I think I do. That must be really frustrating. It’s probably even harder to learn any of this for you than an actual muggleborn, because everyone assumes you already know, so nobody bothers to explain.”</p><p>“Yeah, pretty much sums it up.” Harry gave him a lopsided smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He clearly was upset by this whole thing and it must have been bothering him for quite a while.</p><p>“Hermione is muggleborn, but she knows a lot of this stuff actually. She even knew who I was before she came to Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Really? How?”</p><p>“Apparently, I’m mentioned in quite a few books about wizarding Britain.”</p><p>That was true, Cedric realized. He’d read about Harry here and there, but those texts never mentioned his upbringing. Maybe in some fictional books, but those probably weren’t factually accurate.</p><p>“Oh,” was all he said again, rather lamely to his dismay.</p><p>“Yeah, she reads a lot. But I’d feel really weird about reading about myself, so I never tried that route.”</p><p>Cedric nodded. He could only imagine how that would feel.</p><p>They sat in silence for a few minutes after that, with Cedric glancing surreptitiously at Harry. He didn’t really know how to handle this situation or how to help Harry and it was endlessly frustrating to him.</p><p>“Well, about those glasses, I don’t really know that much about magical glasses, since my eyesight is fine. But my friend Dotty has these reading glasses she always complains about, so I can tell you what I know, if you like,” he offered.</p><p>“Are they really that much better than muggle ones, if she keeps complaining?”</p><p>Cedric chuckled.</p><p>“You have a point there, but she mostly complains about them because she has this thing about seeming like an old lady, because she’s named Dorothy and, in her mind, that an old hag’s name. And having reading glasses adds to that image, I guess? At least it does to her.”</p><p>“Okay…” He didn’t seem convinced.</p><p>“Well, as I said, glasses made for magicals don’t come off unless you take them off deliberately, and they don’t smudge, because they are made impervious to any kind of dirt. I think there are also some that adjust automatically to your eyesight, or lack thereof. So, if your eyes get worse with time, they adjust, and you don’t have to get new ones or get new measurements.”</p><p>Harry looked quite astounded.</p><p>“Why would your eyes get worse?”</p><p>Cedric wasn’t sure he understood his question. He said as much.</p><p>“What do you mean? Don’t you have to have your eyes checked every now and again in case they get better or worse? I figured that was something muggles did as well.”</p><p>Harry opened his mouth to reply, but didn’t seem to know what to say, so he closed it again.</p><p>Something dawned on Cedric.</p><p>“Harry, when was the last time you had your eyes examined by anyone?”</p><p>His cheeks darkened and he answered, “When I got my glasses.”</p><p>Okay, as far as Cedric could tell, Harry had had the same pair of glasses the entire time he’d been at Hogwarts. So, four years at least.</p><p>“When was that?”</p><p>“When I was six.” It came more out as a question than anything else.</p><p>Cedric was speechless for a few moments.</p><p>“Is that bad?”</p><p>“Um, I think you need to get your eyes checked Harry. How do those glasses even still fit you?”</p><p>The blushed deepened and Harry looked away from his face.</p><p>“They were quite large when I got them, but my aunt said I’d grow into them.”</p><p>“And she never took you to get new ones after that first time?”</p><p>Harry shook his head in answer. Cedric was starting to really detest Harry’s relatives. How could they treat him like this? But he didn’t feel like Harry would appreciate him asking more about his life with them. So, he dropped that particular line of questions. For now, at least.</p><p>“Well,” he said, trying to signal Harry that there was absolutely no need for him to be embarrassed, “I think it’s time you got some new glasses. I can ask Dotty if she has any catalogues. If not, I can help you find out where you can owl order some. There might even be an optician in Hogsmeade, but for sure, there is one in Diagon.”</p><p>“Really? You think I need some? And you’d help me?” Harry seemed like he couldn’t believe what Cedric was offering.</p><p>“I mean, you’ve been able to see the snitch and catch it pretty much every time you played, so, I guess it can’t be that bad. But I really think it’s time. Think how practical that would be.”</p><p>Harry nodded slowly.</p><p>“And of course I’ll help you. I mean, you could also get your eyesight magically fixed by a special healer, but I heard that’s a really painful treatment.”</p><p>“They can do that?” Harry sounded quite shocked, but continued after a second, “Huh. I guess that’s why Dumbledore and McGonagall wear glasses then.”</p><p>“Probably,” Cedric agreed. “So, I’ll ask Dotty about those catalogues tonight and we can have a look tomorrow. Alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds great. Thank you, Cedric.”</p><p>Hearing his name from Harry, gave Cedric the warmest of feelings in his stomach and he couldn’t help himself but beam at Harry. They’d meet again tomorrow, it seemed.</p><p>Soon they returned to flying and used to time before dinner to play two more seekers games (both won by Harry, but Cedric didn’t mind in the slightest). Enjoying his time in the air Cedric made his exuberance known by flying the most outrages manoeuvres, whooping loudly as he loped through the air. Hearing Harry’s laughter, Cedric steadied in his flightpath once again and looked at his happy and, for once, open face.</p><p>The sun was setting, and the waning orange light dyed everything in warmer shades. Harry’s skin was glowing, the light reflecting of his incredibly tousled hair and Cedric imagined what it would feel like to ruffle his fingers through it. That was when Harry met his eyes across the field, his laugh turning into a warm smile. Incidentally, that was also when Cedric almost flew into a goal post, barely managing to swerve to the side on time.</p><p>He looked back over to Harry.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“All good,” Cedric yelled back. Harry was trying not to laugh at him but lost that fight. And Cedric found he didn’t mind at all.</p><p>Soon they were walking back to the castle together, heading straight to the Great Hall where they paused in the entrance. Looking at Harry, Cedric felt somewhat reluctant to say goodbye, so he jerked his head into the direction of the Gryffindors, saying, “I’ll walk you to your table.”</p><p>Spotting Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor crowd, Cedric lead Harry in their direction, the younger boy following with a confused expression on his face. They reached the table together and it’s obvious they’ve once again gained a bit of attention, walking in with their brooms and the both of them heading for the same table. But Cedric tried to ignore them and turned to Harry.</p><p>“I had a great time, Harry. Thanks for the game.”</p><p>“Sure. I had fun, too.” It seemed like Harry was feeling uncertain again, with everyone looking at them.</p><p>Cedric tried to give him a reassuring smile and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with a last smile and a nod to Ron and Hermione, he walked to the Hufflepuff table.</p><p>Dinner is mostly uneventful, if one discounted the two times Harry met Cedric’s eyes across the Hall. He looked away too quickly for anything to pass between them, but Cedric hoped it wasn’t a bad sign or anything. He didn’t think he had made Harry uncomfortable earlier in any way. Meanwhile Dotty and Cass caught him up on their days and Cedric returned the favour, focusing mostly on the joy of flying again.</p><p>“Harry is really good. He beat me to the snitch every time. I think he could go pro after Hogwarts.” Cedric was in such high spirits he didn’t even think of the threat of You-Know-Who that loomed over Harry and essentially them all when he spoke to his friends.</p><p>“Careful Cedric, you’re practically gushing over the seeker of another house. People might start to think you’ve defected to the Gryffindors,” Cass teased.</p><p>Cedric stuck his tongue out at him, when Dotty said, “I mean he is pretty good. And rather cute if maybe a bit young.”</p><p>Snorting, Cass agreed, “Yeah, I guess. Better be careful though, Dotty, I think you’re not the only one who noticed.”</p><p>Before he could stop himself, Cedric asked, “What? Who else think’s Harry’s cute?”</p><p>Cass only smirked and said to Dotty, “Anyway, if you were to go out with a younger partner, wouldn’t that make you look older by comparison.”</p><p>She mock gasped, clutching at her throat and they dissolved into giggles, Cedric forgetting his question for now.</p><p>They soon got up and Cedric meant to return to the common room with them, but he was suddenly stopped, by a certain Ravenclaw in his way.</p><p>“Hey, Cedric. I didn’t see you today.” The ‘again’ was implied.</p><p>“Hi, er- yeah, sorry. I went out flying after class.”</p><p>“I saw you come back with Harry. I’d have come along, if you’d told me.” Cho didn’t sound accusing, but she didn’t seem to be happy to be left out either. How was he supposed to tell her he hadn’t even thought to ask her?</p><p>“Um, it was kind of a promise. To get Harry’s mind of the task. <em>Our</em> minds, that is. Sorry.”</p><p>She nodded in understanding, but seeing how she didn’t really seem much happier, Cedric offered, “I’ll walk to your tower if you’re done with dinner. We can talk on the way if you like?”</p><p>“That would be nice. We haven’t really talked in a while.”</p><p>And so, they made their way up the castle, but even though Cedric had offered to talk, their conversation was slow to get rolling.</p><p>Cho told him about her day, and he hummed in the appropriate places until they fell into silence again. Cedric wondered why this felt so hard all of a sudden. Their conversations hadn’t been this stilted before. If Cho notices she doesn’t comment on it.</p><p>Once they reach the entrance with the eagle door knocker, Cedric turns to her to say his goodbyes.</p><p>“Thanks for walking with me.”</p><p>“No problem.” He smiles, wondering if there’s anything else to say, but coming up blank. So, he clasps his hands behind his back and tries to bridge any awkwardness with a smile.</p><p>It faulters though when Cho says, “You know, if you need someone to talk to about anything that happened in the maze, you can talk to me, Cedric, right?”</p><p>“Cho, I…”</p><p>“I know, Dumbledore said not to pry, but I just wanted to let you know.” She looked at him hopefully and it was nice of her to offer, but he hadn’t really wanted to be reminded of the things he had successfully managed to not think about all afternoon. Sure, she probably just wanted to help and most likely was worried, but he just didn’t feel like talking about any of it. Especially since he didn’t even have all the facts.</p><p>“Thank you, Cho. But right now, I don’t feel like talking about it.”</p><p>She nodded and after a moment of silence, she said, “I guess I’ll let you get back to your common room.” And with that she stepped closer.</p><p>Cedric realized what she was trying to do and in a sudden flash of panic, moved to head her off, pecking her quickly on the cheek as she leaned up, preparing to kiss him.</p><p>The disappointment was evident on her face, but she managed a small smile and bid him good night. And so, Cedric returned to his own common room, thoughts muffled and focusing on his steps, trying not to think about why he hadn’t wanted Cho to kiss him.</p><hr/><p>Cedric met Harry again the next afternoon. He had approached him at breakfast once more, to invite the other seeker to play some more Quidditch and to let him know about the catalogue he had scored off a confused looking Dotty.</p><p>When he’d explained to her the night before that he needed it for Harry, she and Cass sported equally surprised expressions. Cedric wasn’t really paying attention though, as he was busy thumbing through the catalogue.</p><p>“He’s had the same glasses for years,” Cedric explained absentmindedly. A pair of what looks like glasses made from paper fell from the pages as he spoke.</p><p>“Oh, you should take those, so he can try some on. He really could use a more fashionable pair now that I think of it.”</p><p>It turned out, the catalogue from the Diagon Alley optician came with a set of paper frames, that could be changed into models of the glasses displayed in its pages, so you could check which ones looked best on you.</p><p>Thusly, Harry and Cedric ended up in the stands again, tying on the most outrages frames, laughing so hard at each other, Cedric felt like he might wake up with a sore abdomen the next day. A particular favourite of his was a set of frames, that looked almost exactly like Rita Skeeter’s glasses. When he’d put them on Harry had had to laugh so hard, he fell off the bench.</p><p>At the end of that day, Cedric figured he could handle his restless nights if they were followed by days like the one, he had had with Harry.</p><p>He had walked Cho to her tower again that evening, the conversation a bit less awkward than the previous night, thankfully. They didn’t talk about the task nor about how Cedric had spent the afternoon with Harry again, but that was okay with him. He was happy to keep that time for himself, even when he realizes he hadn’t paid her any more attention that day either. Cedric decides to make more of an effort the next day.</p><p>By the time the next morning had rolled around, however, Cedric was lost in the memories of his dreams, and forgot all about the promise he’d made to himself. The dreams conjured up in his restless nights didn’t stay with him after he woke, not exactly. Instead, Cedric was left with obscure afterimages burned into his brain for most of his morning, making him feel restless and unbalanced.</p><p>Until he was in the air again, chasing after the snitch or after Harry. They had agreed on their way to dinner the previous evening to meet again Wednesday afternoon, just like the days before and so he ended up leaving the castle, when he heard someone calling his name.</p><p>“Cedric!”</p><p>Turning around, he saw Harry jogging towards him and couldn’t help but smile. Harry’s face was lit up with a smile of his own, broom in one hand, the catalogue he took last night in the other.</p><p>Skidding to a halt in front of Cedric, he gave him a breathless hello.</p><p>“Hey, Harry. You okay there? Need to catch your breath?”</p><p>“No,” Harry replied between gulps of air, “’s alright.”</p><p>“Did you run the entire way from Gryffindor tower down here?” Cedric knew the way because of his prefect rounds and that was quite the trip if you jogged all the way. Not to mention all the trick steps and moving staircases.</p><p>“Maybe,” Harry admitted with a lopsided smile. “But I’m fine. Let’s go get to the pitch.” And so, they headed to dawn the winding path through the grounds.</p><p>“I picked out some glasses.”</p><p>“Really? That’s great.”</p><p>“Yeah, I actually sent Hedwig with my order this morning.”</p><p>“That’s your owl, right?”</p><p>“No, my post hippogriff. When people don't answer right away, he slashes them with his talons,” Harry deadpanned.</p><p>“Har har. Who knew you could be this sassy?”</p><p>Harry laughed and once again Cedric could feel himself preening on the inside. He was feeling truly happy, Harry was becoming comfortable around him.</p><p>“I chose some that adjust automatically to my eyes, so I don’t have to go to Diagon for measurements.”</p><p>The way he said it, Cedric wondered why he didn’t want to go to Diagon Alley. Or was it that he couldn’t go? It was probably more difficult for him to get there if his aunt and uncle didn’t like magic. And then there was the whole new danger of You-Know-Who.</p><p>“That’s pretty neat. Do you think they’ll be here before the school year ends?”</p><p>Harry shook his head.</p><p>“No, the catalogue says it usually takes about a week for them to be ready for delivery.”</p><p>“Guess I’ll have to wait until next term for you to show me then,” Cedric concluded.</p><p>From the corner of his eye, Cedric spied Harry chewing his lower lip.</p><p>Slowly, he asks Cedric without looking up, “So, you want to keep hanging out after summer?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course.” There is no question for Cedric. “As long as you want to, as well. Probably won’t be able to go flying as much, what with my NEWTs and your OWLs, but still.”</p><p>Harry nods, first slowly, but then more quickly.</p><p>“Yeah, I’d like that.”</p><p>Relieve flooded Cedric and with Harry’s affirmation he ventured further in this uncertain territory of newfound friendship and added, “I’ll owl you in the meantime, too. Or for you I guess, it'd be hippogryph you.”</p><p>That apparently agreed with Harry, because he finally looked up at Cedric and grinned.</p><p>They made it to the pitch and spent the rest of the afternoon in the air, mostly goofing around, practicing daring moves at breakneck speeds and of course another seekers game with Cedric finally managing to beat Harry to the snitch.</p><p>“Guess that makes me the first seeker to beat Harry Potter, the Great Gryffindor Seeker.”</p><p>“Well, you had managed that already or have you forgotten last year?” Harry reminded him.</p><p>“No, but that didn’t count. No matter what my father says.”</p><p>“All right, if you say so. But does it count this time then, when it’s not in an actual game?” Harry teased.</p><p>“Oh, it so does!”</p><p>And so, Cedric’s day ended much like the previous two, with him first walking Harry to his table in the Great Hall and then after dinner walking Cho up to Ravenclaw tower.</p><p>Thursday, too, is spent much the same, only interrupted by a short run-in with Harry in-between classes, when the other boy and his friends are on their way to spend their free period of DADA visiting with Professor Hagrid.</p><p>Later, while he waits for Harry on the pitch, Cedric finally remembers his own promise, to pay more attention to Cho. But apart from their walk to the tower the last three nights, he hadn’t kept up with that plan. In a way he had a hard time even feeling bad about it. Cedric had spent all that time with Harry, and it had been good for both of them, he felt.</p><p>What would it have been like if Cedric hadn’t walked over to Harry’s table on Monday morning? He would have probably spent his time hauled up somewhere in a corner of the common room, trying to hide from his memories of Saturday night. But instead, inexplicably, they’d had fun. So much fun, that while they were up in the air, it felt like Krum’s Cruciatus Curse was nothing but a dream.</p><p>He still hadn’t talked to anyone about it. Nor had he really seen Krum. The departure of their headmaster had seemed to rattle the Durmstrang students and they had kept to themselves and their ship mostly. Would they be able to operate it on their own when the time came to leave? And did Krum even remember what he’d done?</p><p>Cedric was so deep in thoughts that he didn’t notice Harry approach until he was coming up right next to him. He shook himself, trying to dispel the sudden gloominess his mind had taken on.</p><p>“Hey, you alright?” It seemed Harry had notices something was up.</p><p>“Yeah, all good. How was your day?” Probably he didn’t want to hear about Cedric’s struggle.</p><p>“It was alright, spoke to Hagrid.” After a pause, Harry continued, “We think Dumbledore’s sending him away, too, to speak to the giants and gain their allegiance.”</p><p>For a moment, Cedric was speechless. He hadn’t expected Harry to mention anything relating to You-Know-Who.</p><p>“The giants? You think so?”</p><p>“Yeah, but we’re not sure. Hagrid won’t tell.” Harry shrugged. He didn’t seem particularly phased by the idea.</p><p>“I guess it makes sense to send him,” Cedric said absentmindedly.</p><p>“Why do you figure?”</p><p>“Well, if he is a half giant, he’s also half wizard, and the relationship between the two peoples hasn’t been great in the past. So, Hagrid could be kind of a mediator, I guess.”</p><p>“Hm, yeah, that’s probably why Dumbledore asked him, actually.”</p><p>They stood there in silence for a moment longer until Harry spoke again, “You’re taking this a lot better than Ron was.”</p><p>“How do you mean?” Cedric asked.</p><p>“When Hermione came up with what it might be Dumbledore wants, Ron was sort of, I don’t know, scared? He says their really dangerous, and I assumed most people think so.”</p><p>Cedric considered this for a moment.</p><p>“I guess I realized I don’t know as much about other magical races a while ago, so if Dumbledore thinks they could be our allies, maybe he’s right.” He didn’t mention that it had to do with seeing how his father dealt with different magical beings at work sometimes, and how oftentimes Cedric did not agree with what he saw.</p><p>Nodding, Harry agreed and started telling him about his friend Dobby the house elf. Someone, Cedric thought, his father might need to meet one day.</p><p>And so, Cedric forgot all about Cho, about Krum and You-Know-Who, at least for a little while.</p><p>That evening just like the last three nights, Cedric walked Cho up to the Ravenclaw tower, but something was different this time. Cho didn’t say one word while they made their way up the many steps and Cedric couldn’t find any words of his own to fill the sudden silence. It didn’t feel like in the beginning, when the quiet had been comfortable. No, this was almost awkward, and Cedric tried to figure out what had gone wrong, why he couldn’t talk to Cho anymore, like he used to. When he tried to open his mouth to speak, the words failed him, like he had spent them all before, emptying the wells of words in his mind that had been there, brimming, just this afternoon.</p><p>The journey stretched, as if the stairs had grown extra steps. Knowing Hogwarts, they might have.</p><p>Before they finally reached their destination, Cho stopped at an alcove and asked, “Could we talk for a second?”</p><p>Apparently, Cedric had not been the only one to feel the unusual tension that had built up between them. Nodding he followed her into the small alcove and perched next to her on a window seat.</p><p>“I wanted to know if everything’s okay. Between us, I mean.” Cutting right to the chase then.</p><p>Cedric wanted to immediately reassure her, tell her everything was fine, take her hand and all of that. He faltered though and didn’t even get as far as to open his mouth.</p><p>How could he pretend everything was fine between them, when he had just spent their entire way up the castle thinking how he had nothing to say to her. Looking at Cho, into her searching eyes, Cedric decided they both deserved for him to be honest.</p><p>“I don’t know.” She didn’t look surprised. “I’m sorry, that’s probably not what you wanted to hear.”</p><p>Shrugging, she replied, “I wasn’t really hoping for anything. It’s obvious something’s changed, and I just want to make sure you’re okay. That I didn’t do anything to push you away.”</p><p>“No, sorry, really. You didn’t do anything wrong. I guess … it’s more like I’m the one doing the pushing?” Cedric felt utterly unprepared for this conversation.</p><p>“But why? If it’s nothing I did, what changed?”</p><p>When he didn’t immediately answer, she pushed a bit further.</p><p>“I know I’m not supposed to ask, but something must have happened during the last task. Ever since, you’ve been distant.”</p><p>Cedric felt that was a bit unfair. He had spent time with her every day this week, albeit not as much as with Harry, but still. Cho didn’t seem to agree, though.</p><p>“Even before today, you walked with me, but you let me do almost all of the talking. You don’t tell me about your day, about the time you’re out with Harry. I actually used today as a test, to see what you would do if I didn’t lead the conversation.”</p><p>Her tone had become a bit accusatory, but Cedric couldn’t really fault her for that. What she was saying was true after all.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Cho. I don’t know. I don’t really feel comfortable talking about the last task.” It was evading her actual point and he knew it.</p><p>“And that’s okay, you don’t need to. But beside the point that sometimes you need to talk about uncomfortable things to be able to move on, it’s not that, I feel. To me it seems like you don’t want to talk to me at all anymore.”</p><p>And that struck a chord with Cedric. Wasn’t it true that he kind of had kept forgetting about her? Had Cho not approached him after dinner, every evening, he might have actually forgotten. Cedric started to feel very much like an arse.</p><p>“It’s not that. I just…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I just don’t feel the same anymore,” he burst out, surprised at his own words. They kept tumbling out, though, as if the dam had suddenly broken.</p><p>“I hate this stupid tournament! I wish I had never put my name in that goblet in the first place. Ever since the first task was over, it all started to not feel right anymore. Like, what were they thinking? Dragons? Seriously! We’re all just kids and they just expect us to do what a team of trained handlers normally does? And I didn’t even do it all on my own, but everyone was so excited and proud of their great Hufflepuff hero. Without Harry I probably would have died right there.”</p><p>Absentmindedly, Cedric pulled at the skin between his thumb and pointer finger.</p><p>“I went along with it, because I thought I didn’t want to disappoint everyone’s expectations. And I figured if I paid Harry back for his warning, this … this feeling would go away, but it didn’t. It wasn’t enough.”</p><p>“Harry helped you?” Cho asked, surprise clear in her voice.</p><p>“Yeah, he found out about the dragons, and made sure that each champion was warned. In return I tried to give him a hint about the egg after the Yule Ball.”</p><p>Nodding Cho waited for him to continue, but when he didn’t, she began to frown.</p><p>“You know, he asked me to the Yule Ball, too. After you had already asked.”</p><p>Now it was Cedric’s turn to frown. Was she trying to make him jealous? He gritted his teeth uncomfortably at the image of Harry dancing with Cho that popped into his mind. Was it actually working?</p><p>“Why are you telling me this?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I guess you made me remember.” Shaking her head, she looked at the floor. “I still don’t get it, Cedric. So, you regret entering the tournament. It’s over now and you did well. Or is there more to regret?”</p><p>It was clear she was referring to herself.</p><p>“Of course not. Please don’t think that. I just think I might not be the same person anymore, that entered their name into the goblet.”</p><p>“Are you saying the tournament changed you?”</p><p>“No, that’s not it either. Or at least not really. I guess in a way it has, but the more I think about it, it feels more like it peeled away the layers of expectations I and everyone else had of me and left me with more of just … me.” And somehow Harry seemed to be a part of that process.</p><p>“And does <em>just you</em> feel different about me?”</p><p>Cedric opened his mouth, started to shake his head, but then changed his mind. He wasn’t really sure of how he felt about a great deal of many things and it seemed Cho was one of them.</p><p>“I still like you. Please believe me, but I don’t know. I guess I need to figure some stuff out.” Biting his lip, Cedric braces himself for the next part. “But I don’t think it’s fair of me to lead you on in any way. Or to myself I suppose.”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>“Does this mean you want to break up?” Cedric could hear the tears in her voice and made himself look up at Cho, feeling like he owed it to her.</p><p>“I … I think so.”</p><p>Crossing her arms, she got up.</p><p>“Okay, if that’s what you want.” She turned and made to leave the alcove.</p><p>“Cho, wait!” She stopped but didn’t turn around again. Cedric didn’t know what to say, why he had stopped her in the first place.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>He only saw her head nod once and then she left. Cedric stayed perched on the window seat until his legs started to fall asleep. In a way he was stunned at what had just happened, at how Cho had just accepted his words and walked away. On the other hand, he knew it was the only sensible thing, with the way Cho had seemed to start to just slip his mind.</p><p>After a while, he made his way to find Dotty and Cass. There hadn’t been any portraits in the alcove, but the news was surely soon going to spread through the castle one way or another, and Cedric wanted to be the one to tell them. Even if he didn’t really know how he’d explain it to them, still unsure how this had suddenly just happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you can see I didn't manage to fit in the entire week and the train ride back to King's Cross like I had planned. But the chapter was already so big and I have some important conversations still planned before they get off the train. So, you'll get those in a separate chapter. I'm beginning to feel this is going to be a massive fic. *paniking slightly*</p><p>But your comment's have been lovely and it's so much fun writing this, so thank you so much for coming on this journey with me (ugh, cheesy). See you in two weeks :)</p><p>P.S.: Cho didn't get the nicest arch in canon, so I tried to paint her a bit differently here. Let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end of the school year is finally here and Cedric has to deal with the aftermath of his breakup with Cho.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to give everyone who left kudos and/or a comment a huge thank you! It is so lovely and uplifting to read your kind words and I am so incredibly happy that you like what I have written.</p><p>Also, I had such a great time writing the following chapter and I'm really proud of it, so I hope you like it, too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And of course, he was right. By lunch time the next morning, the entire school seemed to be aware that Cedric and Cho had broken up. He didn’t really understand what the big deal was. Lots of couples among the student body got together and broke up again. It happened all the time.</p><p>And yet, his and Cho’s breakup seemed to be <em>the</em> topic of conversation during their last day of school. Mostly, Cedric only heard people whispering about it, but Zacharias Smith actually tried to approach him with questions about who dumped whom and such.</p><p>Cass and Dotty thankfully shooed him away before Cedric had to even think of a polite way of saying that it wasn’t any of Smith’s busines.</p><p>Cho hadn’t appeared at breakfast. Maybe she wanted to avoid the looks and whispers, but if that was the case, she needn’t have worried. Those came later. Or maybe she had been crying. He hoped it wasn’t the latter. He did see her during lunch, when he looked over at the Ravenclaw table, trying not to give any of his emotions away in his gaze. She looked okay, huddled together with her best friend Marietta, ignoring everything around them.</p><p>Cedric didn’t know if the Ravenclaws gossiped much, but teenagers where teenagers, regardless of house, so they probably did. And the news must have spread from Ravenclaw tower to the rest of the school somehow.</p><p>Trying to ignore all of the unpleasant breakup talk around him, Cedric tried to instead be excited to go flying again this afternoon while he trudged through his school day. But it was going to be the last time he would fly with Harry for at least two months, and that prospect didn’t make it much easier to stay positive.</p><p>Had Harry already heard about him and Cho? That thought reminded him of what Cho had told him about Harry asking her to the Yule Ball and again Cedric felt this intense clawing sensation from deep inside his chest. Shaking his head, he tried to dispel it, but it didn’t seem to want to go away. Cedric reminded himself, that Harry had gone with a different girl, a nice-looking Gryffindor, if he wasn’t mistaken. But that didn’t help either.</p><p>And so, he waited for his last lessons of the school year to pass. Dreading and hoping that Harry would want to talk about Cedric’s break up. Maybe he was still interested in Cho and would want confirmation. But they hadn’t ever talked about such things. They hadn’t talked about Cedric’s relationship while it was still going, so why would they start now?</p><p>These thoughts followed Cedric all the way to the pitch, where he had to wait for Harry. Dragging his feet through the grass he wondered if he should just get on his broom and up in the air, avoiding any awkward moments on the ground, when Harry stepped into the stadium.</p><p>Cedric raised a hand in greeting, while Harry approached. Even though his mood had been rather terrible, the way Harry gave him one of his more crooked smiles chased away the tension that had grown in him all day. Harry came closer, approaching Cedric with a much steadier stride than on their first meet up.</p><p>“Hey, Cedric.”</p><p>“Hi, Harry.”</p><p>He knew, so much was certain.</p><p>Cedric could tell from the look Harry was giving him just now, head tilted a bit, smile gentle and eyes considering. But then he surprised Cedric.</p><p>“Well, let’s see if you can beat the Great Harry Potter, Gryffindor Seeker Extraordinaire a second time.”</p><p>“I never said extraordinaire!” Cedric yelled after him, but Harry was already up in the air. Jumping onto his broom Cedric took off after him.</p><p>“Didn’t you? I could have sworn.”</p><p>“Pretty sure I’d remember giving such particular praise.”</p><p>They circled each other in the air.</p><p>“Well, maybe you can use it when I beat you.”</p><p>“<em>If</em> you mean.”</p><p>“We’ll see. Go on, release it.”</p><p>In the end, Cedric had to concede. Even if he was certain Harry knew about Cho, he hadn’t tried to let Cedric win or go easy on him to cheer him up or some such nonsense.</p><p>“I guess you really are Seeker Supreme,” Cedric said airily once they touched down in the stands for a break. He topped it off with a flourish and exaggerated bow, making Harry laugh.</p><p>“Extraordinaire, actually. But I like Seeker Supreme, has a nice ring to it.”</p><p>“It’s the alliteration. Don’t get used to it, though.”</p><p>Chuckling lightly, Harry said, “Alright, alright, I’ll stop. Wouldn’t want to sound like Malfoy.”</p><p>“The Slytherin seeker?”</p><p>“That’s the one.”</p><p>Cedric knew of Harry’s and the young Malfoy’s continued animosity. But he didn’t feel like talking about the other boy right now. For one, it might dampen Harry’s mood, and Cedric didn’t really care for him either, so why spend energy on talking about someone who wasn’t even there.</p><p>“Good. And anyway, I still might beat you today. If you’re up for another game.”</p><p>“In a minute.”</p><p>Cedric felt his brow furrow. Even though he’d avoided any unpleasant topics and their banter had been light-hearted, Harry suddenly seemed to be in deep thought, looking down at his hands.</p><p>Waiting, Cedric wondered if he had said anything wrong, going over their conversation in his head, but he came up with nothing. Debating if he should ask Harry what was going on, he too studied his hands. They’d been steady ever since Madame Pomfrey had administered her potion.</p><p>Beside him Harry suddenly rose from his seat and stepped up to the railing that protected spectators from falling from the stands during games. Clasping his left elbow with his right hand, Harry leaned his back against it and looked down at Cedric, who had to squint up at him, because of the sun in Harry’s back. The weather had been perfect all week and today was no exception. Like it had decided it was time for them to have a break from looming shadows.</p><p>“I –“ Harry started, before he huffed out a breath. He let go of his elbow, shaking out his hands and straightened.</p><p>Looking Cedric in the eye, he said, “I wanted to tell you that you can talk to me if you want to. About… you know. If there is anything you want to talk about, I’m happy to listen. You don’t have to, of course. That’s okay, too. I won’t ask any questions. Unless you want me to, I mean.”</p><p>Cedric didn’t know what to say. He looked at Harry who seemed to be cringing at his own words, even if he didn’t get why he would. It was really kind of him to say such a thing. Only Cass and Dotty had reacted similarly to his and Cho’s breakup (at least Cedric thought that was what Harry meant). Everyone else seemed to only be interested in the details of it, even if there really wasn’t anything special to tell.</p><p>“Oh. Thank you.”</p><p>What was sort of special, was Harry offering to talk to him about something so personal. Beside of what he had learned about Harry’s relatives there hadn’t been much more conversation between them of such an intimate nature. Maybe that was the reason Cedric began to talk.</p><p>“There isn’t really that much to tell. I mean it didn’t ever become that deep, I think. And I don’t think it was ever going to.”</p><p>“Is that good or bad?”</p><p>Looking up at Harry again, Cedric saw only earnestness in his eyes.</p><p>“Um, both. Neither. I don’t really know. I guess in the end it’s good, cause it’s easier now to move on. We might even be friends one day.”</p><p>“Yeah, makes sense.”</p><p>The way Harry said it, was so simple. It was just that, just what he said. No hidden meaning. Cedric could keep talking if he liked or he could stop.</p><p>“I was the one who ended it, but Cho knew, I think. She started the conversation in a way. She had noticed I wasn’t in it anymore. The more I think about it now, the more I wonder if I ever was.”</p><p>“How do you mean?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I told Cho that I haven’t felt like myself in a while and how the tournament was part of that. If I had decided just for myself, I might not even have entered my name.”</p><p>If anyone would understand that sentiment, Harry would.</p><p>“And now I wonder, if I would have asked Cho out at all if it hadn’t been for the Yule Ball. I mean she’s a great person, nice, and loves Quidditch just as much as me and still. It never felt as exciting as it maybe should have. Well, besides actually asking her, that was terrifying.”</p><p>At that Harry snorted.</p><p>“Tell me about it. I almost waited too long to ask anyone, because I was so nervous. And then I pretty much abandoned my date after one dance.”</p><p>“Ouch.”</p><p>“Yeah, pretty shitty move. Hermione made sure I realised that.”</p><p>Cedric wondered if Harry would have abandoned his date had it been the girl he wanted to ask.</p><p>“Cho told me you wanted to go with her.”</p><p>Harry looked up sharply at Cedric’s words. He was still leaning against the railing, arms crossed, but he visibly tensed.</p><p>“It’s okay, don’t worry. She just mentioned it last night. Doesn’t matter. I guess, now you could ask her out again, if you still wanted to.” Cedric tried to sound casual, even though this felt anything but.</p><p>“No,” was all Harry had to say.</p><p>“It’s okay, I won’t be mad. Maybe wait a bit though.”</p><p>“No, I mean it. I don’t want to ask her out again. I didn’t really want to ask anyone at all to the Yule Ball. I guess, I figured Cho would be a good choice for the same reasons you did.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but feel relief at those words. Harry didn’t like Cho like that. He wasn’t going to ask her out.</p><p>“Oh, okay.”</p><p>They stayed silent for a while after that, not looking at each other mostly, until Harry sat down next to Cedric again.</p><p>“So, do you feel more like yourself now?”</p><p>Looking over at Harry, for a moment, Cedric noticed that Harry’s glasses had once again become so smudgy, it was a wonder he saw anything at all. Without really thinking about it, Cedric took out his wand and spelled them clean like he had before, never taking his eyes of Harry’s.</p><p>“Thanks,” Harry said quietly.</p><p>Swallowing, Cedric finally had to look away.</p><p>“I think I’m beginning to, yes.”</p><p>Something in his voice must have been off maybe, because Harry lifted his hand to Cedric’s shoulder, squeezing it gently.</p><p>When Cedric turned his head to look at the hand, Harry asked, “Sorry, is this okay? I’m … not really good with physical contact.”</p><p>Cedric nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s nice, don’t worry.”</p><p>“Good.” Harry seemed quite relieved.</p><p>“But if you’re uncomfortable you don’t need to do it. I wouldn’t want that.” No matter how nice it felt.</p><p>“No that’s not it. I’m just not good with that stuff. I never know when it’s okay or when to expect it. Or what to do, when someone touches me.”</p><p>“Oh.” Cedric hadn’t expected an admission like that. He had always grown up with people giving him gentle touches, a pat on the back or the shoulder, and he had notices himself seeking the comforting hugs of his friends more often this last year. So, he wasn’t really sure how to proceed. Should he have been more careful?</p><p>“I’m really sorry, I had no idea. Did I make you uncomfortable before? I’m used to touching my friends quite a bit.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. It’s okay.” Shaking his head vehemently, Harry continued, “You haven’t even tried to touch me a whole lot, it’s fine. I just get surprised sometimes. Not used to it I guess.”</p><p>He shrugged and they sat in silence for a while, Harry still holding on to his shoulder, while Cedric tried to make sense of what Harry had said. How was he not used to being touched? But then he remembered what he knew of Harry’s relationship with his relatives and dark thoughts began to loom like clouds at the edges of his mind.</p><p>“Hey, Ced?”</p><p>“Y- Yeah?” Cedric stumbled over his own words.</p><p>
  <em>Harry had just called him Ced!</em>
</p><p>He could feel his cheeks heating up and tried looking down to hide the blush, that must have been building. The fact that Harry squeezed his shoulder again at that moment didn’t help though.</p><p><em>Focus</em>.</p><p>He looked at Harry again.</p><p>“Thanks for talking to me, for trusting me.”</p><p>“Oh,” he said, “Don’t worry. I should thank you.” After a moment Cedric continued, “So, I guess, I’ll just ask you from now on, if I intend to touch you. Would that work?”</p><p>Cedric’s eyes were drawn to Harry’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed.</p><p>“Yeah, that should work,” he said, an uncertain smile spreading his lips.</p><p>For a moment longer they looked at each other, until Harry squeezed Cedric’s shoulder again and got up. The spot where his hand had been felt warm for the remaining time they spent flying.</p><p>Cedric couldn’t help but wondered how they had gone from competitors who hardly knew each other to friends who spoke about such personal things and who, apparently, could touch each other sometimes if they asked before. And all of it in the space of only a week.</p><p>They stayed out flying very late that last day, neither of them willing to put an end to their fun, knowing it would be the last time for at least two months. It didn’t come as a surprise then, that they barely made it to dinner on time. The enchanted ceiling showed a star-studded night sky when they entered the Great Hall and many of the other students had already retired to their dormitories.</p><p>As per usual, Cedric accompanied Harry to his table, where Ron and Hermione had apparently just gotten up from their dinner.</p><p>“Harry! There you are! We were starting to worry,” Hermione said in relieve when they approached. She greeted Cedric with a friendly smile, while Ron still gave him only a tight-lipped nod. Cedric really hoped that he’d warm to him at some point.</p><p>“We just wanted to head up to the common room, but we can wait with you until you’ve eaten, mate,” Ron explained.</p><p>Before Harry could answer them, Cedric spoke up, “That’s all right, I can keep him company. Cass and Dotty probably already ate, too.”</p><p>“You mean you want to sit at the Gryffindor table?” Ron asked him sceptically.</p><p>“Sure. As long as Harry doesn’t mind of course.”</p><p>“Um, yeah, sure, okay. That works.”</p><p>“But you’re a Hufflepuff.” Ron seemed like he couldn’t really wrap his head around the idea of houses mingling in such a way.</p><p>“Oh, calm down, Ron. There aren’t any rules that say you shouldn’t sit with other houses. Actually, I expect Dumbledore would encourage it.”</p><p>Cedric smiled at Hermione in thanks and just like that, things were settled. Ron and Hermione bid them goodbye and headed to their common room and Harry and Cedric settled into the seats they had vacated.</p><p>Later in bed that night, Cedric would still wonder how his day-to-day life at Hogwarts had changed so drastically, only for his focus to soon shift. He would ask himself again and again what it meant when Harry had said he wasn’t used to physical contact. Didn’t his aunt and uncle ever give him a hug or a friendly pat on the back. What about his friends? Had Harry been trying to tell him that he wanted physical contact in his life or was it the opposite?</p><p>Needless to say, Cedric did not fall asleep until late into the night.</p><hr/><p>The next day was Saturday and the leaving feast was to happen at breakfast before the students would make their way to the train back to London. And even though he should have known, should have expected it, Cedric was still taken by surprise when Dumbledore addressed the school during the feast.</p><p>“Much has happened this year and there are many things I wish to address, before you all return home for the holidays. First, I wish to acknowledge and honour two of our students, who have faced incredible challenges this year and represented our school valiantly.” Dumbledore took his goblet and raised it in salute.</p><p>“To Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter”</p><p>The people gathered in the Hall all raised their goblets, rumbling as one, “Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter.”</p><p>Of course, Cedric was looking for Harry’s face in the crowd. The other boy seemed as uncomfortable as Cedric felt himself, but he met the eyes of his new friend, a grim look on his face. It appeared he wasn’t as surprised as Cedric.</p><p>“You may all be wondering, what exactly occurred on the night of the last task of the Triwizard Tournament and what has caused me to ask you all to give our Hogwarts champions a reprieve during this time and you shall learn the answer to these questions. Last Saturday evening the dark wizard, known as Lord Voldemort, returned.”</p><p>After a moment of absolute silence, panicked whispers broke out all over the Great Hall, people turning left and right to speak to their friends and Cedric could feel Cass’s and Dotty’s eyes on him. But Cedric only looked at Dumbledore, who was simply waiting for silence to return for him to continue.</p><p>“The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this, but it is my believe, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies. And so, I must tell you of the events that led to the abrupt end of the ceremonies surrounding the end of the Triwizard Tournament.” Here he took a pause and directly looked at Harry in the crowd.</p><p>“Harry Potter has witnessed Lord Voldemort’s return to a new body, created of the vilest of magics, has witnessed his reunion with his loyal Death Eaters, and has fought him and escaped alive to warn us all of the danger we are in once more.”</p><p>Heads turned, looking to Harry, and Cedric could see the tension in Harry’s body, coiled like a spring, ready to leap up and away.</p><p>“Harry Potter was transported to the sight of Voldemort resurrection, but he managed to escape him, showing, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards or witches have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honour him.”</p><p>For a second time, Dumbledore rose his goblet, this time directly in Harry’s direction and the school followed suit, Cedric one of them this time. Unlike some of the Slytherins, he noticed.</p><p>Dumbledore went on to speak of the importance of unity in the trying times that were ahead. About how the foreign students would always be welcome at Hogwarts. It caused Cedric to finally look for Victor Krum among the students.</p><p>He was a bit startled to find the Durmstrang champion already looking at him, a weary, almost frightened, expression on his face. Quickly, Cedric looked away, unprepared for any kind of exchange between them.</p><p>“It is my believe – and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken – that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you, in this Hall, have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, two students were almost taken from our midst forever. So, remember this moment, where we stand together as one, and remember that we are strongest together. Remember Cedric and Harry.”</p><p>It was a strange feeling to be used as a rhetorical device like Dumbledore just had. Cedric didn’t get why he was part of what the headmaster was saying. Sure, he had been in the maze and he had almost gone with Harry, but in the end he hadn’t. He hadn’t seen what had happened, hadn’t seen You-Know-Who return.</p><p>It was probably time that he started calling him by his name, Cedric thought to himself. Harry did it after all and he had way more reason to be afraid of him than Cedric did.</p><p>After Dumbledore’s speech the students filed out of the Hall, towards the carriages to get to the train, all their luggage already moved to the station during the feast. Once again Dotty and Cass flanked him to either side, shielding him from any unwanted attention. He hadn’t even needed to ask them, they just knew what he needed, apparently.</p><p>“Cedric!”</p><p>Well, not from everyone it seemed. Turning around, Cedric saw Victor Krum approach, now with a determined expression on his face.</p><p>“Could I have a vord?”</p><p>Cedric knew it was time to face this. If he didn’t do it know, he probably wouldn’t get another chance any time soon. It didn’t make it any easier though.</p><p>Giving Cass and Dotty a reassuring smile, Cedric stepped away from the entrance with Krum at his heels. Once he felt they wouldn’t be easily overheard, Cedric turned around waiting for Krum to make the first move.</p><p>“Dumbledore spoke to me. He told me that you spoke in my favour. About vat I did. And he told me it vas the son of Crouch who used the Imperious on me.”</p><p>Cedric nodded, even though no one had really confirmed that for him, but it was basically what he had gathered himself. The how was still a mystery to him.</p><p>“So, I know you know I did not use that curse out of my free vill. But I vant to apologize anyway. I would have never used a curse like that on anyone, not to vin a competition or for any other reason. I am very sorry.”</p><p>What was he supposed to say?</p><p>“Thank you. I… wasn’t sure if you even remembered what happened. But you’re right, I know that it wasn’t really you.”</p><p>By the way Krum’s face didn’t really show any relieve, Cedric realized, that he was struggling with this, too.</p><p>“And I’m sorry Crouch made you his puppet. That was unforgivable, to make you use such a vile curse.”</p><p>“Yes. It vas.”</p><p>They stood there in silence for a few seconds, both of them unsure how to move on.</p><p>“I think I vill go say goodbye to my new friends. Maybe ve vill see each other again, Cedric Diggory.”</p><p>“Yes, maybe we will. Have a safe trip home.” And just like that Krum was walking away.</p><p>Cedric wasn’t sure how he felt right at that moment. In a way it was almost underwhelming to face Krum again, and yet he was glad it hadn’t been a big deal. What else could there have been. They knew it hadn’t really been Krum, and Cedric was fine physically, even if he still shuddered at the memory.</p><p>He could have really used a hug right about now.</p><hr/><p>The train ride began with Cedric making his rounds as part of his prefect duties. On the ride back those were more of a formality than anything else. Most students were simply excited to get home and didn’t get up to the same amount of mischief as on the ride to Hogwarts in September, when they were all itching to finally use magic again. But Cedric used this time to figure out where Harry and his friends had their compartment.</p><p> “Hey, mind if I pop by later on? I’ve got prefect rounds still and then I should spend some time with Dotty and Cass, but after that?”</p><p>Harry looked at him startled, while Hermione seemed to be hiding a smirk behind a curtain of hair. Ron as always appeared unimpressed.</p><p>“Um, sure. That’d be great,” Harry finally said.</p><p>And so, Cedric continued on his way, walking the train up and down in large and quick strides, as if he could make the time go by faster.</p><p>When the time finally came to walk down the train to Harry’s compartment, Cedric wondered if he would find the right one without issue, but as he approached the section of the train where he remembered them being, he realised, he needn’t have worried.</p><p>A great lump of flesh and limbs was blocking the entryway to Cedric’s destination. It turned out to be several Slytherin students, who appeared to be in quite a state. He was only able to distinguish one of them as Draco Malfoy by his family’s signature shiny blond hair.</p><p>Gingerly, he stepped over them sliding the compartment door open.</p><p>“I am sure they deserved what they got, but as a prefect, I feel obliged to at least ask what happened. Why are there three unconscious and rather deformed looking Slytherins in front of your compartment and do they need the attention of a healer?”</p><p>“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that,” came the answer of one of the Weasley twins from the floor.</p><p>“The less you know, the better. Plausible deniability and all that,” elaborated the other twin.</p><p>The both of them were sitting on the floor, along with their brother, playing exploding snap, as far as Cedric could tell, and grinning widely at him.</p><p>“Hey, Ced. They’re going to be fine and yes, they definitely deserved that. They were posturing about Voldemort killing us all,” Harry said darkly.</p><p>Cedric was taken aback. One, it was still quite a surprise to hear Harry address him with this new nickname (new from Harry that was). Second, it was even more surprising to hear him speak of Voldemort so freely, after a week of mostly avoiding the topic.</p><p>“Oh. They did?”</p><p>“Yeah, but that’s just Malfoy. He’s always been an utter pillock since day one of first year.”</p><p>“Huh.” Cedric clearly wasn’t prepared for this new situation.</p><p>“Do you wanna sit down?” Harry asked, seemingly sensing Cedric’s uncertainty. He nodded to the empty seat next to him and thus got Cedric to move out of his momentary paralysis. Stepping carefully around the game on the floor, Cedric settled in next to Harry and across from Hermione, who, until he sat down, had been emersed in the book on her lap. Now though, she looked up at him and smiled.</p><p>“Admittedly, we might have gone a bit overboard, but we were all using minor jinxes. It was only the combination that seems to have incapacitated them.”</p><p>“You’re not mad, are you?  You’re not going to go all prefect on us?” Harry sounded like he was trying to be light-hearted, but Cedric thought he might have been legitimately concerned what Cedric thought about their actions.</p><p>“No, I’m not mad. I…” he paused, uncertain. “I guess, I wish I’d been here, maybe it wouldn’t have been necessary. And I know Malfoy is a bully. So no, I won’t ‘<em>go all prefect</em>’ on you.”</p><p>He apparently didn’t sound too convincing, judging from the look on Harry’s face.</p><p>“I mean it, Harry. It sounds like he was essentially threatening you with your own death.”</p><p>Harry’s answer came out rather muffled, and Cedric had to ask him to repeat it.</p><p>Lifting his head to look at Cedric, Harry said, “He was threatening you, too. He said you’d be one of the firsts, for being on my side. I could tell he was going to spew more nasty things about you and that was when I pulled out my wand and I guess the others followed my lead.” Worrying his bottom lip, he wated for Cedric’s reaction.</p><p>“Do you mean to say you were defending me?”</p><p>He began to fidget.</p><p>“I mean he was also calling Ron and Hermione riff-raff threatening them with the same things.”</p><p>“He really was being more awful than usual, even for him,” Hermione added. She eyed them for a moment, but then seemed to decide it was time to go back to her reading and left them to it.</p><p>Cedric looked at the other occupants of the compartment, but the brothers seemed to all be engrossed in their game again. Nonetheless, he lowered his voice a bit before he spoke.</p><p>“Thank you, Harry. I appreciate it, but you really didn’t need to do that. Not for me and not from someone like Malfoy. I mean what is he going to do? He’s just another student flaunting his family name and money.”</p><p>Also lowering his voice, Harry said, “I know that, but that doesn’t make it any easier to listen to or right, for that matter. And his father is one of Voldemort’s right-hand men. I can’t just ignore that.”</p><p>The uncertainty had left Harry’s expression and his eyes shone with a fierceness that was undeniably quite captivating. Cedric swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. But he didn’t let himself be deterred.</p><p>“I get that. I do and I’m grateful that you’re looking out for me. But won’t this make it more likely that Malfoy will talk to his father?”</p><p>“It’s not like I don’t already have a target on my back. Or my forehead.”</p><p>That was probably true, but it didn’t make Cedric feel any better.</p><p>“But I also wasn’t in any actual danger at the moment, so why risk it?”</p><p>“I told you, he was threatening all of us.”</p><p>Cedric could tell, he wouldn’t get far with this line of arguing.</p><p>“I just want you to be careful. Like you said, you have a target on your back already.”</p><p>In their conversation the both of them had turned toward each other and were sitting more sideways on their seats than anything else.</p><p>“Could I take your hand?”</p><p>Harry blinked at him, seemingly completely unprepared for that question. After a moment he nodded, and Cedric reached out to cautiously take one of Harry’s hands with both of his own.</p><p>“I just…”</p><p>They were both looking at their hands. Cedric pulled Harry’s across the space between them and placed it flat between both of his own resting them on his knee.</p><p>“I just want to look out for you, too. Like Malfoy said, I’m on your side. That also means I want you to be safe, Harry. So, could you try? Try to stay as safe as you can. For me? Please?”</p><p>Cedric really hadn’t expected a conversation like this when he had decided to spend part of the train ride with Harry. But he needed him to understand this now. What he knew of his story, told him that Harry would probably never ignore when one of his friends was threatened or in any sort of danger. And it seemed that included Cedric now. It didn’t mean he wouldn’t try to stop it. After all, he wanted Harry to be protected just the same.</p><p>Harry kept looking at their hands, but eventually he looked back up at Cedric.</p><p>“What do you want me to do? Just ignore when you’re in danger? I could never do that.”</p><p>Something stirred in Cedric, when Harry was so protective over him specifically.</p><p>“I know. And I’m not asking you to. It’s just, in this situation I wasn’t really threatened, was I? Sure, he was talking about me, but that was all. I wasn’t even here. So, it wasn’t really necessary to get in a fight over it.”</p><p>It was obvious Harry wasn’t convinced.</p><p>“If at some point I’m in actual danger, you can come to my rescue. I’ll even ask you to. And since I know you’ll do it regardless of the danger to yourself, all I ask is that you try to stay save, too. I couldn’t stand you getting hurt because of me.”</p><p>Looking into Harry’s eyes, Cedric tried to convey all his sincerity into his expression. And eventually, Harry nodded.</p><p>“I can try to do that.”</p><p>“Good. That’s all I’m asking. Thank you.” And with that, Cedric squeezed Harry’s hand once and then laid it back into his lap. He didn’t want to overwhelm him with too much physicality at once and now that the moment had passed, Cedric was also painfully aware of the silence in the compartment and subsequently of its other occupants.</p><p>“So, what are everyone’s plans for the summer?”</p><hr/><p>When they were about an hour out from London, Cedric said to Harry in a quiet voice, “I spoke to Krum before we left Hogwarts.”</p><p>“You did? What did you talk about?” Harry asked in an equally quiet voice.</p><p>“He apologized for the maze.”</p><p>“Oh,” Harry said, “but it wasn’t his fault? He was imperioed. I mean, I guess it’s great that he did, I’m just a bit surprised.”</p><p>“Yeah, I was, too. I mean it was really good of him, but I don’t know. I thought we would just ignore it and never see each other again.”</p><p>“Maybe Dumbledore’s speech changed his mind,” Harry suggested.</p><p>“Hmm, yeah maybe.”</p><p>“How are you feeling about, you know, what he did?”</p><p>Cedric considered his question for a long moment, looking at the landscape rushing past the window.</p><p>“I’m…” trailing of, he looked back to Harry.</p><p>“I dream about it.”</p><p>“Nightmares?”</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>“Sometimes. But I shouldn’t complain. You went through way worse.”</p><p>“Cedric, you were tortured. That’s … a big deal. No matter what happened to me.”</p><p>Harry put a hand on his knee for emphasis.</p><p>“This okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, but you don’t need to ask. I don’t mind it.” At all.</p><p>“Do you think it’ll help, that you talked to Krum?”</p><p>Cedric looked at the other Gryffindors in the compartment out of the corner of his eye and even though they were all engrossed in their own conversation, he couldn’t help but wish they could be alone for something like this.</p><p>So, he said, “I don’t know. Can we talk about something else now?”</p><p>“Of course, sorry. I didn’t mean to push.”</p><p>“No, just, I want to spend the last bit of time we have talking about something more pleasant than my nightmares.” That was actually true, if not the sole reason Cedric wanted to change the subject.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. It’s gonna be a while before we can talk to each other again.”</p><p>“Well, we can always write.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry said with a smile.</p><p>“So, are you going to be at the Burrow during the summer at all?”</p><p>They spent the last bit of the trip sitting closely together, speaking in low voices and Harry told Cedric of the things he loved about the Weasley home and he told him in return about the places he had visited with his parents over the past summer breaks and where they might go this year. Unfortunately, Harry had removed his hand from Cedric’s knee after their nightmare talk, making him miss the warmth of the gesture.</p><p>“Cedric, shouldn’t you be getting back to your compartment for your things? Soon you won’t be able to get through the ails with everyone getting off the train,” Hermione warned, forcing Cedric to turn away from Harry.</p><p>“Oh, I guess you’re right. I didn’t even think about that.”</p><p>Turning back to Harry he was sure he saw something like disappointment reflected in those green eyes. The question was, was it his own or Harry’s?</p><p>“Okay, then, guess I’ll see you in two months.”</p><p>“Yeah. In two months.”</p><p>“But I’ll owl you, so…” He trailed of awkwardly.</p><p>Harry gave him a small smile and said, “I look forward to it.” His voice did a strange thing at the end, cracking a bit and Harry blinked rapidly.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Clearing his throat, Cedric got up.</p><p>“Alright. Have a great summer, everyone. See you next term.”</p><p>“Thank you, Cedric. You, too,” Hermione replied. Ron, as usual, hummed kind of indifferently. He did give him a bit of a wave, though, so that was an improvement.</p><p>“Look out for yourself, pretty boy,” one of the twins chirped. Fred, Cedric thought.</p><p>“Wouldn’t want that handsome face to take the brunt of a curse,” the other one warned in an entirely too cheery voice.</p><p>“Our ickle Harrykins would be utterly beside himself.”</p><p>“And that just won’t do.”</p><p>Cedric had the feeling he was missing something, but with what he knew of the twins, that probably wasn’t all that unusual.</p><p>“I’ll make sure that won’t happen then.”</p><p>“You better,” they said simultaneously.</p><p>Shaking his head, Cedric stepped up to the compartment door, sliding it open. But before he left, he looked back around, noticing Harry had been watching his back. Now that their eyes met, Harry gave him a smile that Cedric could only interpret as wistful.</p><p>Cedric’s heart felt like a hand was wrapping itself around it. This was the last time for two months he’d be seeing any of Harry’s smiles, so he took his time trying to commit this one to memory.</p><p>When he couldn’t possibly justify loitering in the doorway any longer, Cedric gave Harry a smile in return, paired with another one of his embarrassingly awkward waves. They were starting to become somewhat of a signature move.</p><p>And then he was sliding the compartment door closed behind him. Thankfully, the three Slytherins had seemingly regained their senses at some point and had moved themselves out of the way. Guilt made itself known as Cedric thought about them lying out here, no one helping them. Even if they were despicable bullies, it was an unpleasant image.</p><p>Cedric reminded himself that what was done was done and that there would be worse things to come.</p><p>As he moved down the train car, his thoughts turned from Slytherins to Gryffindors, or rather one specific Gryffindor. And there was the hand wrapped around his heart again.</p><p>After a week in such close and constant proximity, being so far away from Harry already started to feel uncomfortable. Like when you can’t find one of your most prised possessions and you know it has to be somewhere, but you can’t for the life of you figure out where it went.</p><p>Stepping into the space where the train car he’d been in connected to the next one, Cedric let the first door fall closed behind him, still deep in thought, when he suddenly heard a voice calling out. But with all the noise between the two cars and the door falling shut, Cedric didn’t make out what or who it was calling.</p><p>Cedric pulled back the hand that had been about to open the next door and turned around to the one that was just opening behind him.</p><p>“Cedric!” It was Harry who stepped into the tiny space between cars with him.</p><p>“Harry, what are you doing?”</p><p>“You forgot this.”</p><p>He held out Cedric’s jumper, that he had taken off earlier and apparently left behind in the compartment.</p><p>“Oh. Thank you.”</p><p>When Cedric went to grab for it, he wasn’t looking at the jumper, he was looking at Harry. And so, he was unprepared for the moment the tips of his fingers brushed the inside of Harry’s wrist.</p><p>It sent goosebumps up Cedric’s arm, across his shoulder and down his spine.</p><p>“Um, okay. I’ll head back then.”</p><p>“Okay. Me too.”</p><p>But neither of them made any immediate moves to follow through.</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Would it be okay if I hugged you goodbye?”</p><p>An emphatic nod was all the answer Cedric needed. Reminding himself to move slowly, as not to overwhelm Harry, Cedric lifted his arms, stepping closer and further into Harry’s space, jumper still clutched in one hand. While Harry just stood there, Cedric wrapped his arms around his shoulders, feeling the tension in his back as he pressed their chests together.</p><p>Harry was just tall enough, that his chin could comfortably rest in the crook of Cedric’s shoulder.</p><p>But he didn’t move his arms to reciprocate and so Cedric asked, “Is this okay?”</p><p>Instead of a verbal answer, Cedric noticed Harry moving his arms and for a second, he thought he was going to push him away. But he didn’t. Harry haltingly slid his hands around Cedric’s midriff, leaving a trail of warmth in their wake, until his arms were fully wrapped around. And just like that, their bodies slotted together. Where there had been awkward angles, there now were two pieces that managed to align themselves just fine.</p><p>Harry exhaled audibly next to Cedric’s ear and down his neck and he had to work extra hard not to let a shiver shake his body.</p><p>This definitely wasn’t anything like the hugs Cedric was used to. Harry, surprisingly strong, tightened his grip around Cedric, pulling them even closer together and even though the space they were occupying was loud, badly lit, and smelled like mouldy carpeting, all Cedric noticed was Harry’s breath next to his ear, his chest rising with his own and the faint smell of peach coming from Harry’s hair.</p><p>He didn’t know how long they stood there in each other’s arms. It was definitely longer than the average hug, but Cedric didn’t care. As long as Harry was hanging on this tightly to him, he certainly wouldn’t pull away. But apparently it was true, that all good things had to come to an end.</p><p>The train was noticeably slowing down now and the decrease in speed caused them to lose their balance for just a moment. But it was enough for Harry to take his arms away from Cedric’s back and not wanting to make it awkward Cedric followed suit.</p><p>“Thanks.” Cedric tried for a gentle and reassuring smile, hoping he could simultaneously make Harry feel comfortable and also not show that he was sad to let go, or look like a complete idiot.</p><p>“Um, thank you.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>They both started laughing at the same time and the sound seemed to dispel any remaining awkwardness.</p><p>“Take care, Harry. And remember to try to stay safe.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best. But trouble has a way of finding me.”</p><p>“I know. Try anyway.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>More lingering glances.</p><p>“I’ll write you.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll do my best to reply.”</p><p>Later Cedric would wonder endlessly about that sentence, but in the moment, he just smiled at the prospect of letters from Harry.</p><p>“Good. Bye, Harry.”</p><p>“Bye, Ced.”</p><p>And Cedric watched Harry turn around and walk out of the tiny secret world they had just occupied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you may have been able to tell, I had to adjust Dumbledore's speech during the feast since Cedric lives, obviously, but I did borrow part of it from canon.</p><p>Something I thought about for quite a while with this one, was the way Cedric would deal with what happens to Malfoy and his goons during their visit to Harry's compartment. I hadn't really thought about it while reading the books, but if you look at it from an outside perspective, what Harry and his friends do is kind of bad. Anyway, I hope it works.</p><p>Don't hesitate to let me know what you think. My <a href="https://mrqreads.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Letters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone so so much for all the love! I can't believe all the appreciation you have shown me after the last chapter and I am so grateful to you.</p><p>As promised here's the next chapter and I apologize it's a day late. You'll see I tried something new. Also, I have a beta now! Thank you to the incredible exa for doing this!</p><p>Writing this chapter was actually quite the struggle. Shortly after I published the last chapter, I injured my dominant hand and couldn't really write. I tried to do voice to text, but Idk. It felt different. But my new beta helped me iron out the kinks.</p><p>Anyway, have fun and let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> July 10, 1995 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dear Harry, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hope this letter finds you well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I also hope you won’t be cross with me for waiting so long to send you a letter, but with returning home from Hogwarts usually comes a flurry of activities, such as visiting relatives, that I find hard to evade. Similarly difficult to evade where the questions my parents can’t seem to stop asking. So, it took me this long to find the time to write you a proper letter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How has your first bit of summer holidays been? Has anything exciting happened yet? Did you have to visit any ancient relatives that hardly remember your name? Do they ask you the same questions about school over and over again, to which they will forget the answer to as soon as you’ve told them? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For your sake, I hope not. But after the year we’ve had, such a boring start to the summer might be a welcome change, in a way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I miss the time spent on our brooms already. I haven’t had a chance to fly at all since I got back. However, it might turn out to be rather boring without you to race for the snitch. But I guess I shouldn’t complain, since at least out here in the country I will get the chance sooner or later. I never asked, are you at all able to fly during the summer? I imagine it is hard to manage in a non-magical area. Do you live in a crowded neighbourhood? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And then there is the question of Voldemort (I figure it is time for me to use his name). After further consideration I would hope you don’t go out flying at the moment. Just in case. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, and I almost forgot to ask, have you received your glasses yet? Are they what you hoped for? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In any case, I hope to hear from you soon and please remember the promise you made me, about trying to be safe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All the best, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cedric </em>
</p><p>
  <em> P.S.: How is live back with your relatives? </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> July 14, 1995 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dear Cedric, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you for your letter. I was very happy to receive it and yes, it did find me well. I hope this one finds you well, too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sounds like you were very busy. I can’t relate to that much, since my summer has gotten off to a rather dull start. But don’t worry, I completely understand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There aren’t any relatives for me to visit, besides an aunt (my uncle’s sister, not an actual aunt), so no. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> May I ask what sort of questions your parents keep on asking? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I guess you’re right, a boring start to summer break should be a welcome relief, but I do miss flying, too, and yes, I live in a very crowded muggle neighbourhood, so it isn’t an option, unfortunately. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Good for you by the way, that you’re saying (writing, I guess) Voldemort’s name now. He won’t get any less dangerous or frightening from not saying it, I’m afraid. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The new glasses are great! Thank you again for showing me this whole new part of wizarding culture. I can’t wait to wear them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What will you be doing for the rest of the summer? More tedious visits to more tedious relatives? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All the best, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry </em>
</p><p><em> P.S.: I hope you don’t mind me writing with a biro (it’s a muggle quill). I was worried you might not be able to read my terrible handwriting if I used a quill. Maybe it’s at least somewhat legible now. </em> </p><hr/><p>
  <em> July 16, 1995 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dear Harry, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you for your letter. It did indeed find me well. I will send this reply back with Hedwig in the morning, after she has had time to rest. She really is a very smart and beautiful bird. When I asked her if she would like to stay for a while and rest, I was afraid she was going to take off again, but she considered me and then just fluttered into my room, settling on the owl perch (my own owl is out delivering a letter to Cass). </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry to hear you’re frustrated with the lack of excitement to your summer, but I have to admit I am rather relieved that you’re safe and sound. And you’re not missing out if you’re not visiting any relatives, at least from my experience. Am I rightly assuming you haven’t had to go see that “aunt” of yours? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That you aren’t able to go flying, really is unfortunate, but once again, at least I know you are safe. Obviously, you are a great flyer – seeker extraordinaire if I remembered correctly. Still, I can’t help but imagine you out there all on your own, trying some outrageous manoeuvre. I shudder at the thought of you falling, like during our last official match. I know, I know, there won’t be any Dementors in your muggle neighbourhood and you know the Patronus charm anyway. I fear I am becoming quite fretful. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You were wondering what sort of questions my parents insist on asking me. Mostly they were curious about Cho and by ‘they’ I do mean both of them, even if my father has been the one doing all the asking. I told them that we weren’t together, which is technically true, even if we were at some point. I just didn’t want to explain the whole thing to them. It felt different talking about it with you, much more comfortable. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> However, I’m afraid I will have to explain it after all or at least some of it, for I am afraid otherwise they won’t ever give up. And then there is the fact that I had gotten rather cross with them and may have yelled a bit during tea. Your letter has brightened my mood considerably, though, so thank you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Before I forget, I am actually familiar with your muggle writing device. I’ve even used a biro myself before (Cass showed them to me). So, don’t worry about it or your handwriting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s great that your new glasses are such an improvement, I’m really happy I could help and look forward to seeing them on you. Of course, I look forward to seeing you as well, not just your new glasses. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It almost sounded like you can’t wear them yet, but I am sure I just misunderstood your meaning. Would you mind clarifying that for me? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To answer your final question about any further plans, I haven’t really made many yet. I definitely want to meet Cass and Dotty at one point or another. Currently however, my parents want to take me on a trip, but nothing is planned yet. They are still debating whether to visit Ireland this year or rather some place in England. I will let you know in any case. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How about you? Anything new going on? How does your cousin spend his holiday? How’s living with him and your relatives again? And have you planned any trips to the Burrow maybe? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All the best, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cedric </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> July 19, 1995 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dear Cedric, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you for your letter. I’m writing this reply to you rather late. I will send it out with Hedwig tomorrow morning. I’ve been quite busy with housework, so it’s taken me a bit to be able to reply. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It sounds like Hedwig likes you and she’s not easily impressed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I actually haven’t seen my uncle’s sister in quite some time, so you assumed correctly. Do you still have more relatives to visit? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You really don’t have to worry about me so much. There isn’t anything going on around here. It’s actually unnerving, especially now. Have you heard anything about what’s going on in the world? I expected there would be attacks or something by now, but there wasn’t anything in the Prophet so far and nothing out of the ordinary on the muggle news, either. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry you had a difficult time with your parents. Did you end up telling them? In any case, I hope you were able to patch things up. I didn’t expect to hear you got so upset. If you want to talk more about it, I’m here to listen/read. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m glad my letter was able to cheer you up. Seems like it arrived at just the right time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You did understand correctly about my glasses. They’re just so wonderful and new, I just don’t want them to get broken, so I’ll keep them safe in my room for now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Going on a trip sounds nice. Do you have a preference of your own? Have you ever been to Ireland? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Say hello to Cass and Dotty from me if you meet them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With me there isn’t much going on. Like I said, there is still some housework to be done. Otherwise, I’m not up to anything noteworthy. Mostly I’m in my room doing next to nothing or taking strolls around the neighbourhood to get out of the house. I was thinking about doing some reading for fun, but, unfortunately, I’ve gone through the few books my cousin has so many times in the past they’re about to fall apart. Dudley, that’s my cousin, usually hangs out with his friends around the old playground, terrorizing the younger kids. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I try to avoid them most of the time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I don’t really know when or if I’ll be going to the Burrow. At the moment I haven’t heard much from anyone, except you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All the best, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> July 21, 1995 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dear Harry, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you for your letter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t know if you opened the package I sent before reading this letter, but you wrote that you didn’t have much to read, so I sent a copy of one of my favourite books along. I also have no idea if you ever read magical fiction before, but it’s much more interesting than any of our textbooks. If you enjoy it, I would like to gift it to you (don’t worry, I have another copy). </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe this could be another way for you to learn more about the magical community? I learned a lot about the non-magical world through muggle fiction (once again Cass’s doing). </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let me know what you think of it. If you decide to read it, that is. No pressure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I like Hedwig, too. She’s actually waiting at the moment, for me to answer you. It seems she is of the opinion I should write a reply right away. I’ll ask Sal to fly along to help her with that package, now that I think of it, though. Flying back and forth so quickly must be exhausting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No more visits to relatives for me. At least not until the end of the summer, I think, when it’s time for goodbyes again. May I ask why you haven’t seen that aunt of yours in so long? Doesn’t she get along with her brother? Or is there more to the story? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> About your offer to talk more about Cho, I don’t think I need to. It was the right decision and I’m really okay. I told my parents the same, actually. We’re okay now, I apologized for getting loud with them. Thanks for your concern. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Regarding news of Voldemort or his activities, I haven’t heard or read anything either so far. But I get what you mean, it is rather strange. This waiting for the other shoe to drop is very nerve wracking. Maybe I could ask my father if he’s heard anything at work. Neither he nor my mother know anything specific yet about the last task, though. Or at least not from me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’ll probably think me a coward, but to be honest, I’ve been afraid to talk to them about it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Do you have any advice on how to bring it up? As the brave Gryffindor that you are, so to speak. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Also, that reminds me of something you wrote in your letter. How am I supposed to not worry about you? You said yourself, trouble has a tendency to seek you out! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Have you been staying safe? If you’re going out all on your own? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In any case, if you go to the Burrow, let me know. Maybe I could come by for a visit? The Weasleys don’t live far. I guess distance won’t be an issue for much longer. I’m going into the ministry soon for my Apparition license, so wish me luck (I couldn’t get it during the school year, because of the tournament). </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now. About your glasses. I have been thinking about what you wrote for about half an hour, but I can’t make sense of it. Hedwig’s getting impatient, I think. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t understand why you’d think your new glasses could break so soon. They shouldn’t be able to fall off and shatter or anything and they have protections on them, if I remember the promises from the catalogue. I really think you don’t need to worry about them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Or is there something I’m missing? I’m sorry, I don’t want you to feel pressured into telling me, if there is. Just, if you want to, I’m here to listen/read, too.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I also noticed you didn’t really answer my questions about life with your relatives. Is everything okay there? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m realizing now, this letter has turned out pretty long already, so I’ll try to keep the rest short. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your cousin doesn’t seem very nice. I would agree, it seems advisable to avoid him as much as possible. Does he also have to do housework? I sure hope so, otherwise it would be rather unfair. Further, I hope it won’t keep you too busy much longer. Sure, it’s something to do, but it can’t be much fun, especially without magic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No, I haven’t been to Ireland before, have you? It seems like that is where we’ll be going. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll let Cass and Dotty know you said hello. I’m sure they’ll be happy to hear from you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I think that’s all for now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let me know how you like the book.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your friend, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cedric </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> July 21, 1995 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dear Cedric,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It seems like you didn’t end up sending Sal along to help with the package. I’m guessing Hedwig was insulted you didn’t trust her with the delivery? In any case, you can rest assured, she made it here quite alright with both the book and letter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you, by the way. It’s like an early birthday present.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s now pretty late already, but I wanted to write down my first thoughts on the book. I don’t know why I’m rushing; Hedwig needs to rest anyway. Don’t tell her I said that, though. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You were right, I’ve never read anything like this, but so far it is really good, and I never even thought to find books like these. Why don’t we have any novels at Hogwarts? Like I mentioned before, reading is usually more Hermione’s thing and admittedly, I did struggle at first and it took me a while to get back into it. But after a while I just got lost in the story. I don’t know what happened. I used to like reading when I was younger. I even once snuck to the local library here when I was about seven, but you needed a guardian to sign the application. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> By the way, how come you were reading muggle books? I don’t remember if you ever mentioned it, but are you taking Muggle Studies? I’m assuming Cass is muggle born then? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You asked about my aunt Marge. It’s not that she doesn’t like my uncle, it’s more that I accidentally inflated her the summer before last. Ever since then my relatives have made sure that I’m not around when they meet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m glad you and your parents are okay again. But regarding your question about how to tell them about Voldemort, I’m not certain I’m the right person to ask. My relatives have no idea what’s going on in our world and I don’t plan on changing that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe you could just start with telling them about the tournament? Explain to them how you saw me disappear and go from there. Maybe if you just describe what you saw and heard, it will be easier for them to see the truth? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t know. Does this help at all? I feel like this is pretty useless advice to be honest. I’m sorry. In any case, I would never think of you as a coward, Ced. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If your father hears anything at the Ministry, will you let me know? I still haven’t had any news from anyone. Ron and Hermione have each only sent me some really cryptic letters, but I think they’re in the same place. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If I do end up at the Burrow, a visit from you would be really cool. I don’t think the Weasleys would mind. You shouldn’t try to come here though, once you have your license (good luck by the way). Not that I wouldn’t want you here, it’s just my relatives don’t like visitors very much. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, and you asked about my glasses. I just want to be extra careful, is all. Don’t worry. And since you’re so concerned about my safety in general, please know that I am fine and healthy. No trouble has found me, yet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What else? Housework is fine, I’m used to it. The same goes for living with my relatives, it’s fine, don’t worry. And yes, I’m avoiding Dudley. I have a lifetime of practice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Regarding your last question, no, I haven’t been to Ireland either. I haven’t travelled much at all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please keep me updated about everything and thank you again for the book! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your friend, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> P.S.: I was wondering about something. I noticed in the book, the characters say things like ‘magicals’ or ‘magical world’ instead of wizarding world and you use those phrases, too, I realize now. What’s that about? </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> July 23, 1995 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dear Harry,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m really happy you like the book! Please, keep me updated on what you think of it. By the way, when exactly is your birthday? I know it must be coming up, but don’t know an exact date. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To answer your post scriptum first, using phrases like ‘magicals’ or ‘magical world’ is a way to be more inclusive. If you think about it, it seems pretty limiting to mention only wizards when you say wizarding world, while actually referring to our entire magical world. And then there are of course other magical races, like the Centaurs or Merpeople, Goblins, House Elves and so on, who often get excluded. That the author is using this more inclusive language is one of the reasons I like them so much. Unfortunately, it’s not very common in the magical community yet, especially the Ministry. You’ll probably encounter a few more if you keep on reading. Should you have any questions, I’d be happy to explain more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Also, you were exactly right, Hedwig made it quite clear that she would be delivering the book herself. She is very proud, isn’t she? My Sal is more of a goofball. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Back to the book though. I am really happy you like it so far. I truly have no idea why we don’t have any more recreational texts at Hogwarts. Presumably, so we focus on studying. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But now you have me! I have lots of books you can read. I’ll be your personal librarian. Speaking of, why didn’t you ask your aunt or uncle to get you a library card? And why would you have to sneak out to the library? Shouldn’t they be happy you showed an interest in books? Especially if they’re muggle books. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cass is actually a half blood. But his parents are separated, and he lives with his muggle mother. To answer your question about me taking Muggle Studies - I used to. It was one of my electives in third year, but when I spoke to Cass about the things we learned, I soon realized that a lot of it was very outdated, actually. So, he gave me muggle novels to read and that’s how I learned instead. I dropped the subject after OWLs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> About your aunt Marge. You accidentally inflated her? Seriously? How in Merlin’s name did that happen? Please, you have to elaborate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Speaking of your relatives, I can see how it might be easier not to tell them anything about Voldemort. Unfortunately, I don’t have any news about his or his followers’ activities either. However, I did finally speak to my parents about it after your last letter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your advice did help, so thank you. I did it exactly like you suggested: I started with telling them about the tournament, not just the last task, but about all the strange things that had been happening leading up to it. About how it didn’t feel right from the beginning and also about how much we helped each other. At first my father was really surprised, and I was afraid he’d be incredibly disappointed. But he just kept listening. And now they know everything. Well, except about the dog of course. It was quite a relief to finally be able to tell them all of this, not just Voldemort. My father’s enthusiasm over the tournament was kind of hard to deal with this last year. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When I was finished, they were quiet for a long time, but I think they believe me. It turns out, Dumbledore spoke in front of the Wizengamot just recently and even though my father doesn’t have a seat, what the headmaster said spread through the Ministry. So, he already knew something was going on. It doesn’t look like many believe Dumbledore, however. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At least some news, I guess. I’m sorry there isn’t more I can tell you and I’m sorry about the lack of communication from Ron and Hermione. Where do you think they are? At the Burrow? Why wouldn’t Dumbledore want you where magicals from our side can watch out for you? Isn’t staying with your muggle relatives more dangerous now? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I realize, those are probably exactly the same questions you are asking yourself right now. Not helping, sorry. I’m sure there must be a reasonable explanation for it, even if I can’t see it right now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I really do hope you can visit the Burrow soon. I miss spending time with you. Don’t worry though, I won’t just show up at your door. It’s difficult to apparate anywhere you haven’t been before anyway, and I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble with your relatives. Especially if trouble hasn’t found you so far, I’m not going to be the one causing it either. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> By the way, I wanted to let you know, we ended up deciding to go to Ireland. We will probably be leaving on the first of August. So, sending letters might be a bit more difficult then or at least it’ll take longer. But we’ll only be gone a week. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You know, hearing that you have a lifetime of practice of avoiding your cousin doesn’t really endear me to him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m not sure how to ask this and I hope I’m not overstepping, but is it really going fine with your relatives? Are they treating you well? It’s just, from what you’ve mentioned of them so far, it seems it can’t be easy to live with them. Maybe I’m overstepping. I know you don’t like to talk about them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In the meantime, I’m looking forward to your next letter.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yours, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cedric </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> July 27, 1995 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dear Cedric, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to write a reply. I wasn’t really sure about what to tell you when you kept asking about my relatives. And to be honest you’re right, I don’t really like to talk about them or my time before Hogwarts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Our relationship has never been great. As you know, they hate anything to do with magic, and since I’m inherently magical… </em>
</p><p><em> But you don’t need to worry. It’s been okay since I let them know about Snuffels, you know, my dog? They’re really afraid of him. Mostly they just avoid me now or get me to do housework. Which is really no big deal, I’m used to it and at least it’s something to do. Even Dudley -</em> <em> he used to have fun picking on me with his gang, but now he mostly keeps out of my way. </em></p><p>
  <em> I’m never really excited like the others to go home for the summer. Because I’m leaving my home behind. I don’t think I ever told anyone this before. To be honest, I haven’t thought of this place as my home in a long time. My true home is Hogwarts. It’s where I found my first friends, it’s where I saw images of my parents for the first time. It’s where I felt like I belonged. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But the Dursleys are my last living relatives, and Dumbledore insists I go back here at least for a while every summer. Ron told me his mother tried to argue with the headmaster, so I could come to the Burrow right away this summer, but he insisted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To be honest, knowing that, it’s even more irritating no one’s telling me anything. I might have avoided the Dursleys entirely and now I have no clue if I’m going to get out of here at all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry, I don’t want to annoy you with all my complaints. It’s just so frustrating. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your book helped though. I finished it two days ago and it was really incredible. I had no idea I could have this much fun reading a book. I’m tempted to just read it again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m guessing now you can imagine why I didn’t ask my relatives for a library card. Even if they were muggle books. </em>
</p><p><em> Do they sell books like the novel you gave me at </em> Flourish and Blotts <em> ? They must have a fiction section, even if I normally just go in to find the books from our syllabus. Well, not the next time I go. </em></p><p>
  <em> Thank you for explaining about the terms I asked about. I never thought about it before, but I guess it makes sense. To include other magical beings more. Hermione actually started a club last year, S.P.E.W., to fight for the freedom of House Elves. I don’t think she’s gotten very far with it, though. She says they’ve been brainwashed into wanting to work for witches and wizards. I really don’t know what to think.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I told you about Dobby, right? He really loves being free. But the others don’t seem like they need or want help. How are you supposed to help someone if they don’t want you to? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m guessing you know a lot about magical beings that aren’t witches or wizards because of your father’s work, don’t you? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Great that you were able to talk to your parents by the way. I’m sure it was you and not my advice though, that made the conversation go well. Thanks for not telling them about Padfoot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You said dealing with your father’s enthusiasm was difficult. Was that because you weren’t sure about the whole thing anymore? You really didn’t have to tell them about us helping each other out, I know your father doesn’t think too highly of me. It would have been fine with me if that had meant you could avoid difficulties with him. I really don’t want you to get in trouble with him. This whole tournament got all messed up just because Voldemort came up with this insane plan to get to me. Without me involved, you would have won for sure, and your dad and your house would have been so happy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m really sorry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s good to hear that Dumbledore is actually busy trying to convince people. I’d love to help, to do anything at all.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My uncle has gotten suspicious about me checking the muggle news for any unusual activity and now I’m not allowed near the television anymore. And of course, the Prophet’s no use. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t know where Ron and Hermione might be, they still won’t tell me. Apparently, they are very busy. With what I don’t know, they won’t tell me that either. Supposedly, their letters might get intercepted. Of course, now I’m wondering if this letter could possibly get intercepted by someone, but what would they find out from it anyway? That I don’t like my relatives and that I discovered I like reading magical adventure novels? Well, have fun with that information, Voldemort. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sorry. You can probably tell I’m beginning to go stir-crazy. I best do read that novel again, if only to keep me from turning mad. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your letters have also been helping. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I miss spending time with you, too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Did you get your Apparition license yet? I’m sure you did it without issue. I wonder what it might feel like. It seems very practical. But so must finally being able to do magic outside of school be. I only just realized you can do that now. How does it feel to be so free? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Will you apparate to Ireland, if you have your license by then? Oh, no. You can’t, since you haven’t been there before, right? You said so in your last letter. How will you be getting there then? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I have to be honest, I’m relieved to hear you’ll only be gone a week. Your letters have been one of the only things besides Hedwig, that have given me something to smile about lately. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Again, sorry for taking so long to reply and also apologies for what is probably a very long and rambling letter. I hope you are well and thanks again for the book. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yours, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> P.S.: My birthday is July 31. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> July 30, 1995 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dear Harry, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you for your last letter. I have to admit I’ve tried to write a reply for about four times already. Let’s hope this’ll be the last one. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Not that I’m complaining, not at all. Please don’t think that. I’m just struggling to write a reply that is adequate. Your last letter means a lot to me and I’m grateful you decided to send it. So please, don’t apologize. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you for sharing all of it with me. I can only imagine how difficult it must be to talk about some of those thoughts and emotions with someone, let alone with someone you’ve only recently begun to be friends with. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll start off with saying that I trust you when you say it’s okay at your relatives’ house. But I hope you feel like you can tell me, if that changes. Because if they were to mistreat you, I will find a way to come and get you. I promise. I don’t care what the headmaster thinks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Truly, I had no idea how important Hogwarts is to you. I noticed you weren’t very excited to leave, but I didn’t exactly understand until your last letter, even if I had figured you didn’t get along with your relatives too well. And to think how often you had to deal with other students suspecting you of something or other and you still feel so strongly about Hogwarts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sorry, if I’m reminding you of those unpleasant moments. It just put things into perspective. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I think it’s great that you love it so much. It shows how special the castle truly is. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At this point I can’t decide if I want to give your relatives a piece of my mind or to never meet them at all. I’m really glad you have Snuffles to keep them in check. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It sounds like there must be some sort of protection in place around your relatives, otherwise I can’t really explain to myself why Dumbledore would make you go there every year. Especially, if the Weasleys are offering to take you in. Do they know about your relationship with the Dursleys? Have you ever spoken to Ron or Hermione about it? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m realizing now that you’ll be opening this on your birthday, and I maybe should have started off with something a bit more pleasant. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So, Happy Birthday, Harry!!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’ll have noticed a second owl, our family owl, that helped Sal with the gift. I hope you like these books as much as the first one. They are all some more of my favourites. Like I said, I’ll be your personal librarian and you can ask me for all the recommendations you want. These ones are all new copies, however. I finally found a use for my half of the tournament winnings, though, it’s not as if these five books put much of a dent in the total amount. But it’s a start. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m really happy you loved the book as much as I did. Who’s your favourite character? Mine’s Brand. He reminds me a bit of you to be honest, with the way he always looks out for the others. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With these new ones I tried to include a few different genres, so you can maybe figure out which you might prefer. Personally, I really enjoy adventure mixed with a bit of romance. I’d imagine you’ll probably enjoy some Auror Adventures. But we’ll see. Don’t let me influence you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m glad you agree that it’s desirable to include other magical beings more. It can be difficult to adjust your language, especially in the beginning. As well as what Hermione is trying to do. House Elves are a very special case. They aren’t proud and independent like centaurs or goblins, and if they themselves don’t see a problem, it’s easy to feel the same. But I think Hermione is right in a way. House Elves have been in servitude to human magicals for centuries if not longer and the way they are bonded to us is very complicated. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They are actually very powerful in their own right. Did you know they are the only ones who can apparate within the bounds of Hogwarts? The Anti-Apparition Wards don’t affect them at all. So, you can imagine, why some people want them to stay in servitude. But most actually just don’t question it. My father deals with House Elves in his department only rarely, since they usually don’t cause any trouble. But I don’t think he and Hermione would agree on much. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To be completely honest, I’ve only begun to question some of his views on other magical races recently. I used to simply nod and agree with whatever he said until I stumbled upon some books that deal with the way the Ministry treats non-human magicals. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But that’s generally what happened with the relationship between me and my father. I started to disagree with more and more of the things he believes and that’s when I began to struggle with his enthusiasm for my achievements as well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I mean, I love making him proud, but I don’t know. Sometimes, it feels like that’s the only way he’ll be proud of me, if I do well in school, if I become Quidditch captain, if I become champion. Only if I win. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And sometimes, I just want to have fun and not worry about how well I’m doing at everything. I don’t want to worry about my dad’s disappointment, if I’m not the perfect son and heir he wants. If I have second thoughts about the Triwizard Tournament. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then again, I’m very fortunate to have his support. What do you think? Am I being ungrateful? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Also, please don’t think any of this was your fault. It truly wasn’t! It would be messed up of anyone to think that. Furthermore, it actually was a relief to tell them about everything. I hated when my father was talking bad about you and I think he’s sorry about that, too, now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Anyway, I spoke more to him about Voldemort and what’s been going on at the Ministry. I don’t think he’s ready yet to get really involved. I obviously was still very young when the last war against Voldemort ended, but I think it scared my parents very badly. Both my mother and my father lost their only brothers back then, before I was even born. They never talk about them, so I don’t know much, but I think they were auror partners and that’s how my parents met each other. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What I have found out is that it seems the Ministry is pushing the Prophet to not write about any of Dumbledore’s attempts to tell the public. They just casually try to paint him as an old fool, it seems, who’s losing his grip with old age. I doubt it’ll be any use reading it for actual information, and more for figuring out what the Ministry wants everyone else to think. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please be careful when you’re trying to watch the muggle news. I don’t want you to get in trouble with your relatives. You need to promise me you’ll stay safe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Especially now that I’ll be out of reach for a week soon. I doubt any reply will reach me before we leave, so please, be careful. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can tell from your letter you’re very frustrated, and I completely understand. I feel quite guilty for leaving you alone now, too. I’ll send you a card, so we won’t be completely out of contact. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, before I forget, I did end up getting my license for Apparition. It all went over smoothly, thankfully. But you’re right, we won’t be getting to Ireland by apparating. For one, I’ve never gone such a long distance, and you need to know where you’re going. My father scheduled portkeys through the Ministry instead. We’ll be back on Monday evening (August 7). </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll miss hearing from you, but I hope it will be a great time, nonetheless. I’ll tell you all about it when I’m back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In the meantime, I hope you have a great birthday. Maybe you’ll start with reading? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, and you can still write to me, if you want. Just tell Hedwig to fly to my house, and the wards around it will take care of the letter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yours, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cedric </em>
</p><p>
  <em> P.S.: I look forward to seeing you again in a month. I miss you. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> August 02, 1995 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cedric, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t know when you’ll get this, but I’ve just been attacked by Dementors. I’m fine, but I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I have no idea what’s going on or when I’m getting out of here. I wish you were here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> H. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I went for letters only this chapter, which is actually really hard it turns out. Really hoping the things I wanted to convey actually come across.</p><p>The dates are the days the letters were written, but they're just to give you a general idea about things.</p><p>Thanks for reading and take care.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cedric returns home from Ireland to a shocking note from Harry</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Everyone, thank you as always for reading and a special thanks to everyone who commented. I am still amazed at all the positive feedback. I was really uncertain about the letter format so: Thank you thank you thank you!!!</p><p>I originally had this chapter planned out to be longer, but I decided to change the cut off point, otherwise this would have been at least 10k and I think I just need some more time for my hand to rest. I'm really sorry if this isn't going as fast as you'd hoped, but I still have trouble typing, unfortunately.</p><p>Thank you for all your well wishes and have fun reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All I’m saying is, that if I book an international Portkey through Ministry channels as an employee, you’d think they would issue us our own Portkey and not tag a whole horde of other travellers on to it as well.”</p><p>“Three people don’t make a horde, Amos. And besides, they were some very nice young men, I don’t get why you’re so upset.”</p><p>“I’m not upset, I just think they could show some appreciation for their employees. I’ve been working for the Ministry for over 25 years now.”</p><p>Cedric wasn’t really paying much attention to his parents’ bickering around him. They had just stumbled through their entryway, all three of them laden with luggage, into the adjoining living room, after getting back from the Ministry. Apparently, taking the international Portkey along with a group of three young friends who had also been on holiday didn’t sit right with Amos Diggory.</p><p>All Cedric cared about right now however, was getting to the stack of mail on the dining table he could see through the door of the living room. Dropping his topmost layer and bags on an armchair, he hastened over, looking for that now familiar scrawl of Harry’s.</p><p>It wasn’t difficult to spot, with the blue ink and unusual lettering format caused by Harry’s choice of writing utensil. Cedric was feeling a slight twinge of disappointment when he saw there was only one envelope addressed to him in such a way. And the sheet of parchment inside must have been rather short as well, judging by the heft of the envelope.</p><p>But the prospect of reading it chased away the disappointment and Cedric tore into the letter without further hesitation.</p><p>
  <em> August 02, 1995  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cedric,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t know when you’ll get this, but I’ve just been attacked by Dementors. I’m fine, but I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I have no idea what’s going on or when I’m getting out of here. I wish you were here.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> H. </em>
</p><p>Dementors…</p><p>Attacked…</p><p>Expelled…</p><p>Those words jumped out at Cedric while he read over the letter again and again and again. The edges where he was holding on to it began to crease with the pressure he was putting on them. How?</p><p>How had this happened? Why hadn’t he been here? Harry had been attacked by Dementors. By Dementors...</p><p>Around him everything faded out into blackness and, suddenly, Cedric could feel an icy wind pushing and tearing at him. Cold seeping into soaked clothes and through his skin into his bones. The air in his lungs, so cold it was burning. </p><p>He remembered. Remembered the feeling of a tiny ball that was oddly warm in his fist. Remembered the elation that had been about to build in him draining away, as he turned around. Remembered Dementors closing in. A glimpse of a broom being whipped through the air.</p><p>He remembered Harry falling.</p><p>Falling.</p><p>Falling.</p><p>He could see his silhouette become smaller and smaller until it was obscured by the dementors that tried to follow him. He remembered being too slow to react, too far away, out of reach.</p><p>“Cedric, what’s wrong?”</p><p>A hand came down on his shoulder and Cedric was torn from the memory of two years earlier, back in the Diggory dining room.</p><p>“You look like you’ve seen a boggart. What’s happened?” His mother was standing next to him. It was her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s Harry. He got attacked. By Dementors. I need to- I have to- I...“</p><p>Cedric didn’t know what to do, what to think. Harry had needed him, had said he wished Cedric had been at his side.</p><p>“By Dementors? That’s impossible! They can’t leave Azkaban; why would they be attacking him?” Cedric’s father interjected.</p><p>Cedric rounded on his father, who had come up on his other side, anger suddenly giving him the opportunity for an outlet, bringing back some focus, and he clung desperately to it.</p><p>“If Harry says he’s been attacked then that’s what happened.”</p><p>The steel in his voice must have gotten through to his father because he raised a hand in apology, giving Cedric a considering look.</p><p>“Of course. Sorry. Is that his letter? What exactly does he say?”</p><p>Cedric handed the letter over to his mother so she could read it out loud, for some reason unwilling to let his father hold it. The latter seemed to notice this, judging by the seemingly hurt expression he was giving Cedric. But he couldn’t worry about that right now.</p><p>Hearing Harry’s words out loud and out his mother’s mouth felt jarring. How could this have happened?</p><p>“Alright, at least you know he has to be okay,” his mother said after she had finished reading.</p><p>“How can he be okay? He’s been attacked by Dementors! In a muggle neighbourhood!”</p><p>Cedric knew then he needed to find him.</p><p>“What I mean is, he was able to write you this note after, so he must have been able to defend himself.”</p><p>“Yes, he can do a Patronus. But that doesn’t mean he’s fine,” Cedric argued. Heat was rising up his neck.</p><p>“He can?” his father now asked with astonishment clear in his words.</p><p>“Yes. But that’s not the point. He says he might be expelled!”</p><p>“If he did do magic, it was his right. You are allowed to do underage magic if you’re in danger. Even in a muggle neighbourhood.”</p><p>“Then why is he getting expelled?” Cedric’s voice began to rise and he could feel panic starting to build inside his chest.</p><p>He needed to know more, he needed to find out what happened. Grabbing for the letter, he checked the date again. August 2.</p><p>Shit. Had they just left a few days later he could have been there. Now Harry hadn’t had an answer from him in all this time and probably felt completely abandoned. He had already been struggling with the isolation at the Dursley’s and now this.</p><p>Cedric began pacing aimlessly around the room.</p><p>Surely, someone else must have been informed about the incident. Dumbledore must have known and done something. He was Dumbledore, for Merlin’s sake. If Harry had been expelled by the Ministry, the headmaster must know. And Harry had said he <em> might </em> be expelled. Was there still hope?</p><p>Oh gods! What if they had snapped his wand?</p><p>Cedric’s feet had carried him into the living room. He was rifling through his things, randomly taking things out, putting them into his pockets or throwing them to the side.</p><p>“Cedric, what’s going on?”</p><p>His parents had followed him into the living room, but a panicky haze had clouded over Cedric’s senses, and he didn’t answer her.</p><p>“Son, what are you doing?” Once again, a hand on his shoulder, but Cedric didn’t turn around.</p><p>Still rifling through his bag, as if the answers could be hidden between the folds of clothing, he said, “I need to go to him. I need to find Harry.”</p><p>Harry had said that he wished Cedric had been there. It might be too late now, and Harry might not want him there anymore, but Cedric had to try. He needed to be there for him.</p><p>“I’m sure someone will have taken care of this. Dumbledore will know. The boy isn’t your responsibility, Cedric.”</p><p>At this Cedric whirled around.</p><p>“He is my friend! Of course he’s my responsibility!”</p><p>Dripping in anger, Cedric fixed his father with a gaze that allowed no doubt about the subject at hand. The surprise at his outburst was written all over Amos’s face, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.</p><p>“I let Harry go and face Voldemort on his <em>own</em>. He had to fight for his life with no one on his side surrounded by Death Eaters. And when I tried to apologize, he told me all he had been concerned about was that I was safe. Harry always looks out for everyone, making sure they are out of harm’s way and now he wrote that he wished he had someone there with him, actually reaching out for help and I <em>wasn’t. Fucking. There!</em> <em>Again!</em>”</p><p>Cedric felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. He wasn’t sure if they came from anger, frustration, or fear for Harry, but he didn’t care.</p><p>Voice now cracking, Cedric continued, “He doesn’t know what’s going on, no messages from Dumbledore or when he’d be able to go to the Burrow. His relatives are muggles and I think they are being really horrible to him. He’s been isolated all summer and now he got attacked by fucking Dementors!”</p><p>“But why does it have to be you, sweety? You’ve only been friends for a few weeks. I’m sure -”</p><p>“What does that matter? He’s my friend <em> now</em>,” he interrupted his mother, something he really wasn’t used to doing, nor had he ever sworn in front of either of his parents. They were giving each other concerned looks until his father suddenly turned to him.</p><p>“Okay, let’s make a plan then. Why don’t you try to take a few breaths and then how about you write him a reply. And I’ll go to the Burrow and check with the Weasleys. You said Harry was supposed to go there, right? I’ll check if he’s with them already. And if he isn’t, I’m sure they know more about what happened.”</p><p>Now it was Cedric’s turn to give his father a stunned look. He hadn’t expected him to offer his help like that. At least not because of Harry.</p><p>“We’ll make sure he’s okay, Cedric. Don’t worry.”</p><p>He probably should have thanked his father, but he wasn’t ready. He couldn’t deal with this sudden turn yet.</p><p>“I’ll go,” he said instead. “I can go apparate to the Burrow and check myself.”</p><p>If Harry really was there then Cedric needed to see for himself, had to check that Harry really was fine, had to make sure.</p><p>How had Dementors ended up in Harry’s neighbourhood? Why would they attack him? Had Sirius Black been there with him? No, Harry wouldn’t have been alone then, and he would have written his letter differently, right?</p><p>It had to be an attack thought out by Voldemort. Who else would send them there? And hadn’t Dumbledore said something to Fudge, about removing them from Azkaban? Oh gods! Were the Dementors already on Voldemort's side? But the Ministry wouldn’t be able to hide that, right? The public would have to know.</p><p>The panic had never left Cedric, and it flared up again at the thought of Dementors roaming the country, feeding on whomever they wanted to.</p><p>No, they hadn’t fed on Harry. He had written to Cedric. He couldn’t have done that if they had given him the kiss. His soul was still intact. It had to be.</p><p>“Okay, but I’ll side-along you. I don’t want you to splinch yourself in this state.”</p><p>Nodding, Cedric agreed to his father’s suggestion. He was glad they didn’t expect to argue this out. Not wanting to waste one more moment, he took hold of his fathers arm and looked at him expectantly.</p><hr/><p>They rotated back into existence with a small pop right outside the Weasley’s front gate. Looking up at the towering structure, Cedric recognized it from the few times he’d been here over the years as almost the same as usual. The chaos of a large family like theirs was evident in strewn about pieces of gardening tools or the somewhat overgrown vegetable garden.</p><p>But even though there were signs of life, there were no lights visible in any of the windows and those with shutters had them closed. Daylight had faded past the reds and oranges of sunset and left everything in tones of blue and grey. As Cedric and his father stepped through the gate and walked up the path to the front door, he checked every window he could see, but there was nothing to be made out.</p><p>Cedric’s heart sank and he wasn’t surprised when ringing the old brass bell at the door didn’t lead to anything. The house was empty.</p><p>With that realisation some things came into focus that hadn’t registered before. There weren’t any shoes in front of the door. If he remembered correctly, there used to be a bunch of rubber boots strewn about, but now there wasn’t a single one. Looking around further, Cedric noticed more signs of absence. The gate to the vegetable garden seemed to be reinforced with wire around the post, so it couldn’t swing open, and similarly, the shed door was barred with a plank of wood across the frame.</p><p>It wasn’t much, but Cedric had a feeling, the Weasleys had been out for a while and might not be planning on returning too soon. He explained as much to his father, who was ringing the bell again and knocking on the front door.</p><p>“Yes, I think you’re right,” he said after trying a third time.</p><p>How was Cedric supposed to find him now? He had no idea where exactly Harry lived, besides that it was near London. Before desperation could make him do something rash however, his father spoke up.</p><p>“Okay, don’t worry, we can still figure out if Harry is okay. Let’s go back home. You can still send him a letter. And tomorrow I’ll see what I can figure out at the Ministry. If he was attacked by Dementors and used underage magic they will know. And I’ll find Arthur. I’m sure he’ll be at work, even if they aren’t here right now.”</p><p>“You think they are all hiding Harry somewhere else?” </p><p>It would make sense. Harry had said Ron and Hermione seemed to be somewhere secret. Maybe that was where he was. But would a letter get through to him then? Cedric would have to try.</p><p>“Maybe. I’ll have to ask Arthur.”</p><p>Cedric hated this. All of this. He just wanted to find Harry and wrap him in protective magic and a hug, maybe a blanket, too. Would he even have gotten chocolate after the attack? </p><p>His father seemed to notice Cedric’s inner turmoil, because he took hold of both his shoulders and said, “I know this isn’t ideal, but that’s all we can do right now. I promise I’ll go in early tomorrow and send you a message as soon as I know more. We’ll figure this out. I promise I’ll help you look out for your friend.”</p><p>Cedric hadn’t expected his father to be this supportive regarding Harry. Not after all the jabs he’s made in the past. Sure, he’d changed his demeanour somewhat after Cedric had explained everything that had happened with Voldemort but knowing that he wasn’t alone in this was such a relief.</p><p>“Thanks Dad,” was all he managed to say, though, and his father wrapped him in a quick but tight hug.</p><p>“Anytime. Alright, let’s get you to writing that letter.”</p><p>The letter Cedric ended up writing wasn’t very long and apart from apologizing for not being there for Harry, it consisted of questions. But he did write two copies. One went out immediately with Sal, who seemed confident he would find Harry wherever he was. The second copy Cedric gave to his father, in the hopes that Arthur Weasley in fact did know where Harry was and could deliver it to him.</p><p>After he was done, his parents tried to get Cedric to eat some dinner, but he could hardly focus on filling his spoon and instead aimlessly shoved the food around on his plate. Soon his mother had had enough and sent him up to get some rest.</p><p>But sleep wouldn’t come that night, or at least not for a very long time. At some point Cedric took out all the letters he had of Harry and reread them again and again. He had even debated taking them with him on his trip, but in the end he hadn’t wanted to risk losing a single one.</p><p>So, he spent his night immersed in Harry’s words.</p><p>In the morning Cedric woke up on top of the covers, Harry’s letters strewn about him with the last one he had received before the trip still clutched in his hand. Harry had shared so much of himself in that letter. After reading it, Cedric had been overcome with conflicting emotions.</p><p>Much appeared to be left unsaid, but the way Harry had slowly opened up about his relatives, Cedric couldn’t help the flutter off his heart when he read those words. To be the one Harry decided to tell these things, made Cedric feel special in a way he hadn’t experienced before.</p><p>Of course some of that was overshadowed by the anger and sadness he felt at the thought of a young Harry, not experiencing the love he deserved.</p><p>Cedric was quite confident in his assessment that the Dursleys were responsible for Harry’s inexperience with touch. And most likely for a whole lot of other things, like his oversized second-hand clothing.</p><p>Checking the time, Cedric saw it was surprisingly early, considering when he had fallen asleep. Still in sleepwear he headed out of his room to check if his father had already left for work and was relieved to see he had. But that left him with nothing much to do but wait.</p><p>After washing up and getting dressed, Cedric alternated between sitting on the window seat in his room where he spent his time staring out into the sky looking for Sal and pacing anxiously.</p><p>When he couldn’t take it anymore, Cedric marched down the stairs. But there still wasn’t anything he could do, and the short moment of determination petered out and left him feeling almost uncomfortable in his own skin. Fumbling his hands nervously, he began pacing around the living room.</p><p>“Cedric, are you sure you don’t want to eat some breakfast? Or lunch? It’s almost noon already.”</p><p>Cedric’s mother stood in the door that led to the hallway. She must have come inside from the garden, a basket with something green poking out the side still on her arm.</p><p>“No, I’m – “</p><p>But before Cedric could finish the chimney suddenly flared up and his father stepped out, dusting off his clothes.</p><p>“Dad!” Cedric exclaimed, his heart in his throat. “Do you know anything? Did you find out what happened to Harry? Is he safe?”</p><p>“He’s alright. Told everyone I was having lunch at home so I could tell you. They have him at a secure and secret location until the hearing.”</p><p>“What? Where? Who has him? What hearing?”</p><p>He was fine, he was fine, he was fine.</p><p>Then why did Cedric feel like an Erumpent was sitting on his chest?</p><p>“I spoke to Arthur Weasley. It took some convincing, but he apparently already knew you and Harry were writing letters to each other.”</p><p>“So, Harry’s with the Weasleys?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And there’s a hearing? About the Dementor attack?”</p><p>“Yes. It’s August 12. It seems they want to expel him for underage use of magic, but Arthur said Dumbledore will make sure it doesn’t come to that. It’s going to be fine, Cedric.”</p><p>“But he had to defend himself! They can’t do that to him!” Cedric had difficulty to remain calm. He hated that he couldn’t make sure Harry was okay himself.</p><p> “Well, we don’t know what exactly happened.” His father lifted a placating hand, before Cedric could argue. “But Arthur was certain it would be fine. He didn’t have the time to explain everything, but he was certain.”</p><p>Closing his mouth, Cedric looked his father in the eyes and saw only sincerity. So, he nodded until another thought struck him.</p><p>“Did you give him the letter? Did he say he’d give it to Harry?”</p><p>“I did. He said he’d take it, but he also said Harry can’t send out any letters right now and that you shouldn’t either.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“It’s too dangerous to have too many owls flying in and out of their location before the trial. They want to make sure absolutely nothing can interfere.”</p><p>Cedric’s heart sank from his throat to the pit of his stomach. How was he supposed to wait this out with not even a single note from Harry? Without knowing if he’d gotten hurt. If he was angry.</p><p>Most likely sensing his desperation, Cedric’s mother came up to him and put an arm around his waist.</p><p>“You’re sure he’s safe?”</p><p>“I’m sure,” his father replied.</p><p>And so, once again, all that remained for Cedric to do was wait.</p><hr/><p>“Earth to Cedric. Hello? You there?”</p><p>Snapping out of his reverie back into the present, Cedric looked up at Cass who was bent over and waving a hand in front of his face.</p><p>“Sorry, I was just thinking about something.”</p><p>Cass and Dotty had both come over two days after Cedric and his parents had gotten back from their trip to Ireland and now, they were sitting around his room, wanting to hear about his trip. But all he had been able to think about was Harry, hidden away somewhere and out of reach.</p><p>Cedric was sitting on his floor leaning against his bed and hadn’t even noticed Cass getting up from the desk chair. Dotty was hovering on the edge of the small sofa next to Sal’s perch, entertaining the fluffy Ural Owl. He had returned the same day Amos Diggory had spoken with Arthur Weasley. Without a letter.</p><p>At least Harry had gotten his apology.</p><p>“And what’s that?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Cass righted himself with an exasperated huff.</p><p>“What were you thinking about?”</p><p>“Oh, um, nothing in particular.”</p><p>His two best friends gave him matching raised eyebrows in response, recognising his excuse for exactly what it was. Flimsy at best.</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Cedric relented. He hadn’t told them about any of the letters, nor the Dementor attack. Where was he supposed to start with this?</p><p>“I… I’m worried about Harry.” Looking between them, Cedric didn’t see the surprised expressions he had expected. He continued.</p><p>“We’ve been exchanging letters over the summer. And at first it was all fine. Harry was opening up more and more. In the beginning he seemed a bit reluctant to share anything too personal. Anyway, that’s not the point. When we came back from our trip, I found a letter from him that said he had been attacked by Dementors.”</p><p>Now, their expressions looked much more like Cedric had expected initially. He leaned over to his nightstand and pulled out Harry’s note about the attack, handing it to Cass, who was closer. He went over to Dotty and they read side by side on the tiny sofa. When they looked back up, Cedric couldn’t exactly decipher the emotions on their faces. Compassion? Mixed with shock?</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Ced. How did this happen? I mean, Dementors! That’s just…,” Dotty said.</p><p>“Your guess is as good as mine. All I have is that letter.” He continued to tell them about the efforts he and his father had gone to, to find Harry. When he got to the fact, he couldn’t exchange any letters with Harry right now, Cedric was staring at his hands picking at the small gaps in the floorboards.</p><p>“I’ve been rereading his other letters trying to figure out how this could have happened, how he would end up facing Dementors in his muggle neighbourhood, but I just don’t get it!”</p><p>Both Dotty and Cass remained silent at that. Cedric was so deep in his thoughts again, he didn’t notice they had gotten up until they sat down to either side of him.</p><p>From his right, Dotty said, “So you have to wait until the 12th to find out more. That’s not too long. Just two more days.”</p><p>“And he has your letter, right?” Cass asked, trying to sound encouragingly.</p><p>“Yeah, Mr Weasley said he’d give it to him and Sal delivered his, too, I think.”</p><p>“See,” Cass continued with a nudge to Cedric’s shoulder, “he’ll know you care after you went to such lengths to get the letter to him.”</p><p>Cedric didn’t feel that that was enough, but maybe it was at least something, so he nodded.</p><p>“Can I ask,” Dotty began, “why do you care so much? I know you’ve become friends, but he’s safe, you said. Sure, he can’t write to you at the moment, but he’s with the Weasleys. They’ll take care of him, won’t they?”</p><p>Before Cedric could even open his mouth to reply, Cass said, “I think what she means to ask is, why do you worry so much? Of course you care. He’s important to you and that’s what you do.”</p><p>“Sorry, yes. That’s what I meant.”</p><p>“Um, yeah, I –“  </p><p>Cedric looked from one friend to the other. He felt like he might be missing something between the lines.</p><p>“I care about him, of course. I guess it’s just, he’s been opening up about stuff in his letters, and I feel like he doesn’t usually ask for help. And now he wrote that he wished I had been there, but I wasn’t. I didn’t do anything. I didn’t even read the letter until five days later. And he was already so frustrated with –“</p><p>Cedric cut himself off. He didn’t want to share all of Harry’s secrets with his friends, especially about his family situation. He’d given them to Cedric and him alone.</p><p>“But Ced, it’s not your fault you weren’t there,” Dotty said.</p><p>“And I’m sure you told him you’d be away, right?” Cass added.</p><p>“Yeah, I did. But still, it was the same in the maze. I was supposed to go with him, to be there, but I let him go alone. He didn’t have any help and was all on his own, and now I did the same thing again!”</p><p>Silence followed for a moment. Cedric didn’t look at either of them, too deep in his own guilty conscience.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about that?” Dotty ventured haltingly, “You never really told us what happened in the maze or after.”</p><p>“You don’t have to, obviously,” Cass added. “We’re just trying to understand what’s going on with you.”</p><p>Cedric didn’t find any words to reply for a while, but it was okay. His friends just waited patiently and didn’t push him for answers.</p><p>“I already spoke to my parents about it. And a bit with Harry, too, of course. I don’t even know all of the details.”</p><p>Cass gave him another encouraging nudge with his shoulder, while Dotty squeezed Cedric’s knee.</p><p>“So, the tournament wasn’t exactly what I expected it would be. Harry was entered by a Death Eater in disguise - that was Barty Crouch Junior. He was supposed to make sure Harry got through until the end, so he could be the first one to grab the Cup. But Harry never knew, except that someone must have been after him. He told me about the Dragons. I don’t think I would have made it through the first task without his warning.”</p><p>Cedric couldn’t help the smile that spread his lips, when he thought of a flustered Harry, trying to warn him. The smile disappeared though, when he remembered his own mistrust at the time. He’d been so misguided by the things his father and classmates had had to say about Harry at the time.</p><p>“So after, I decided to help him with his golden egg, but all I told him was to take a bath and think about it.” He clutched his face in both his hands in embarrassment as he told his friends.</p><p>Beside him Cass snorted, and Cedric said muffled through his hands, “Yeah, I must have sounded either very rude or completely deranged. But he figured it out and then you know what happened during the next task. He made sure everyone was safe, even though he was the first one there. Much more Hufflepuff than what I did.” </p><p>He continued before his friends could argue.</p><p>“And in the maze, he helped me again. Krum … he attacked me in there and Harry heard me scream, so he broke through the wall of hedges and stunned Krum.”</p><p>Meaning to go on without further examination of that incident, Cedric tried to keep talking, but Cass and Dotty would have none of that.</p><p>“Krum attacked you? Is that why he wanted to talk to you?” Dotty asked, sounding outraged.</p><p>“What did he do?” Cass wanted to know.</p><p>Cedric really didn’t want to discuss this right then, but he also remembered the advice Madame Pomfrey had given him. When telling his parents, he had just told them Harry had helped him escape some of the threats in the maze. Maybe his friends could learn the truth, though. What would they think of him if they did?</p><p>“He used the Cruciatus Curse. But he was under the Imperio Curse himself, it wasn’t really him.”</p><p>Cass and Dotty seemed to be stunned silent. Cedric didn’t look at them to check and just gazed into nothingness.</p><p>“Shit,” Cass finally managed, and Cedric snorted. Suddenly, all the tension that had built up inside him, began to bubble to the surface and he couldn’t stop it. He started laughing. His friends were looking at him as if he’d snapped, and maybe he had.</p><p>They patted his back while he tried to regain his composure, but it wasn’t that easy. Tears began to roll down his cheeks, and Cedric wasn’t sure anymore if he was still laughing or crying.</p><p>“That’s one way of putting it,” he managed after a while.</p><p>He met Cass’s eyes and the other boy pulled him into a tight embrace, Dotty pressed in on his other side and together they held him until only small sniffs escaped.</p><p>“Thanks,” Cedric said lamely.</p><p>“No need, Ced. It’s okay. Thank you for telling us.”</p><p>They stayed that way for just a bit longer. Wiping his face on his sleeves, Cedric settled back against the bed.</p><p>“Are you okay? Were you under the curse for long?” Dotty wanted to know.</p><p>“No, I don’t think it was very long. Like I said, Harry heard me and stopped Krum. I think Krum was supposed to make sure Harry got to the Cup first. Guess that backfired.”</p><p>“Remind us to thank Harry then, when we see him again.”</p><p>Cedric gave Cass a small smile in response.</p><p>“And Madame Pomfrey took care of me after. But I should get back to what happened.” And so, Cedric told them about the fight with the Acromantula, the discussion he’d had with Harry about who should take the Cup, Harry’s idea of taking it together, and how he hesitated.</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>“What why?” Cedric looked at Dotty, not comprehending.</p><p>“Why did you hesitate? Or were you just not quick enough?”</p><p>“No, I just…”</p><p>Cedric thought back to the moment standing in front of the Cup, and could see the faint glow of the Cup reflected off Harry’s face, the scar across his forehead. He could almost hear Harry count down from three again, saw him look over at him, a faint shimmer of hope in his eyes. That must have been the moment. The moment to make him hesitate.</p><p>“… got distracted,” he mumbled.</p><p>From the corner of his eye, Cedric thought he saw Dotty share a look with Cass, but then she said, “Okay, sorry, I interrupted. What happened next?”</p><p>He decided to ignore the look and continued, telling them about Harry’s sudden disappearance, about how everything had felt off. When he got to the part with Fudge, he remembered his own anger at the Minister dismissing Harry so easily and saw it reflected in his friends’ eyes.</p><p>“So, you see, I already let him go into danger on his own then, and now I wasn’t there again,” he finally concluded.</p><p>“But Cedric, you couldn’t have known any of that! Besides it was an accident. You didn’t mean to let him go on his own.”</p><p>“And you might have well died if you had been with him. And how do you think Harry would feel then?” Cass asked.</p><p>Grudgingly, Cedric admitted, “That’s what he said, too.”</p><p>“See? And how were you supposed to know Harry would be attacked by Dementors while you were gone?”</p><p>“That’s the Ministry’s fault, for letting them get away from Azkaban. And the adults that were supposed to protect Harry!” Dotty added.</p><p>“Yeah, but even if I couldn’t have stopped it, I should have been there!” </p><p>Cedric realized he was being rather irrational; he just couldn’t let go of this guilt.</p><p>“Cedric,” Cass said, grabbing his wrist, “what would you have done if you had been home when the letter came? You don’t know where Harry lives, you couldn’t apparate there blindly and you’ve never used muggle transportation. I know, you know it in theory, but that’s still not enough to figure out where to go.”</p><p>Cedric didn’t bother with a reply. He knew Cass was completely right. All he would have been able to do was write a reply and pace around his room in a panic. Maybe try the Burrow a few days earlier. </p><p>Well, he had also played with the idea of trying to apparete anyway. The key to getting to where you wanted to go, was focus. So, why shouldn’t he be able to get there by focusing on Harry himself, not the place, just him?</p><p> They sat there in silence for some minutes, until Dotty spoke.</p><p>“You miss him, don’t you?”</p><p>Of course he did. If he was honest with himself, Cedric had missed Harry pretty much the moment he’d seen him walk away after their hug on the Hogwarts Express. And every letter he had received had given him a piece of Harry to hold on to and learn about, had given him joy. It had been like Harry had been there, and at the same time, Cedric had missed him even more.</p><p>But he didn’t say any of that. Instead, Cedric just shrugged.</p><p>“Yeah, I do.”</p><p>“Do you like him?”</p><p>Raising his head, Cedric gave Dotty a questioning look.</p><p>“Obviously I like him. He’s my friend.”</p><p>Dotty gave him a patient smile, like he was a small child, and she was waiting for him to get it on his own.</p><p>“Obviously, yes. But I mean, do you <em> like </em> him? As in ‘<em>more than just a friend</em>’?”</p><p>Silence followed, while Cedric stared at her, speechless. How had she gotten that idea? Looking at Cass to share this ridiculous moment with him, Cedric found that his other best friend did in fact not seem surprised at all. Instead, he gave him an amused but curious look, eyebrows raised expectantly.</p><p>“Wha… I… But why would you …”</p><p>More silence followed, until Cass broke it this time around.</p><p>“It’s okay, Cedric, we don’t need to talk about it. But if you want to, we’re here. If you want to tell us anything else, no matter what it is.”</p><p>Cedric wasn’t sure if his brain was working correctly anymore. He didn’t like Harry like that. That was ridiculous. Cedric had never liked a boy like that before. Sure, there weren’t really any boys like Harry, and he was certainly good looking and sweet and funny, a great friend and a phenomenal seeker. But that didn’t mean anything. And sure, Cedric wanted to protect him and give him the affection he deserved, and in an ideal scenario wrap him in a soft blanket, but that did mean anything. What friend wouldn’t do that?</p><p>Maybe Cedric also hadn’t felt that close to another person so quickly ever before but still, Harry was just … Harry.</p><p>Shaking his head, Cedric said, “Anyway, I don’t even know if they’ll let Harry exchange letters after this hearing. What if they still think it’s too dangerous? I might not even figure out what the verdict will be.”</p><p>“Well, why don’t you just go into the Ministry on the 12th?”</p><p>“Yeah, right. I'll just go and loiter in the atrium, hoping I see Harry walking in.”</p><p>“Why not?” Cass insisted. “Besides, you can just go in with your dad and say you want to know more about what he does. You know, since it’s your last year at Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s a great idea,” Dotty agreed. “You could say you also want to check out Mr Weasley’s department. If Harry’s staying with them, he’ll know when Harry comes in. Maybe Harry will even be there!”</p><p>Genuine excitement was written across her face, like she really believed this could work and Cedric felt a flicker of hope spark in his chest.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, no Harry in this chapter, I know, I'm sorry. I love writing them together so I was sad myself. But I already have their reunion drafted, so don't worry.</p><p>And again, thank you for reading! It really means the world to me that I'm able to give you this story to enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At the Ministry</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! As always, a huge THANK YOU to all those who left kudos or comments. I am grateful beyond measure to all of you for your encouragement!</p><p>My hand is getting better, but this week I actually started my very first full time job after finishing my master's degree. I even get to write for this job, though it's nothing like this.</p><p>That however means I'm not sure how much I will be able to write, while I'm getting used to working full time. I'll do my best to keep updating every two weeks. This is really important to me. But now enough of me and on with my lovely awkward teenage boys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What Dotty and Cass had suggested wasn’t exactly how it worked out, but close.</p><p>Cedric had debated for a while if he should pretend to his father that he really wanted to learn more about working at the Ministry, but in the end he decided it was better to tell him the truth. Especially, since Cedric had never shown much interested in his work before and it would have been a rather unlikely scenario. It ended up working out in his favour. After Cedric had proposed his plan to him that same evening, his father even figured out the time and place of Harry’s hearing by asking around discreetly the next day in the office.</p><p>And so, Cedric ended up flooing to the Ministry on August 12, right after his father, anxiously awaiting the time of the hearing to approach. It wasn’t the first time Cedric had come with his father to work, but it had certainly been quite a while.</p><p>They stepped into the atrium and made their way to register Cedric at the security desk. On their way, Cedric gave the Fountain of Magical Brethren a glance. He remembered the fountain from earlier visits, but back then he hadn’t realized what kind of messages it sent to visitors through its symbolism, especially regarding relations between magical humans and other magical races. His father didn’t even spare it a glance.</p><p>Cedric wondered what Harry might think about it when he’d see the statues. Or maybe he had already passed through. Looking around, Cedric craned his neck, trying to make out a messy head of hair in the crowd of people coming and going. He kept throwing glances left and right while they waited at the security desk and on their way to the lifts, so much so, that while they waited in the crowd in front of the lifts, his father said, “Cedric, you’re going to see him later. His hearing isn’t for a few more hours. He might not even be –“</p><p>But Amos cut of suddenly, and Cedric, following his eyes, just managed to see Mr Weasley’s head disappear into the floor behind the grates of one of the lifts. He had been easy to spot, because of his signature, if slightly thinning, red hair.</p><p>Had Harry been with him? Cedric couldn’t be sure. He might have seen a second head of dark hair disappear into the ground, but it could have been someone else. The moment had been over too quickly.</p><p>“Dad! Was that him? Was he with Mr Weasley?” Cedric asked, still looking at the spot Harry might have just been.</p><p>“Yes, but why are they going down?”</p><p>“You said his appointment was supposed to be at eleven. What’s going on? Did we miss him?”</p><p>“Let’s go to my office.”</p><p>His father’s face had gotten pale and closed off from one moment to the next. What was happening?</p><p>“Dad! What’s going on?”</p><p>“Cedric, you need to stay calm,” his father said in an even but quiet voice. “We’re still surrounded by a bunch of other Ministry workers. Let’s go to my office and we’ll figure this out.”</p><p>Looking around carefully, Cedric realized his father was right. He couldn’t make out anyone watching them, but if even Amos Diggory thought it would pay to be quiet, it was probably best to comply. Even if he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from asking anymore questions.</p><p>In his father’s office, Cedric felt the urge to pace but considering the limited space it offered, he had to restrain himself. The room looked much like he remembered. One wall was almost completely covered by a large bookshelf that was filled with books on different creatures. The tombs were all differently sized, which gave the shelf a very disorganized look. Add to that the layer of dust, covering it all and you might get the impression Amos Diggory didn’t make use of those resources very often.</p><p>The rest of the office was crammed with a regular sized desk, that appeared in fact quite organized, two chairs, one behind the desk, one in front of it, some filing cabinets, and a surprising number of differently sized cages, all empty thankfully.</p><p>“Why do you have so many – wait, never mind. What happened? You said Harry’s hearing was supposed to be at eleven.”</p><p>“Yes, and it was supposed to be in Amelia Bones’s office, not down in the old courtrooms.”</p><p>Cedric could practically feel his mouth go dry.</p><p>“Courtrooms? What do you…?”</p><p>“They were going down, below the Atrium. There’s only one more floor below the Atrium that’s accessible with the lift, the Department of Mysteries. Below that are the old courtrooms. Amelia Bones’s department is on Level 2.”</p><p>“Okay, so maybe they just went to the Department of Mysteries,” Cedric tried to reason.</p><p>But his father just shook his head with a thoughtful look on his face.</p><p>“No, that’s very unlikely. Everything in that department is highly classified. Barely anyone knows what they’re doing at all. Arthur wouldn’t have any business down there and even if he did, he wouldn’t be allowed to take Harry with him.”</p><p>Cedric clenched his fists anxiously and noticed how clammy they were. If they were really holding Harry’s hearing in some courtroom, what were they accusing him of?</p><p>“But why would they move the hearing down there?”</p><p>“I don’t know. And it seems they changed the time, too,” his father said with a sigh.</p><p>“Well, we need to go down there, too, then.”</p><p>Cedric was already moving for the door when his father put a hand on his shoulder saying, “Hold on. We can’t just go down there. I have no business going to Level 9 or the courtrooms and it’ll look suspicious if we just walk in. Maybe we can go to Arthur’s office and catch them there if we’re lucky.”</p><p>That sounded entirely too vague of a plan in Cedric’s ears. Harry was somewhere in the same building as him, in some creepy old courtroom, probably all on his own. What if Dumbledore didn’t know they had changed the time? His father had told him, Dumbledore would make sure Harry got to come back to Hogwarts, but he couldn’t do that if he wasn’t there.</p><p>“But what if we miss him? We have no idea when the hearing will be over with. And we probably can’t just wait in Mr Weasley’s office all morning, can we?” Another thought struck him. “And what if he sends Harry right home after the hearing?”</p><p>If they let him go, Cedric added in his head.</p><p>“Clearly this isn’t going like it’s supposed to!”</p><p>His father considered him for a moment until his face suddenly lit up.</p><p>“Hold on, I have an idea. Let me ask Bob, but I think this should work.”</p><p>And with that his father stepped out of his office and left Cedric to his own devices. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait too long, or he would have probably started pacing the limited space between desk and bookshelf after all. Cedric’s father returned with a cardboard box barely wedged under his arm, which he set down on the edge of his desk.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>Rasping noises escaped from the box and Cedric took a step closer.</p><p>“Fire-breathing chicken. Bob confiscated it last night.”</p><p>“What? How’s that supposed to help us?”</p><p>“It isn’t. But this is.”</p><p>Cedric’s father waved a violet piece of parchment at him before he set to writing something down. When he was finished, he leaned back and tapped the note with his wand three times. On the last tap, he said, “Arthur Weasley.”</p><p>After, the piece of parchment began folding itself into a little paper aeroplane with flapping wings and zipped up and toward the door.</p><p>“Let it out, would you?”</p><p>Uncomprehending, Cedric opened the office’s door and watched the plane make its way swiftly down the hall and around a corner.</p><p>“What was that?” he asked.</p><p>“Those are the inter-departmental memos for messages between departments. Normally, they get sent to the respective department’s inbox, but Bob assured me you can address them, so they find a particular employee instead.”</p><p>“And you sent one to Arthur Weasley?”</p><p>“Exactly. Now, all we have to do is wait.”</p>
<hr/><p>While they waited, his father tried to distract Cedric by doing exactly what they had agreed their excuse for him being at the Ministry would be. They went through the office inbox, following his father’s usual routine, checking which cases needed his immediate attention.</p><p>The live chicken in a box on his desk, surprisingly, didn’t seem to be very high up on the list of priorities. Cedric found it difficult to focus on anything other than the fact that Harry was somewhere in the bowls of the Ministry, but he knew there wasn’t anything he could do right now. It was just that he was so close.</p><p>“Doesn’t it need food or water?” he asked his father while gesturing at the chicken box.</p><p>“Well, we can’t very well open that box up in here. It’s a fire breathing chicken after all,” his father said cheerfully. Cedric eyed the box sceptically.</p><p>“Then how hasn’t the box caught fire yet?”</p><p>From a first glance it didn’t seem any different than any other cardboard box.</p><p>“It’s lined with fireproof wards from the inside. Bob even managed to get it in there without singing off any hair this time.”</p><p>Deciding not to ask how this wasn’t the first time for Bob to catch any fire breathing poultry, Cedric went back to sorting the stack of requests his father had handed him by date. It wasn’t particularly exciting work, even if every now and then he came across an interesting case. One woman from Brighton seemed to be needing help finding a friendly ghoul she could introduce to the one in her basement as a friend. And another claimed to have seen a chimera in her back yard. Cedric had to admit, that seemed rather unlikely.</p><p>They spent quite some time going through all the files from his father’s inbox. Cedric couldn’t keep his eyes from drifting up toward the clock behind his father’s desk every two minutes. It seemed time was insisting to move at a crawl.</p><p>“By the way Dad, what exactly did you tell Mr Weasley?”</p><p>Looking up at him, his father let his hands sink to the desk, abandoning the file he had been leafing through.</p><p>“That he should stop by my office after he was done dealing with his business on the lower levels. And that he was very welcome to bring his young charge with him.”</p><p>Cedric frowned at that.</p><p>“I know what you’re thinking, but I couldn’t just write that I brought you in to see Harry. If the boy really has a target on his back, I want to be just as carful as Dumbledore’s people. If someone were to find out about your friendship through that memo and use that against you –“</p><p>They were interrupted by a knock at the door.</p><p>Surging out of his chair, Cedric was ready to leap to the door and tear it off its hinges, but before he could move somebody already pushed it open. Cedric’s heart beat so hard, it was like he could feel it pushing up and through his throat.</p><p>The door swung inward and there –</p><p>It wasn’t Harry. Not even Mr Weasley. It was just one of his father’s colleagues, maybe Bob.</p><p>Cedric slumped back into the chair not paying any attention to the strange look he received for his behaviour, nor the conversation that followed between the man and his father.</p><p>Maybe he should have tried to use this to distract himself from waiting. But he couldn’t muster the focus to do so.</p><p>Cedric barely noticed the man leaving, while he was anxiously tugging at the skin between left thumb and forefinger. How much longer would he have to wait in this tiny space until he would finally see for himself if Harry was okay.</p><p>He found his thoughts returning to Dotty’s question about … liking Harry. For the last two days Cedric had noticed himself thinking of it more and more.</p><p>How had she even come to consider that he might be in … that he might like Harry … like that? He didn’t think he had ever given any indication that he would ever feel romantically toward a boy. It hadn’t even occurred to Cedric as a possibility.</p><p>But then again, with focusing on his schoolwork and his friends and family so much, Cedric hadn’t really considered asking a girl out either, not until the Yule Ball had been announced. Of course, Cho had been kind and interesting in a way, but as he had figured out over the last couple of weeks, she had been a lot more excited about going out with him, than he had.</p><p>Were there even any same sex couples at school? Cedric couldn’t be sure.</p><p>Images of Harry ran through his mind; of him laughing on his broom; Harry sitting next to him, looking up at the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall; green eyes looking into Cedric’s as he tapped his wand against Harry’s glasses. And of course, the hug they had shared on the train.</p><p>Cedric noticed he was smiling, seemingly at nothing, and could feel himself blush. <em>Did</em> he like Harry that way?</p><p>Shaking his head, Cedric reminded himself that now certainly wasn’t the time to be thinking about this, not with Harry facing a hearing in a courtroom somewhere and certainly not with his father in the same room.</p><p>Looking up, Cedric was relieved to see his father hadn’t seemed to notice. He was holding a thick file and reading through its contents.</p><p>That hadn’t been there before, had it? Maybe that man had brought it? Considering all that paperwork, a job at the Ministry didn’t seem very appealing to Cedric. At least none like his father’s.</p><p>Another knock disrupted Cedric’s musing.</p><p>He whipped his head around as his father called out, “Enter.”</p><p>The door swung open and in walked Harry, with a cautious looking Mr Weasley at his back, pushing Harry further into the room, so he could close the door behind him.</p><p>Cedric rose from his chair, without remembering giving his legs the order.</p><p>“Harry!”</p><p>“Cedric? What are you doing here?”</p><p>Stumbling around his chair, arms beginning to lift from his sides, Cedric could barely hold himself back in time, remembering the one rule he had set himself before engaging in physical contact with Harry.</p><p>He came to a stop right in front of Harry after almost toppling over the damn chair, searching his face for… something. Permission? Reassurance?</p><p>As he looked at Harry’s surprised face, into his wide eyes, Cedric noticed the new glasses. They were larger than the last pair. Golden wire framed round lenses, and complimented his skin and eye colour perfectly. They were connected not only by the usual bridge but by a second line of wire across the top, giving the pair of glasses just a touch of something special.</p><p>Time began to stretch, and Cedric noticed they had looked into each other’s eyes in silence for just a bit too long to be considered normal.</p><p>Clearing his throat, he said, “I had to know how it went.”</p><p>“Cleared of all charges,” Harry replied, a large grin morphing his surprised expression.</p><p>“It’s a bit crammed in here,” Mr Weasley cut in before Cedric could answer. It didn’t keep a similar grin from spreading across his face.</p><p>“Why don’t we talk in the hallway for a second, Amos?”</p><p>Looking over Harry’s shoulder, Cedric eyed Mr Weasley, who had lost the cautious look on his face and was now looking fondly at Harry.</p><p>“We can give these two a moment to catch up.”</p><p>“Oh, sure, yes. Why not?”</p><p>Coming out from behind his desk, Cedric’s father shuffled past him and Harry, following Mr Weasley out the door. The latter gave Cedric a look that was difficult for him to decipher. It wasn’t a warning exactly, more like he expected something of Cedric.</p><p>But before he could be sure, the door fell shut between them, and they were alone.</p><p>Meeting Harry’s eyes again, Cedric didn’t want to wait any longer.</p><p>“May I…” leaving the rest unsaid, Cedric lifted his arms, to show his intent.</p><p>Harry swallowed audibly but nodded immediately. That was all Cedric needed. Without further hesitation, he stepped closer to Harry, finally, wrapping him in his arms. He reminded himself to move slowly and steadily, even if it was hard to do so.</p><p>Unlike last time, it didn’t take long for Harry to reciprocate the hug. He lifted his hands and placed them first on Cedric’s sides, just like on the train. Starting from here, Cedric felt how they moved around his body and he couldn’t suppress a shudder traveling up his spine, goosebumps spreading out all over his body. And, just like last time, Cedric was surprised at the strength with which Harry pulled him closer, their chests flush against each other.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he whispered into the nape of Harry’s neck.</p><p>Feeling overwhelmed, Cedric had to close his eyes. He couldn’t believe how much he had missed this, being near him. All the anxiety about whether Harry was okay, rushed out of him and he felt like he could slump to the ground with relief.</p><p>“What for?” Harry asked, just as quietly.</p><p>“For not being there when you needed me. I wasn’t… I should have… I…“</p><p>“Hey.” Cedric felt the arms around him squeeze him even more tightly. “It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault. Besides, you already apologized in your letter. And even then, it wasn’t necessary.”</p><p>“I know, but –“ he began anew, but Harry wouldn’t let him.</p><p>“No, Ced.” More haltingly he continued, “I’m just happy to see you now. Please, you have to believe me, ’s okay.”</p><p>“Alright,” Cedric conceded. He focused on holding Harry instead, knowing he could hardly justify hugging him for much longer. But he would let Harry decide what he was comfortable with and keep holding on as long as he would allow him. Especially after they hadn’t been able to see each other for so long.</p><p>As they stood there together, Cedric felt how skinny Harry was. He must have lost weight since the last time they had seen each other. And something else sprang to his attention. Harry had grown taller, and considerably. Cedric distinctly remembered Harry being able to rest his chin in the crook of his shoulder just barely. Now it seemed like they were almost the same hight.</p><p>How was that possible? It had only been what? Six weeks? How could Harry have grown so much in such a short amount of time?</p><p>But for the moment, Cedric tried not to think too hard about those questions. He didn’t want to be distracted from the relief he felt.</p><p>Harry held onto him for a while longer – Cedric had no idea how much time had passed exactly – but pulled back eventually. Looking into his eyes again, Cedric couldn’t help a smile forming on his lips. One Harry matched in return.</p><p>He wanted to ask so many questions, but he decided to focus on the most important things for now. He didn’t know how long they would have.</p><p>“What happened, Harry?”</p><p>The smile on Harry’s face faltered a little and he lowered his gaze. But he began telling Cedric of the night he and his cousin had been attacked. They settled down, Harry in the chair Cedric had vacated, while Cedric himself leaned against his father’s desk. Harry explained how frustrating it had been to sit there alone in his room, with no information, no one to talk to.</p><p>“If it wasn’t for your letters and the books you had sent me, I think I would have gone mad,” he explained, a shy smile returning to his face.</p><p>He had reread all of his letters then, just like Cedric had. It warmed his heart to know that at least he had been able to do this small thing for Harry.</p><p>“They finally got me out of there four days later and took me somewhere else. I can’t tell you where that is because the magic around the place forbids it, so I literally can’t. But Ron and Hermione are there, too, and Sirius.” The smile now getting brighter, Harry said, “So you don’t need to worry about me. I’m okay.”</p><p>“I’m glad. But I don’t think I’ll be able to help it. As soon as you’re out of my sight, I’ll start worrying again. I mean how can I not, after you got attacked by Dementors in a London suburb?”</p><p>Harry bit his lip, looking down. Was he embarrassed?</p><p>“I’m sorry I made you worry.”</p><p>Oh<em>.</em></p><p>Cedric couldn’t stand to see that sorrowful look on Harry’s face.</p><p>“No, Harry, it’s okay. You don’t need to apologize! You didn’t ask for this, you didn’t seek the dementors out, right? So, please don’t apologize.”</p><p>Harry lifted his head just for a moment, to glance at Cedric but then dropped it again.</p><p>“Still, I shouldn’t have written that letter like that. I was fine and you had to worry with no other information and no way to contact me. I wanted to write you another letter the next day, but they didn’t let Hedwig return, so I had no way of –“</p><p>“Hey. Harry.”</p><p>Cedric leaned forward and risked putting his hands on Harry’s shoulders, because he needed him to stop and listen.</p><p>“Is this okay?”</p><p>Still not looking him in the eye, Harry nodded.</p><p>“It’s okay, Harry. I’m glad you wrote me that note. I want you to tell me when something’s wrong, all right?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I was fine. I should have just –“</p><p>“Harry, look at me please.”</p><p>For a moment, it seemed like he wouldn’t, but then green eyes met grey ones and Cedric could hear his throat clicking as he swallowed.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Cedric blinked a few times, trying to find what he had been about to say.</p><p>“Um, Harry, you, you were attacked by Dementors and had to save yourself and your cousin. You weren’t fine. And that’s okay. It’s okay to reach out when something like this happens. And it’s okay that the note didn’t explain everything. Please, believe me, I want you to tell me stuff like that so I can be there for you. I’m your friend.”</p><p>Harry didn’t reply, he just kept looking at Cedric and chewing on his lower lip, drawing Cedric’s eyes toward them.</p><p>“Harry, I…” Cedric shook his head, trying to keep his focus. He could feel himself freak out on the inside, but Harry needed him to stay in the moment right now.</p><p>“You don’t have to do everything on your own. I’m here to help. And besides, if I’m not allowed to be sorry for not being there, you’re not allowed to be sorry for writing me that note, okay?”</p><p>Cedric tried to bring some levity into the tone of his voice while he spoke, and it seemed to work. Harry gave him a small smile and nodded.</p><p>“Alright.” Cedric leaned back, dropping his hands from Harry’s shoulders, and said, “I don’t think we have that much time left probably. What happened with the hearing? Why did they change the time and location?”</p><p>Harry gave him a quizzical look.</p><p>“They didn’t really explain it. They apparently sent an owl this morning, but it was clear they were hoping I wouldn’t show up on time or at least that Dumbledore wouldn’t be there. I was basically on trial in front of the whole Wizengamot, even Fudge was there.”</p><p>“What?” Cedric exclaimed. “Did Dumbledore make it on time?”</p><p>“Yeah, he did. I think that really pissed them off. But Cedric, how did you even know about the time and place being changed? Why did you come here today?”</p><p>Cedric felt himself start to blush and he awkwardly combed his hand through his hair.</p><p>“Er, I told you. I had to find out how the hearing went. So, I asked my father if I could come to work with him today. He knew from Mr Weasley about the date and asked around some more to figure out the time and place. But he said he was being very careful, so please don’t worry!”</p><p>Cedric chanced a glance at Harry again, after explaining himself. He was giving Cedric a rather surprised look.</p><p>“You just came here for that?”</p><p>“Well, I was also hoping to see you. I needed to check myself that you were okay.”</p><p>Cedric felt the blush on his face deepen even more and self-consciously rubbed the back of his head. Maybe it did seem a bit extreme to go to all those lengths to see Harry.</p><p>“Oh. That’s nice of you.”</p><p>Now it seemed to be Harry’s turn to blush. It was hard to tell, because of Harry’s darker skin, but Cedric felt pretty sure. And when Harry mirrored his earlier movement of rubbing the back of his head, Cedric was certain what he was seeing was Harry’s embarrassment. Had he made him uncomfortable? Trying to distract from the situation, Cedric said the first thing that came to mind.</p><p>“I like your new glasses. They look very good on you. Obviously, you looked good with the old ones, too, but these are, um, better.”</p><p>The urge to smack his own forehead was great, but Cedric managed to keep his hands at his side. Why did he have to pick today of all days to become a blithering idiot?</p><p>Flustered, Harry touched the side of his glasses with one hand.</p><p>“Oh, these, thank –“</p><p>“What happened to your arm?”</p><p>When Harry had lifted his arm again, the shirt sleeve covering it had snagged at his side and slid back to reveal a lower arm covered in what looked like a large bruise.</p><p>Instantly, Cedric found himself kneeling on the ground in front of Harry, reaching out a hand, signalling to show him his arm. But Harry held it to his chest staring down at Cedric in shock.</p><p>“I-it’s nothing. Just a bruise. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Cedric realised he must have startled Harry with this intense reaction. Thinking about it, Cedric was surprised with himself. He had seen that mottled greenish-yellow patch of skin and his brain had just gone haywire.</p><p>Haltingly, he said, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. But can I please see? I’ll be gentle, I swear.”</p><p>Patiently, Cedric kept his hand outstretched, kneeling at Harry’s feet and waited. Harry kept looking from Cedric’s hand to his face and back again. Finally, he lowered his arm, underside up, into Cedric’s waiting hand, his eyes now looking somewhere over Cedric’s head.</p><p>Cedric was able to confirm that the bruise was definitely old, at least a few days, by the colours. Studying it carefully, Cedric gently ran his fingers over Harry’s skin. When he touched the bruise, Harry didn’t emit a single sound. Cedric wasn’t even sure he was breathing.</p><p>The shape was odd. Almost like a –</p><p>Suddenly, Cedric had to restrain himself to keep from tightening his hand around Harry’s forearm. Someone had grabbed his arm so roughly it had left the imprint of a large hand.</p><p>Slowly, Cedric turned the arm to the side, and saw the rest of the handprint wrapped around it. With as much delicacy as possible, Cedric pulled down Harry’s shirtsleeve, covering up the bruise. He couldn’t get himself to let go of Harry though, so he moved lower and kept Harry’s hand wrapped in both of his.</p><p>Finally, he looked up, hoping to meet Harry’s eyes, but he was looking away, almost scared.</p><p>“Harry,” Cedric said softly, “could you please look at me?”</p><p>Harry inhaled deeply through his nose and then turned his head down, eyes on Cedric’s. It really had been fear in his eyes. But what from?</p><p>“I’m… Can you please tell me who did this?”</p><p>“It’s fine. It doesn’t hurt.”</p><p>Harry’s eyes darted away again, avoiding Cedric’s. So, he squeezed his hand and quietly tried again.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Harry answered, turning back to Cedric, with a look so full of emotions, he didn’t feel he could identify a single one.</p><p>“My uncle, he was just scared for Dudley, after the attack. He couldn’t understand what happened. And then all these owls kept flying in and Dudley was throwing up. He just wanted me to explain, he thought I’d done something. But it’s fine, it’s almost gone.”</p><p>Cedric hated to see that fear in Harry’s eyes, so he tried to not show any of the anger, no, the rage that was boiling his insides at the thought of Harry’s uncle hurting him. If it had happened the night of the Dementor attack and it was still visible today…</p><p>“That doesn’t make it okay, Harry. He shouldn’t have hurt you. Has he… has he done this before? Or your aunt?”</p><p>The hesitation on Harry’s face was enough of an answer for Cedric. He lowered his head slowly and had to rest it on Harry’s knees.</p><p>“Cedric?”</p><p>They didn’t have enough time. Cedric was sure that his father and Mr Weasley would want to move on with their day sooner or later. How was he supposed to deal with this?</p><p>
  <em>Shit!</em>
</p><p>A hand came to rest on his head, pulling Cedric out of his thoughts.</p><p>“I’m okay, Cedric. This hasn’t happened in a very long time and it wasn’t ever that bad. A smack on the back of the hand or the head here and there, that’s it. Please, don’t worry.”</p><p>The hand started to caress his hair and Cedric felt the sudden sting of tears. Harry shouldn’t be the one comforting him. So, even though he didn’t want it to stop, he lifted his head.</p><p>“I won’t let you go back there. It never should have happened in the first place.”</p><p>Harry looked at him, hand hovering, stunned. Meanwhile, Cedric got back up and tugged at the hand he was still holding.</p><p>“Could you please get up? I would like to hug you again, and I don’t think we have much time left.” Determination to protect Harry, especially after what he had learned today chased away every ounce of self-consciousness Cedric might have felt otherwise.</p><p>Still stunned, Harry got up after a few moments of silence. As if Cedric had predicted it, Mr Weasley stuck his head through the door right in that moment.</p><p>“Harry, sorry to cut this short, but I should really take you back soon. I’ll wait out here so you boys can say your goodbyes.”</p><p>“Alright, Mr Weasley. Thank you,” Harry answered.</p><p>He turned back to Cedric, who only now let go of his hand. Had Mr Weasley seen? Cedric found he didn’t care much himself, but he couldn’t be sure about Harry.</p><p>“I’m sorry we don’t have more time. Mr Weasley needs to investigate some toilets I think and wanted to drop me off on the way.”</p><p>Raising only an eyebrow at that particular image, Cedric decided his time was spent better making the most of the last moments he had with Harry.</p><p>“It’s okay. I’m really glad I got to see you today. Can I hug you goodbye?”</p><p>As per usual, Harry nodded in reply, and Cedric wrapped his arms around him. He didn’t manage to move slowly this time and had Harry clutched in his arms in an instant. Harry returned the hug, albeit more carefully.</p><p>How was Cedric supposed to say goodbye to Harry after all that? They needed more time to talk this through and Cedric had so many more questions. Would they be able to write letters again?</p><p>“I… I don’t think you need to ask anymore. If you want to hug me. I don’t… I –“</p><p>He didn’t finish, and Cedric wondered what it was he couldn’t manage to get out.</p><p>“Yeah? You don’t mind?”</p><p>Cedric felt Harry shake his head in reply.</p><p>“Is it okay if I ask anyway? I would like to make sure I’m not doing anything you don’t like.”</p><p>“Okay. But I don’t think I’ll ever say no. I li- You’re a good hugger,” Harry mumbled into Cedric’s neck.</p><p>Cedric bit the inside of his cheek.</p><p>“You’re a good hugger, too.”</p><p>They held their embrace for a few moments longer before they had to pull apart. Looking into Harry’s eyes, Cedric really wasn’t ready to let go of this moment. He wished he could just go with Harry and watch over him.</p><p>“I had so many more questions. Like how’d you get this tall? It seems impossible.”</p><p>Harry gave a little snort. Even though his initial estimation wasn’t quite right – Harry was in fact still a bit smaller than Cedric – it was certainly noticeable.</p><p>“Everyone’s been saying that. I don’t know how it happened, but it actually kinda hurt.”</p><p>“What? You mean like growing pains?”</p><p>“Yeah, started pretty much right after I got back to the Dursleys’.”</p><p>“Hm,” was all Cedric could come up with. The contents of his stomach curdled at the mention of their name.</p><p>“But I’m glad. I always wanted to be a bit taller. And Sirius says I’m just as tall as my dad was, now.”</p><p>Cedric only smiled. There wasn’t anything that would make him smile more easily than Harry being happy.</p><p>“Do you think you’ll be able to write letters now the hearing’s over?”</p><p>When the smile on Harry’s face didn’t falter at his question, Cedric felt his heart flutter in his chest.</p><p>“I actually asked Mr Weasley that on the way to the Ministry. He said owls are still too risky, but he offered to take our letters himself. So, if your father is willing, they could be our owls.”</p><p>Laughing, Cedric said, “I’m sure he’ll agree. It’s great of Mr Weasley to offer.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think he felt bad after they told me I couldn’t write back to you. I was pretty upset about that and he could probably tell.”</p><p>In that moment the cardboard box on his father’s desk began to rumble again, drawing Harry’s attention to it.</p><p>“Wait, is that the fire breathing chicken?”</p><p>“How’d you –“</p><p>“Harry, we really need to get going.”</p><p>Before Cedric had the opportunity to ask how Harry knew about the chicken, Mr Weasley had popped his head back in, calling for Harry.</p><p>“Oh, yes, sorry, Mr Weasley. I’m coming.”</p><p>“It was good to see you, Cedric. It’s great to know Harry has such good friends,” Mr Weasley said to Cedric with a genuine smile. Cedric felt a blush rise up his neck again.</p><p>“Oh, I just wanted to make sure Harry was okay. It was good to see you, too, Mr Weasley.”</p><p>Harry made his way to the door but turned around before he left through it. If Mr Weasley was annoyed with the delay Cedric couldn’t tell. He only had eyes for Harry again.</p><p>“Thank you, Ced. For coming here today. That… means a lot.”</p><p>The sincerity in Harry’s words had Cedric’s throat constricting and he could only nod.</p><p>“Bye, Harry.”</p><p>“Bye, Ced.”</p><p>And with that he was gone, a last smile thrown over his shoulder.</p><p>Yeah, Dotty had probably been onto something.</p>
<hr/><p>Cedric definitely liked Harry more than just a regular friend. That much was clear to him that night, even if he wasn’t yet sure how much more. But at the moment, it wasn’t what was important. He was sitting in his window seat, knees tucked close to his chest, back against the frame and looking out into the night sky.</p><p>What mattered now, was that Harry needed someone to finally take care of him, to protect him and put him first. And Cedric would do anything to make that happen.</p><p>Cedric was relieved he had another year at Hogwarts. Another year to get to know Harry better and to be at his side. Most likely, it wouldn’t be a regular school year for him. Such a thing didn’t exist when one was friends with Harry Potter, from what he could tell. But Cedric didn’t mind. After all, who would want normal if you could be at Harry’s side instead?</p><p>Of course, that didn’t mean Cedric couldn’t wonder what Harry’s feelings were toward him. If his heart began to flutter when he looked into Cedric’s eyes, if he relished every second he could spend with him, every moment he got to hold him.</p><p>Shaking his head, Cedric tried to remind himself that Harry probably didn’t experience the same things. He wasn’t used to physical touch, so it was more likely he became overwhelmed with it, rather than anything …romantic. Reminding himself who was responsible for that, Cedric’s thoughts darkened. He had been serious when he’d told Harry he wouldn’t let him go back there, not alone.</p><p>He could still see the imprint of a hand on Harry’s arm, imagined a large and looming figure grabbing him. Grinding his teeth, Cedric had a mind to find the Dursleys and hex them into next week. Or throw a punch. If they hated magic so much, Cedric could accommodate that.</p><p>Cedric was surprised at these dark thoughts. He had never felt the urge to retaliate against someone like that, but the idea of someone hurting Harry, taking advantage of him when they were supposed to protect and take care of him, made his blood curdle with red hot anger.</p><p>But right this moment it was no use to keep holding onto these thoughts. Not after he had finally been able to see Harry today. Cedric wanted to cherish that memory, the feeling of holding him in his arms and not tinge it with anger or bitterness.</p><p>Harry was safe for now, hidden away and close to his friends. It was okay for Cedric to enjoy the memory of holding Harry.</p><p>He wasn’t sure yet how deep his feelings were. Maybe they would go away again, lessen with time to the level of a close friendship? Cedric tried picturing himself with Harry, going on a date with the other boy, maybe walking the grounds of Hogwarts, hand in hand. Even though Cedric had held Harry’s hand before, that image felt different to him and he blushed.</p><p>Would Harry like something like that? What would it be like to do the few couple things Cedric had done with Cho, but with Harry instead? He really didn’t have much experience with these things. Did boys go on romantic strolls around the lake?</p><p>Cedric shook his head. Why wouldn’t they?</p><p>The Cedric and Harry before his mind’s eye, still holding hands, walked up to Gryffindor tower, hugging each other goodbye before going their separate ways. But something didn’t feel right with that.</p><p>Suddenly, the image changed in Cedric’s head, and instead of hugging him, he was cupping Harry’s face in his hand, tilting it up toward his own, leaning down and –</p><p>“Nope! Nope, nope, nope! Cedric, get a grip on yourself!”</p><p>Feeling his face flushing furiously, Cedric clasped his hands over it. How was he suddenly this out of control?</p><p>“Dotty! What did you doooo?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked the reunion between our two boys. I was very excited to write it and hope it works.</p><p>Not sure about the last scene at the end. I wondered if I should put it in the next chapter instead, but I felt it works better here. Let me know what you think.</p><p>Anyway, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>